


A Familiar Feeling

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Rimming, Smoking, Torture, Torture to poor innocent animals, Witch AU, Witness protection lance, but fluff too, just cigarettes but still there, tragic lance backstory shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “What do you want?” The voice stayed calm, the hand still pressed over his eyes, both of them still moving slowly backwards across the sand.“Get me out of here. Please.” Tears escaped his eyes pooling on his cheekbones where the hand rested.“That’s easy. Just wake up.”“What?” Lance shook his head. He didn’t understand.“WHO’S THERE?”“Wake up.”--------A witch AU where when a human meets with their destined familiar they are linked together for life and gain a few linked powers.





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be... whenever I update it.

The beach. God. Lance missed the beach. The smell of saltwater in the air, mixed with delicious smoke of someone grilling nearby. The feel of the warm sand between his toes, he shuffled them around relishing in the feeling. Even the feeling of the sun warming his skin and blurring his vision as he looked around. God, it had been so long since he’d been to the beach.

He walked down to the water letting out a content sigh, closing his eyes as he felt the waves bury his feet in sand. Taking a deep breath of fresh salt air, the smell of food suddenly gone. The wind swirls around him growing cooler. He blinked open his eyes, confusion crossing his face as he saw the moon, near full, high in the sky, clouds moving across it slowly, the sun long gone. He looked from side to side. The shadows cast by the moon no longer feeling inviting and welcome, but now dark and ominous.

He heard a sound down the beach. Turning slowly his body began moving towards it. His heart was beating fast, his head screaming at him. _Turn back. Don’t go that way. You’ll lose everything. Don’t follow those voices._

Just as his mind stated for him to not follow the voices he heard them talking. He couldn’t place what they were saying but he knew what was coming. His body kept moving, going around the large dune of sand and into the shadows. _Please. Please stop. Please don’t do this. Just go back. Go back to the beach Lance. Go back!_

His hands pressed against the oversized pile of sand causing grains to roll down to his feet as he moved to peer around it. _Don’t look. Don’t look. Don-_

Warmth pressed against his face, covering his eyes. He jumped as he felt cold wrap around his waist pulling him back into more warmth. “Hey, if your mind says not to look, it’s usually a good idea to listen.” A voice whispered in his ear, obviously male, obviously a change from the memory he knew. He took a deep shuddering breath stepping back as the man behind him pulled him back the way he came.

The scream came just as Lance expected it to, loud but short, followed by laughter. Lance’s whole body shook, his knees threatening to give out. “Let me help you.” The voice returned to his ear, the cold hand on his waist rubbing softly against his skin.

“How?” Lance swallowed as he heard the voices around the sand dune.

“Hey, did you see something?”

“Go investigate it, now.”

“What do you want?” The voice stayed calm, the hand still pressed over his eyes, both of them still moving slowly backwards across the sand.

“Get me out of here. Please.” Tears escaped his eyes pooling on his cheekbones where the hand rested.

“That’s easy. Just wake up.”

“What?” Lance shook his head. He didn’t understand.

“WHO’S THERE?”

“Wake up.”

Lance jerked up eyes wide, gone was the beach and the sand in his mind, now replaced with the soft glow of the blue light he kept on in the corner, and the stacks of boxes around his bed. He sighed, pressing his head between his hands as he tried to calm down his breathing. _I need a cigarette._

He pushed himself out of bed walking out of his room and down the hall, past more boxes in the barren room at the end. He snatched up the pack of menthols and his lighter by the sliding glass doors and pushed them open walking out into the cool night air. He shivered, regretting not bringing his blanket with him and leaned over the rail looking down at the lit street below.

Pulling out a cigarette he lights it, holding the swirl of smoke in his lungs as long as he can before letting it out again. With every drag of smoke into his system he feels himself relaxing. When the cherry of a flame reached the end he moves to the corner of his small balcony, stubbing out the heat in the ashtray he set there. A thump causes him to jump, Then scurry as he tried, and failed, to catch his ash tray.

He watched as it quickly disappeared into the darkness below. “Great… that was my only ashtray.” He sighed sulking down at where it disappeared willing it to magically reappear.

A small sound caught his attention and he turned, hearing a chirp-like chattering from behind him. He rubbed at his eyes blinking into the dark, double checking what he saw was correct. Because next to his cracked open door was a small creature with a big tuft of fur for a tail, and an ashtray in its tiny paws, held up to him. It made the noises again and Lance crouched down to look at it.

“A squirrel?” The squirrel’s tail twitched and it waved the ashtray in the air. “You… is that my ashtray? How did you get it up here so fast? Even for a squirrel that seems… impossible.” Lance slowly took the ashtray. The squirrel made an excited noise and ran in a circle before scurrying up his arm to nuzzle into his cheek.

“Holy shit. You are one friendly squirrel. Okay um… Do you like cashews?” The squirrel made an excited squeal and circled around his neck a few times. Lance laughed and pushed his door open fully walking into the dark room, glancing around until he found the can of cashews he left on one of the boxes. He popped it open holding it up to the squirrel. It moved fast stuffing as many as it could into its tiny cheeks before scurrying off, out the door, and up the rail.

Lance followed it out watching as it jumped from the rail landing easily on the balcony next to his. It moved over to the balcony door and stopped, looking back at Lance. It's tail twitched one more time before it disappeared through the door. A tired voice greeting it as the door is pushed closed.

Lance smiled setting his ashtray down on the ground by the door before wandering inside. _Well this place is definitely different._ He pushed the door shut throwing his cigarettes back where he got them before shuffling back down the hall to his room. _If I’m lucky, I’ll get a few more hours of sleep in before morning._


	2. Photograph Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft press against his leg caused him to jump and screech successfully snapping him out of depression and into terror. He panted looking down where he was standing, hand on his chest, and meeting with bright golden eyes framed in fluffy black fur. The cat tilted its head, letting out a purr-meow and stepped up to him again. “Oh! A cat… okay, I wonder what other friendly animals my neighbors have. Hello friendly kitty.” Lance crouches down holding his hand out and the cat sniffs at it, then makes a face and walks off across the apartment. “Um… kitty? This isn’t your home!!”

 

Lance dances around the main room of his new apartment, radio in the corner playing his favorite playlist on shuffle, making his unpacking more about dancing around the apartment with each individual thing and less about emptying the small amount of boxes he owns. He left the balcony door open mostly for the flow of fresh air, but, maybe just a small part of him hoped for the return of the squirrel from the night before. He didn’t get to properly pet it after all. Plus, it was dark so he didn’t even get a good look at it!

He dug in a shoebox of pictures of his family, home, friends, and places he’d been. Excitedly taking some double sided tape and turning one wall of the main room into a collage to remind him he isn’t alone. He looks at each picture taking time to reminisce about when it was taken. It was time consuming, but all Lance had was time so if he’d been living in this place for three days now and only unpacked two boxes, one being his bedding, well so what?

He pulled out a selfie of him standing, wide grin spread across his face, with two people looking exasperated behind him. One was small with long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, a computer placed on their lap. The other was huge, muscles showing through their dark blue shirt and mohawk bleached white. His eyes were trained on Lance and the camera giving the look Lance had deemed the dad look. A sigh escaped his lips and he set the picture aside on the built in counter separating the kitchen from the main sitting room.

A soft press against his leg caused him to jump and screech successfully snapping him out of depression and into terror. He panted looking down where he was standing, hand on his chest, and meeting with bright golden eyes framed in fluffy black fur. The cat tilted its head, letting out a purr-meow and stepped up to him again. “Oh! A cat… okay, I wonder what other friendly animals my neighbors have. Hello friendly kitty.” Lance crouches down holding his hand out and the cat sniffs at it, then makes a face and walks off across the apartment. “Um… kitty? This isn’t your home!!”

Lance stands up to chase the cat, but a knock at the door stops him before he can even take his first step. “Ah, maybe it’s the neighbor looking for the cat! I bet it’s a common thing to happen here. Friendly animals… maybe this move wont be all that bad!” He talks to himself mostly so he doesn’t feel completely alone as he walks over to the door peeking through the peephole. Seeing dark skin, black hair, and a yellow shirt Lance smiles pulling open the door.

“Hunk! My man! What brings you to my humble abode?” Lance steps back going back into the main room turning when he’s far enough in that the two aren’t forced to crowd together.

Hunk shuts and locks the door behind him, then follows Lance into the room looking around at the boxes still taped up around him. “Lance, have you even started unpacking?”

“Perfection takes time my good sir.” Lance grins waving an arm at the half full wall of pictures. “Gotta start with the basics first!”

“Well I’ll be happy to help you with unpacking. I know you don’t have much after being moved so much in such a short time but-“

“Nah, its okay Hunk. I have all the time in the world. Not like I have any responsibilities here.” Lance picked up a pile of pictures and started leafing through them to pick out the next one to hang.

“Oh! That’s why I’m here. I got you a job.” Hunk beamed, chest puffed out and proud of himself.

Lance dropped the pictures wide eyes turning to his guest. “Hunk no. I don’t want another job. Not after-“

“Lance.” Hunk moved forward placing a large hand on his shoulder. “You can’t stay locked up in this apartment. How will you even feed yourself? You need money, and social interaction. You are a social butterfly! You’ll die on your own!”

“I’m not on my own! I have my pictures! And you! And Pidge… and that squirrel that was on my balcony last night, he was cool! Oh! And this cat!!” Lance grinned scooping up the black cat who had just sauntered back out of his room like it owned the place. “Me and this cat are gonna be best friends! Right fluffy?”

The cat hissed swiping at his face causing Lance to drop it, its long fur puffing up making it look less like a cat and more like a sootsprite. “Lance, you can’t rely on animals for social interaction… and when did you get a cat?”

“Oh I didn’t, it came in through the balcony.” Lance pointed over his shoulder to the opened door.

Hunk peered down at the cat, tilting his head to the side for a moment before smiling. “That explains why you look so familiar to me!” He scoops up the cat scratching behind its ears before walking to the open door, Lance sulking behind him.

“What do you mean? And how come you can hold it and I can’t?” Lance full on pouted at the door as Hunk leaned over the rail carefully placing the cat on the balcony next to them, the same one the squirrel ran into the night before.

“Because I know her! Your neighbor spoils her rotten so she thinks she’s the leader of the world. She’s probably mad you didn’t give her a treat. Now.” Hunk turns around arms landing on his hips. “Go change! We’re going to see a lot more animals at your new job!”

Lance tried to keep his sulky face but hearing he was going to be working with animals had him perking up in excitement. “So whats my new job then?”

“A surprise, so go change.” Hunk was grinning, knowing he lured Lance in with the mention of animals, he gently pushed him towards his room then turned to shut and lock the balcony door behind him.

* * *

 

  
A change of clothes and a half hour drive later brought Lance to standing outside of a huge ranch-like area, sounds of dogs barking filling the air as he looked around at all the buildings. “Hunk, what is this place?”

“Pidge found it! Its actually where green came from. Its an animal rehabilitation sanctuary and adoption facility.” Hunk beamed, excited to see Lance’s unrestrained excitement. “This town doesn’t really have an animal shelter, so animals all pretty much end up here. It’s also the local vets office!!”

“So… what will my job be exactly?” Lance turned a hopeful look to the other man.

Hunk practically glowed with excitement. “You are a socializer! You literally get paid to play with animals!”

Lance stares for a moment too long before jumping in the air letting out a whoop of excitement. “Okay. Okay. I’m good.” He takes a deep breath then lets it out again slowly. “What about safety?”

“Since this is a government facility, thanks to the animal shelter part of it, there is always a few trained officers here who help out with dogcatcher duty and pet registrations and tags. It’s the safest job I could get you Lance.”

“I’m not worried about myself, I just don’t want… I can’t do this again Hunk.” Lance fidgets scowling down at his feet for a moment before jerking himself back up and plastering a smile on his face. “So lets go meet my boss or whatever so I can play with some pets!”

* * *

 

 

 

Lance laughed pulling the camera away to look at the picture he took. Snickering at the unamused faces behind his own. “You guys could have at least tried to smile.” He turned to the couch taking in the exaggerated roll in green eyes and the small chuckle from Ulaz.

“You know I don’t like being in your pictures Lance. I don’t exist remember? Its had to not exist when my face is plastered all over your walls.” Katie explains eyes going back down to the computer on her lap.

“You really should be paying attention to the subject at hand Lance. We are here on business.” Ulaz gave a soft smile pushing the remote over to lance. “This is the simple controls for your security system, its hooked up to every camera around your house. Please keep it up at all times to ensure your safety. As long as you do that no one will get to you.” _Liar_.

“But, what if I see someone on the camera?” _You know what happens_.

“You push your panic button and go hide, or escape if you can, and I will be there to get you.” _Not if you die_.

“But, when can I go home?”

Ulaz sighs placing a hand on Lance’s knee, giving it a soft pat before pulling back. “As soon as we know its safe.” _So never, its never safe. You’ll see_ …

The room swirls and the light filtering in the window goes dark, the people on his couch are gone, and the room is illuminated only by the light of the security screens showing his yard around him. _No_.

Movement catches his eye and he looks up at the screen seeing shadows dart across one to the next, two of them. Both large and obviously human. _No, don’t do this._ Lance shrinks back against the wall pressing the button he wears around his neck, seeing the small light on it blink a few times before going out.

 _Stop, I don’t want to see this._ He tries to calm down as he watches the figures creep up to his door, one kneeling in front of it, hands moving quickly to release the lock. He moves running down the hallway to his room shutting and locking the door behind him. _God no. Don’t._

He looks around the room, his head jerking back to the locked door when he hears voices coming from the other side slowly getting louder. _No no no no._

“It’s just a dream.” Warm breath tickles against his ear as hand touch his back, moving up his shoulders and down his arms then back up again in an attempt at a soothing motion. “This isn’t real, its just a dream. You can stop it.”

Lance whimpered when he hears the voices grow louder followed by a familiar shout. “How?”

“Well, you could change it, its your head. Just take control.” A loud bang, followed by a thump. Lance was hyperventilating, trying to back away from the door but only succeeding in colliding with a solid chest. “Or you could wake up.”

Lance swallowed hard as the door started to shake, bangs from the other side. “I can’t.”

“Sure you can. Just wake up.”

Lance gasped flinging his blankets off and scrambling out of bed so fast he fell smacking his face on the floor, suddenly thankful for carpeting. He panted, untangling his feet from the covers as best he could from his place half on the bed and flopped back onto the floor panting up at the ceiling. Blue light glowing softly behind him. He took a few moments to gather himself before standing up, wrapping a blanket around himself and heading out towards the balcony.

Movement caught his attention causing him to jump jerking his head to see a twitch of a fluffy tail on top of a still unopened box. He blinked rubbing his eyes before walking over to it. “Hey Mr. Squirrel! You come for more cashews?” The squirrel tilted its head, tiny hands digging into the lid of the can unsuccessfully trying to open it. Lance chuckled popping the top for it watching as it grabbed as many as it could before scrambling over to the sliding glass door, nearly smacking into the closed glass.

Lance moved across the room unlocking the door and sliding it open grabbing his cigarettes as he followed the squirrel out. He watched as it moved up onto his rail and sat munching away at a cashew. “Glad you came back little guy, I was hoping to see you again.” Lance placed the open can of cashews down on a small table in the corner before putting a cigarette to his lips. He lit it, nearly choking on the smoke as he laughed at the squirrel’s excitement at jumping down to the table to find the cashew can still open.

“Do you always feed and talk to animals you don’t own?” Lance jumped dropping his cigarette turning to face his neighboring balcony. The person across from him chuckled, white teeth flashing in the dark. His hair was long and a mess, clearly not brushed from the last time he slept.

“Do you always sneak up on your neighbors?” Lance scowled leaning over to pick up the dropped nicotine and taking a drag.

The figure on the opposing balcony tilted his head. “Nah, I’m normally asleep at this time. But something woke me and I realized Red wasn’t in the house.” He glanced down at the squirrel stuffing its cheeks with cashews. “Now I see why she wasn't.”

“Oh! It’s a girl squirrel?” Lance moved over to crouch down next to the squirrel who effectively ignored him in favor for its treat. “I’d been calling her Mr. Squirrel. Is she yours then?”

The man leaned on the rail, propping his chin on one hand. “More like Red thinks I’m hers. No one controls Red. She’s a real spitfire, does what she wants. Salt is terrible for her by the way.”

“I didn’t even think of that!” Lance reaches out snatching the can away startling when angry squirrel teeth dig into the back of his hand. “Hey! Don’t bite me! I’ll get you better treats tomorrow.”

“So this is going to be a thing then?” The man waved his hand at Lance signifying his point.

Lance hesitated, popping the lid back on the cashews before the squirrel could reach them again. “I mean… if that’s okay with you. I really like animals… and I’ve never seen a pet squirrel before. Though I’ve yet to see this one in the light.”

“That’s because she’s with me in the day. She just seems to wander off at night these past couple of days.” Lance could tell the man was giving the squirrel a judgmental stare. “But its okay, not like I can stop you. Like I said, Red does what she wants.”

Giving up on getting Lance to reopen the can Red hops down jumping across the balcony to nest in the mop of dark hair. The man sits up straight turning for his door. “Well, see you later.”

“OH WAIT!!” Lance runs inside snatching up a package waving at the smoke he pulled in as he rushed back out, flicking his cigarette into the ash tray he opened the package and reached in grabbing a few hard bits and pulling them out. He thrusts his fist across the rail towards the other man. “Here! For your cat.”

The man’s head tilts again but he moves his hand out under Lance’s catching the treats that fall into his palm. “You met black too?”

“Yeah, it came wandering into my opened door earlier today, seemed pretty offended that I had no treats for it.” Lance shook the bag proudly. “So I bought some!”

Pale fingers closed around the treats before small squirrel fingers could grab them. “Huh… She doesn’t normally like people.”

Lance pat his chest with his fist. “Well I’m not normal people!”

“Obviously.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance scowled at the man who simply chuckled and walked through his door shutting it behind him. After a moment of glaring Lance sighed and turned to his own door. “At least I don’t have a mullet.”

 

It wasn't until he got settled back in bed, curled up in his blankets that he realized his doors and windows were all shut with no way for hungry little squirrels to get in. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are officially getting into storytime now!! 
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments they kept me smiling through a bout of depression. So when I say your comments and kudos fuel me, I really mean it!


	3. Trees and Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay this is just getting ridiculous.” The smooth voice came from behind Lance, cold fingers wrapping around his right shoulder. “This is three nights in a row I find myself in your head surrounded by fear so strong I can smell it from my bed.”
> 
> The scene around Lance freezes, gun still aimed at his head. Door to the back room swung open, his boss frozen mid run towards him. Lance blinks. “What…?”

Lance grinned as the group of men walked into the building. “Hey! Welcome to Paintball Palace! Do you have a reservation?”

The three men looked at each other then across the counter at Lance. _No no no. Don’t sit there. Run._

“I believe it is you who who has the reservation.” The man in front reached into his coat pulling out a gun and pointing it up at Lance. “A reservation with death.”

_Stop stop stop!!_

“Okay this is just getting ridiculous.” The smooth voice came from behind Lance, cold fingers wrapping around his right shoulder. “This is three nights in a row I find myself in your head surrounded by fear so strong I can smell it from my bed.”

The scene around Lance freezes, gun still aimed at his head. Door to the back room swung open, his boss frozen mid run towards him. Lance blinks. “What…?”

“You obviously need help, and it’s clear now that just waking you up isn’t going to cut it. So how about a change of scenery?” The world around him swirls the building and people disappearing, sun appearing shining warmly above a park full of trees covered in pink petals, fluttering in the wind and covering the ground around them. “There, that’s better.”

“Where are we?” Lance looked around stepping forward towards the trees.

“A park, obviously. I came here a few years ago on vacation, it’s always been a nice peaceful memory for me.” The hand on his shoulder disappeared and Lance turned around confused when he didn’t see anyone there. He looked to his side trying to find a retreating figure when he felt a brush against his legs. Looking down he followed the line of a twitching black tail up sleek fur, random patches looking misplaced, and a head with a white spot over half its face and one ear.

“A cat?” Lance blinked, rubbing his eyes as the cat walked on into the park.

“You coming?” The cat looked behind it, purring as amusement crossed its gray eyes. Lance followed after the cat through the park to a red blanket spread out on a hill under a big tree, a basket set in the middle of it. The cat sits down tilting its head towards the basket. “Join me for a picnic wont you?”

Lance settles into the blanket reaching into the basket to pull out a couple sandwiches from within it. He sets one in front of the cat before taking a bite of the other. “Peanut butter jelly?” He muses aloud.

“I’m uh… not the best cook.” The cat look to the side almost bashful as it moves a paw up to rub across its face. Lance’s eyes followed the paw, blinking as the paw fuzzes like a bad tv connection. The cat’s eyes peek sideways over at him before it lays down, paws crossed in front of it as it turns to look straight at Lance. “So, you going to have nightmares every night?”

Lance swallows the bite in his mouth taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “This is a dream?” The cat only nods. “Okay… well… I’ve not had the most normal life in the past couple of years and it’s left me a bit-“

A loud buzzing cuts him off and Lance jerks awake in bed scowling at his alarm clock. “Really clock? The first dream I have in years that doesn’t end in screams of terror and you gotta interrupt it?” He sighs and stands up shuffling to the bathroom ignoring the fluff of a red tail he sees twitching in his living room.

After finishing his business he walks out into the living room, toothbrush in hand as he scrubs at his teeth scratching his stomach under his shirt. “Hunk said you were taking in neighboring animals but I didn’t expect to find a squirrel in your living room.” Lance jumped, inhaling toothpaste and coughing dropping his toothbrush to the ground as he hunches over splattering bubbles of toothpaste on the floor and his feet. “Gross Lance. Use the sink like a normal person.”

“Pidge.” Lance gasps, tears in his eyes as he tries to regain his comfort. “How did you get in here?”

Pidge looked up from their computer, pushing their glasses up on their nose, hair pulled back in tiny pigtails near the base of their skull. “Can I say I followed the squirrel?” Pidge grinned pointing to the twitching tail peeking out of the bowl of unsalted nuts in the middle of his floor.

“No because I don’t even know how the squirrel gets in here.” Lance opens the door to his balcony peeking out to see if his neighbor is out there, seeing the neighboring balcony empty he shrugs and leaves the door slightly open so Red can easily get back out.

“Yeah, that sounds good then. I came in with the squirrel.” Pidge grins kicking their feet against the cabinets under the counter their propped up on. “Settling in well I see.” Pidge waved to the wall now covered in pictures, many of them showing their own face back when they had longer hair.

“Yeah. It’s a nice place. I like the balcony, and my neighbor is cute.”

“Oh?” Pidge’s eyes sparkled with mischief as they leaned forward. “Which one?”

Lance narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “I didn’t get his name… Pidge. You promised you wouldn’t put me with any mo-“

“I didn’t. No cops, agents, or any other fancy name for government workers live in this building. I kept my promise Lance. Though I didn’t make any promises about putting you next to good friends of mine.”

“Pidge no!” Lance pouted. Pidge only grinned in response hopping down off the counter they jam their computer into their bag and hoist it over their shoulder.

“Better get ready dude you’re gonna be late for your first day of work.”

Lance brightened up instantly rushing into his room to change into a superman tee shirt and a pair of jeans. He ties on his shoes and goes out into the living room as Pidge comes back in from the balcony shutting the door behind them. “Keith said you’re going to make his squirrel fat.”

“Keith?” Lance tilts his head in confusion.

Pidge grins “you know, the cute neighbor.” Lance groans and walks for the door ignoring the laughter behind him. “Oh don’t worry I didn’t say anything. You humiliate yourself perfectly fine without my help.”

* * *

  
Lance was briefed on his job, didn’t have any paperwork to fill out thanks to Pidge, and then followed the tall woman who owned the shelter to the cat room. Green cloth pinned to her head not even shifting as she turns at the door with a kind smile. She places a dark hand on Lance’s upper arm leaning down a bit. “Pidge speaks highly of you. If you need anything, do not fret to come to me, okay?”

Lance nods glancing at the door with excitement. “Thank you Miss Ryner.” The woman nods and straightens up walking back down the hall and disappearing around the corner towards her office. Lance practically buzzes out of his skin with excitement as he walks into the room looking at the scenery around him. There were shelves, boxes, beds and blankets everywhere. Large intricate structures built to look like a tree covered the room with its branches, and cats were scattered amongst all of it.

Lance beamed at all the cats around him, some watching him with curiosity, others disinterest, and a few hiding away in fear of the new invader in their territory. He grabbed the materials he needed and got to work cleaning every litter box and sweeping away fur and stray litter off the floor before settling himself on a blanket against the far wall.

Time passed peacefully as he cooed at every cat that came near him. Petting and paying attention to each one, even brushing the few that let him near them with the brush he found during his cleaning. He watched each cat, taking to memory their personalities. One in particular kept watching him from a cave-like alcove in the fake tree, blue eyes shining in the light. He waited for hours, even eating his lunch in the room with the cats. But the blue eyed cat didn’t move from it’s spot.

With a sigh at his watch as he saw his shift was almost over Lance stood cooing at every cat he passed stopping in the center of the room at the trunk of the tree. He moved slowly holding his hand out to the cat hidden away inside, surprised when it actually stood and moved forward to sniff at him. His smile grew when the cat stepped forward rubbing it’s face along Lance’s hand. It’s soft gray fur sent a jolt of static shock through his fingers causing him to jerk his hand back the cat recoiling back into its cavern with wide startled eyes.

“Ah shit! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shock you. Damn it now you’re gonna be even more leery of me.” Lance sighed looking down at his hand in betrayal.

“Well now, all these lives I’ve searched and it seems I’ve finally found you.” Lance froze, blood running cold as he looked to the door, then around the room. His hear pounded in his chest, fear taking over as he searched for the person who spoke. His breathing came in short quick puffs as he circled around finding no one.

“H-hello?” His voice cracked, his chest hurting and head starting to ache with the familiar pain that came along with an oncoming panic attack.

Multiple sets of eyes turned to look at him, many mouths opening to show pointy teeth as a few cats yawned, but most responded to him, but instead of the chorus of meows he expected to fill his ears he heard words. Words in all different voices, some sounding annoyed, others excitedly saying hi back like a child, and a few even condescendingly insulting him. As the words filled his head, he watched the mouths move on the cats around him. His chest burned at this point, his vision spotting as he backed up bumping into the cat tree. He slid down the tree gasping for air that wouldn’t fill his lungs until the darkness took over his vision, the noise around him grew fuzzy and dull, and then there was only black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUN!!! 
> 
> Ever passed out from a panic attack? I have. It sucks ass and your head hurts so goddamn bad after.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He decided to adopt me.” Lance’s head jerked down to look at the cat walking out from between his legs and over to Pidge. “Isn’t that right, kitten.” The cat looked back at him, hope sparkling in her eyes. 
> 
> “Oh, did he now?” Pidge looked down at the cat. “And I’m assuming the fact that you’re talking to me means there is no way I can argue you staying here tonight?”
> 
> The furry head nods. “Don’t I have a say in this?” Lance grumbled pushing himself off the floor.

The room is a dingy shade of yellow, lit only by the fluorescent bulb in the middle of the room that clearly wasn’t installed right, if the annoying buzz was anything to go off. It was stuffy, the airflow left much to be desired, and the chair was hard and uncomfortable. He sat with the faceless officer, repeating his story for the fourth time.

“And how am I to believe that you didn’t kill the man yourself and make up this elaborate story to cover your tracks?” The officer sneered at him eyes cold and accusatory.

Lance groaned putting his head in his hands. “Why would I even come to you with this if I did it myself? Don’t be stupid!”

“Obviously you aren’t prepared to talk, so I’ll go get a drink and I’ll be back to try again.” The officer stood and walked out the door.

Lance cursed, his leg twitching under the table. He shouldn’t still be here. The door creeks open and a new face pops in, young, way too young to be working in a police department. The girl smiles swiping her long brown ponytail over her shoulder. “Lance?”

Lance’s brows furrow and he nods slowly.

Her smile spreads into a grin as she holds her hand out. “My name is Katie, I work in a department for the government that specializes in… certain cases.”

“You’re like twelve.” Lance grumbles narrowing his eyes at the girl’s hand.

She laughs and reaches into her pocket to show him a card, her picture on it, Project Voltron. “I’m older than I look, but not by much. Look, you were right to come to the police, but unfortunately you came to the wrong ones. They’re going to kill you if you stay here. So… come with me if you want to live.”

“You’re kidding, right? Why would the police want to kill me? Why should I trust you?”

Katie’s mouth opened but she froze, the buzzing sound stopped, Lance blinked, confused. “Hey, human.” A new voice popped up. Lance looked around for the owner before he saw a swirl of distortion on the table. A black paw popped through it, then a familiar head, soon the long furred cat he knew to be his neighbors sat in front of him on the table.

“Black? What are you doing here?” Lance reached out a hand to scratch behind her ear getting a small purr before she swiped a paw at his hand.

“Why does the tree rat get more treats than me?” Black looked indignant, human words easily coming from her mouth.

“Tree rat? You mean Red? I give you treats when I see you! Red just comes to visit more that’s not my fault!”

Black scoffs. “I’m on your balcony right now and I see no treats, come let me in.”

Lance laughs. “I’m not home, go into your own house and let keith spoil you.”

Black tilts her head. “Keith would be so lucky to get to spoil me. Wait… you’re not home?”

“No, Black. I’m at work.”

“You’re at work, and you’re sleeping? Must not be a very good job.” Black turns around tail in the air and walks to the end of the table, the distortion starting to appear again.

“What? No… it’s a great job! I… I’m sleeping?”

Black laughs. “Wake up kitten, I expect treats when you come home.”

* * *

 

 

Lance sits up with a flurry of furry bodies scattering around him. Cries of “it’s alive!” Echoing off the walls. He groans putting his head between his knees taking shallow breaths through his mouth. His head was throbbing. God why did panic attacks cause so much literal headache?

“Is he okay?”

“Human! Play with me!”

“I want food, when’s dinner?”

Lance closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Warmth brushed against his hand, a soft purr vibrating up his fingers. A soft hum reaching his ears blocking out all the other voices as the soft fur at his fingers moves, rubbing against his hand. It was soothing, the purr with the humming, the vibrations moving through his veins soothing tense muscles. The humming seemed to settle his headache down from a migraine to a barely-there ache.

Slowly he lifted his head up to look down into sparkling blue eyes. The cat moved between is legs and pawed up his chest to rub against his face. He sat frozen for a moment, looking around the room at all the curious cat eyes watching him with too-human whispers coming out of their mouths. His hand shook as he moved it up to pet along sleek gray fur. “Are-uh… are you going to talk to me?”

The humming stopped and the cat sat back between his legs. “Do you want me to?”

“Okay, so not going crazy, you can talk.” He pinched his arm, sighing when he didn’t wake up. “And its not a dream.”

A soft chuckle comes up from the cat. “It is not that we speak like you, kitten. It is that you speak with us. It is your gift. Now that we are together you can talk to them, and I can communicate with your human friends.” Her ear twitched and she turned her head to the door. “Speaking of which.”

The door opened and Pidge slid in looking around at the cats all sitting still. Their eyebrows raise as their eyes move around the room before settling on Lance sitting on the floor in the middle. “Lance, what did you do? I’ve never seen the cats so… still…”

All the cats eyes turned to Lance, he shuddered at how creepy it was. “Honestly Pidge, I don’t think you’ll believe it. I don’t even believe it.”

“Try me.” Pidge placed a hand on their hip, a confident smirk on their lips.

“He decided to adopt me.” Lance’s head jerked down to look at the cat walking out from between his legs and over to Pidge. “Isn’t that right, kitten.” The cat looked back at him, hope sparkling in her eyes.

“Oh, did he now?” Pidge looked down at the cat. “And I’m assuming the fact that you’re talking to me means there is no way I can argue you staying here tonight?”

The furry head nods. “Don’t I have a say in this?” Lance grumbled pushing himself off the floor.

“Do you want to adopt this cat Lance?” Pidge looked up at him, a curious look crossing their features. Lance looked down at the cat, then back up to Pidge.

“I… don’t think I should have a cat Pidge… its… I don’t want it getting hurt.”

“Lance, do you trust me?” Pidge’s face was unreadable.

“Yes, but…”

“No buts. Trust me. Adopt the cat. You need her, and she needs you. And… I think with her, I can… yes, this will do nicely. Lets go talk to Ryner, then we’ll stop by a pet store on the way home. Come along new cat friend.”

“Pidge?”

“Yes, Lance?” Pidge looked over their shoulder, hand on the doorknob.

Lance fidgeted for a few moments before taking a deep breath and looking into Pidge’s eyes. “Why are you not freaked out by the fact that the cat is talking to you?”

Pidge smiles and turns back to the door opening it slowly. “Remember when we first met and I told you I only work on certain cases?” Lance nods walking to follow Pidge and the cat out the door. “Well, I come across a lot of… magical things in my job. A talking cat, while new I must admit, is nothing.”

 

* * *

 

  
Lance stood back wiping sweat from his brow as he looked at his work. The panel fit snugly in his doorway. And the door still latched perfectly on the side of it to lock. Perfect. He smiles down at the pet door at the bottom. “Now you can get in and out. Do you like it, Blue?”

The cat peeked out from her tree in the corner of the room looking over at him. “It is a very nice tiny flap, kitten. Now can we eat?”

“Oh! I’m so sorry Blue! I was so distracted with getting everything set up for you that I forgot to feed you! Some pet owner I am, maybe you’re better off back at the shelter, at least they feed you.” Lance chuckles setting out the blue dish he bought and scooping some dry food into it.

“Don’t be silly, kitten. You’re the only one for me.” Blue hopped down from the cat tree and walked towards her dish looking down at the food with an appraising eye. “Though I do wonder, will they be joining us for dinner?”

Lance blinked following Blue’s line of sight to see Black standing in the pet door, fur puffed up and eyes narrowed. A flash of noise and Lance felt a weight on his shoulder. “Black, Red, I didn’t install that door for you two! Don’t you come over here eating all Blue’s food, shouldn’t you be in your own home?”

“You promised me a treat. If you think this home invader counts, I am not amused.” Black sashays into the room, fur still sticking up as she stares at Blue.

“God I’m never going to get any peace with talking animals.” Lance sighs getting into the drawer to fish out a few treats giving one to Blue and setting one in front of Black. “And this isn’t your home. So really Black, you’re the home invader. Now be nice to Blue or no more treats.”

“I still get my peanuts right?” Red chirped from his shoulder. “I don’t have to be nice, right?”

“Yes Red, you have to be nice too. You three will play nice with each other. Won’t you red?” Lance tugged red off his shoulder to look down at him in his hands.

Red sighs dramatically and looks over at Blue, eating away at her food ignoring everyone around her. “Okay, as long as she doesn’t try to eat me. If she does I’ll rip her face apart.” The little squirrel holds up two fists like its going to fight someone, thrusting one out like a punch.

Lance laughs getting out the peanuts to hand Red one. “Where did you learn how to throw a punch?”

Red stops just before biting into the peanut’s shell. “My master obviously! He teaches self defense classes.”

“Oh does he now?” Lance smiles brightly walking over to the door and opening it up to walk outside. “He must be some fighter to be able to teach a squirrel how to-“

“Are you actually pretending to talk to her now?” Keith leans on the railing of his balcony, eyebrow raised as he looked over at them.

“Ah… yeah… pretending.” Lance mumbles setting Red down. “Totally pretending. Going crazy with loneliness in my big apartment all by myself.”

“Is that why you spent over $100 on a fancy cat door to let our pets in your place? You’re not intending to try and steal them are you?” Keith was fighting a grin as he looked over at the door, watching Black walk out of it like she owned the place.

“No! I adopted a cat today! I don’t need yours.” Lance set Red down on his rail in front if Keith and turned to the door. “Do you, want to meet her?”

“Maybe later, I’m only out here now because Shiro won’t come out himself to get Black for dinner.” Keith reaches over plucking Red up and placing her on his shoulder before holding his arms out, open. “You coming black?”

Lance pouted, looking down at Black as she looked up at him. “You know, all he hears from me are meows. But I know everything he says.” Black seems to grin as she hops up and into Keith’s arms looking over his shoulder as he goes inside. “You should think about joining a gym, human. I think you will enjoy it.”

Lance scoffs, walking back inside. “Join a gym. What right does a cat have to judge what shape I’m in. I’m healthy, I do yoga, and I’d like to see her do a cartwheel.”

Blue chuckles rubbing against his leg. “You are perfect just as you are, kitten.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mental image of a little red squirrel throwing punches like a human is one of the funniest things i've ever imagined. 
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Names and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pidge took my cigarettes.” Lance crushed the empty box in his fist. 
> 
> “Is that, bad?” 
> 
> “It’s a bad habit to have, but I’m not going to be able to go back to sleep without one. Theres a gas station down the street. Want to go for a walk, Blue?” Lance looked nervously out at the dark before glancing down to Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two updates in less than 24 hours? This must be a miracle!!

Its dark out, but still warm enough that your clothes stick to your skin. Lance stands in the shadows, looking around, his hand is laced together with Katie’s smaller one as she peeks around the corner. With a nod to herself she moves forward pulling him along behind her. She makes it two blocks away from the police station before stopping in front of a green moped. “This is our ride. I’ll take you somewhere safe and contact your family about what happened. We’re going to get you out of this Lance. I promise.”

“Hey.” The male voice draws Lance out of his memory, turning his head to the dark behind him to rest his eyes on the cat sitting watching him. It looks to smile and its tail sways behind it. Most of its body blends in well with the shadows, only the white spot on its head, and the weird fuzz of its paw, standing out. “Good evening. I figured rather than letting your dreams get bad I’d just start coming every night to stop it.”

“Oh, right… dreaming. This is a dream.” Lance nods to himself. “So, what will we do today, furball?”

The cat stands and walks down the street, turning the first corner it comes to. Lance follows blinking at the sudden light around the corner. He turns back around and the dark street with Katie Holt is gone, replaced with a parking lot half full of cars with weird canopy over it. He rubs his eyes and turns back around to look at the tall building in front of him, a statue of two rhinos in front of it, a few steps up from where he’s standing. The cat hops up on the small rhino and gives a cheshire-cat smile over to Lance. “I thought you’d enjoy a date at the zoo. You seem to love animals.”

“A date, huh?” Lance grins hopping up the steps and clambering up onto the larger rhino. He pulls out his phone and takes a selfie on top of it, making sure to catch the cat in the background. “I’ve never been on a date with a talking cat before. Could you maybe… change into something else?”

The cat hums to itself as it hops down walking towards the building and onto the escalator inside. “I could, but I won’t turn into a human.”

Lance scrambles after the cat, almost face planting off the rhino statue. “Well why not?”

“Because then you’ll know what I look like, Lance.” The cat steps off the escalator and along a bridge over the road, its body warping as it walks, growing and changing. By the time the two reach the other side of the bridge the small cat is gone replaced by a large black lion, scars showing along its sleek fur much easier than that of the small cat. Its right paw was still fuzzy and disconnected, it gave Lance a headache if he tried to look at it for too long. And a large scar cut across its muzzle.

“How do you know my name?” Lance walked past the entrance and into the zoo, looking at the sign-map just past the entrance.

“Well I do watch your dreams. I could easily learn it from those.” The lion walked on past Lance turning into a path in the trees and stopping at a wood fence, propping its large paws up on it to look over at the elephants there.

“But you didn’t did you?” Lance looks at the elephants with little interest, too preoccupied with his conversation.

The lion sighs and glances over at him. “No, Lance. I’ve known your name for a long time now. Can we move on now?”

“Fine. What’s your name?” Lance steps away from the elephants following the path through the trees and down some steps to cross over a wood bridge, stopping in the middle of the bridge to watch a large fountain surrounded by swimming ducks and swans.

“Mmm… what do you want to call me?” The lion looked over the railing on the bridge, watching a turtle swim by.

“How about your name?” Lance couldn’t hold back his irritation as he glared at the lion.

Grey eyes turned to stare into his. “Figure it out then, Lance. Until then, pick something.”

Lance sighs loudly, overdramatic, and walks off across the bridge. “Fiiiiine.” He groans out, then an idea comes to mind and barely able to hold in his mischievous smirk he says “I’ll just call you Daddy.”

The lion stumbles, its weird leg disappearing for a moment as it falls on its face then looks up with wide eyes. “What? Why the… you’re kidding, right?”

Lance breathes slowly to hold back the grin as he looks at the lion pushing itself up from the ground. “Of course not! You’re obviously male, I can see that from here, what with you being an animal that doesn’t wear clothes and all. And you’ve got this weird magic juju that can give me whatever I want in my dreams, like some sort of magic dream sugar daddy! So since you wont give me your name. I’ll just call you Daddy!”

“Nope. Nope nope nope absolutely not. Think of something else.” The lion rushes past and into the trail marked with a picture of giraffes. Lance grins and follows stopping at the giraffe area where the lion is working very hard not to look at him.

With a chuckle to himself Lance moves in right next to the lion, pressing against its side so he’s as close as he can get without being on top of it. “So, do you take men on dream dates to the zoo often, or am I just special?”

“Lance…”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Nope. Not happening. We’re done. Goodbye Lance.”

Lance’s eyes opened into the dark room and he stretches with a yawn glancing over at the alarm clock. 3:15am. He sits up, leaning against the cold wall by his bed. A stream of loud laughter, muffled by the wall, comes from the apartment next to his. “God does Keith ever sleep.”

Blue purrs rubbing her head against his hand. “You should be sleeping Kitten.”

“I know Blue. Let me just get a smoke and I’ll go back to sleep, okay?” Lance scratches behind her ear before standing up and pulling on some sweatpants. He pads down the hallway and stops just outside his balcony door grabbing his pack of cigarettes. He flips the top to grab one blinking when all he sees is a piece of paper jammed inside. He pulls the paper out and looks at it, squinting at the large bubbled letters in the dark.

 _Lance,_  
Quit smoking, its gross and bad for you. Plus you make Hunk sad when he sees you smoking.  
-Pidge

Lance curses. “DAMN IT PIDGE!”

“What is the matter, Kitten?” Blue walks into the room winding around his legs.

“Pidge took my cigarettes.” Lance crushed the empty box in his fist.

“Is that, bad?”

“It’s a bad habit to have, but I’m not going to be able to go back to sleep without one. Theres a gas station down the street. Want to go for a walk, Blue?” Lance looked nervously out at the dark before glancing down to Blue.

“I will happily go wherever you need me, Kitten.” Blue pads to the door and sits waiting. Lance follows, grabbing the new leash and harness he just bought sitting on the floor to hook blue up in it before slipping his shoes on and grabbing a hoodie zipping it up and pocketing his key.

“Lets go for a nice peaceful walk in the night, shal we?” He opens the door and leads the way outside.

“Oh Kitten, I don’t believe anything is peaceful with you.” Blue laughs, Lance joining in as they leave the apartment and head down the street towards the gas station. They pass under their own balcony, Lance glancing up to see the fluff of Red’s tail twitching from her own railing. He waves to her before looking back at the empty street, passing the alley between his building and the next.

“Hey!!” A hand wraps around his wrist causing Lance to screech and yank his hand away. He whips around wide eyed to stare into wide violet eyes. “What the hell are you doing, Lance?”

Lance glare shoving at Keith’s shoulders. “What am I doing? What are you doing? What makes you think sneaking up and grabbing a guy in the middle of the night is a good idea?”

“What makes YOU think being out on your own in the middle of the night is a good idea?” Keith shoots back, crossing his arms at his chest.

“I’m not on my own, I’ve got Blue with me. She’ll keep me safe.” Lance turns stomping down the street.

Keith jogs to catch up with him. “Because Blue obviously protected you from me. Don’t you have ANY sense of self preservation?”

“Don’t you have any sense when you’re not wanted!” Lance shoots back, gripping tightly to the leash in his hand.

Keith sighs, keeping pace with Lance’s hurried steps. “Look, I’m sorry I scared you. Just slow down and I’ll walk with you.”

Lance looks over at Keith, watching as he glares down at the ground. He slows his steps. “Fine, but you have to answer any questions I have while we walk.”

“Fine.” Keith glances up and slows his own pace.

“Are you a cop?” Lance sees the gas station ahead.

Keith shakes his head. “Nope, too much on my record they’d never let me in the doors even if I wanted to, which I don’t. Shiro and I own a gym nearby. I teach self defense there, as well as some kickboxing classes.”

“Who’s Shiro?” Lance walks onto the lighted lot of the gas station. Blue happily trotting beside them.

“Shiro’s my boyfriend. He’s Black’s partner.”

“Partner? Is that fancy talk for owner?” Lance pushes the door open going inside, he looks around before walking up to the counter, quickly paying for his cigarettes before going back outside where Keith stands holding Blue. “Thanks for keeping her company.”

“Couldn’t go in anyway.” Keith points down to his bare feet before walking back towards the apartment. “And its different with Shiro and Black. They’re not pet and owner, they take care of each other. Just like Red and I. Partner just sounds much better than owner, in my opinion.”

“Huh… partner huh… Blue, are you and I partners?” Blue lets out a purry meow over at Lance. Satisfied he scratches her ear and continues his questions. “So, boyfriend huh?”

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?” Keith narrows his eyes over Blue’s head.

Lance laughs. “Only that I haven’t met him yet. I didn’t even know anyone else lived there. I thought Black was yours.”

“Shiro has this thing about heights, so he avoids the balcony at all costs.”

“Then why live in an apartment with a balcony?” Lance watches Blue, watching him with a smug look on her furry face.

Keith looks at Lance like he asked the dumbest question ever. “Because Red and Black like it. Obviously.”

Another laugh as they reach the apartment building door. “Sounds like he spoils both of them. You must get spoiled too, huh?”

Keith nods. “Shiro likes to take care of people.”

“So what were you laughing about earlier. I heard you through my wall.” They walked up the steps together, Blue still purring in Keith’s hands.

“That’s because y-ah… next question.”

Lance pouts. “You said you’d answer all my questions while we walked.”

Keith grins. “Yeah, but we’re home now. I’ll give you one more chance for a question.”

Lance frowns. “well since you have a boyfriend and I know this now my plan to ask you out is ruined… so… I’ll just take what I got for now and say goodnight, thanks for keeping me company Keith.”

Keith was still grinning as he pushed Blue into Lance’s arms. “Next time let me know I’ll join you from the start, with shoes on.” They laugh and Lance turns to unlock the door. “Oh, and Lance? Shiro and I aren’t exclusive.”

Lance blanks, dropping his key as he turns a red face to look at Keith. “What?? But you live together. You own a business together!”

Keith looks to the side, rubbing at the back of his neck as he walks past Lance to his own door. “So? Its called polyamory Lance. We can date other people. I’m free at 5. Just… let me know if you still wanna do that date thing.” Keith quickly disappeared behind his unlocked door leaving Lance to look down at Blue in his arms.

“I like him.” Blue purrs. “He makes you change colors.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I giggled a lot. Hope you enjoyed it too!


	6. Bug In the System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s why I’m here dunderhead.” Pidge bops Lance lightly on the head with their fist before settling down on the bed beside him. “I’m here to teach you about destiny, soulmates, magic, and Voltron.”
> 
> “Oooohhh!! Storytime!! We need popcorn!” Lance grins hopping up to stand on the bed.
> 
> “Lance this is seri-“
> 
> “POPCORN FIRST!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ya'll so i'm a pokemon nerd and i've been playing ultra sun instead of writing. So... sorry updates will be spaced out again for a bit!

Its dark out, not that Lance can really tell with all the lights on in the city. The car moves fast down the streets causing a light-dark-light effect on Lance’s eyes as he stares out the window, his forehead pressed against the cold glass. Matt is talking behind him but honestly, he’s not paying attention, he hasn’t for the whole car ride. All he remembers is why he has to move, again. Lance misses his home… he misses his family.

“So where we going?” The voice literally purrs, a weight falling on his legs. Lance blinks and looks down at the ball of long furred fluff curled up in his lap. He looks over at Matt, his mouth his moving but nothing seems to be coming out, looks out the window, they’re still driving, back down to black.

“Black? Why are you here? I gave you treats before I went to sleep.” Lance moved slowly running his fingers through the long fur.

The purring gets louder as black’s butt raises into the air. “I was told if I keep you from nightmares tonight I’ll get a can of tuna, I love tuna.” 

“Who told you this? Black, can you tell me what’s going on exactly?” Lance moves his hand up to scratch Black’s chin.

“Mmmm… my soulmate said he couldn’t face you tonight.” Yellow eyes opened to take in Lance. “Seems you embarrassed him last night.” 

Lance laughs, he can’t help it. “Can you tell him I’m sorry.”

“You do not seem to be sorry.” Black licks at her paw for a moment. “Not that it matters, I can’t talk to him.” 

Lance tilts his head. “Really? But you said he told you-“

“Yes yes. He told me to come here. But he doesn’t understand me. You are the only human I know who does. That is a strong power you have Lance. You could help a lot of familiars find their soulmates.” Black’s eyes stare into Lance’s own, looking much too smart for the furry body in his lap. 

“Familiars? Soulmates? Black, I don’t understand what’s going on.” 

Black’s ears twitch and she looks to the side. “Then wake up, you have visitors.”

“I have what?”

“Goodbye Lance, I hope you slept well.”

Lance sits up in his bed with a sigh, rubbing his eyes. “I hope you enjoy your tuna…”

“Why would I want tuna? I personally prefer crickets.” The soft female voice comes from his bedside causing Lance to jump and look around holding his blanket up to his chest. “You’re not going to see me in the dark like this, turn on the light silly boy. Your childish nightlight isn’t going to be enough.” 

“Its not childish… I just… don’t like the dark.” Lance takes a deep breath and reaches over flicking on the light. He exhales slowly as he looks around for the owner of the voice. 

“Over here. That’s right. A little more.” Lance’s eyes move across his room to settle on his bedside table where he sees a flutter of wings and wave of tiny legs. “There we are! Hello Lance, so nice to finally meet you. Though it really feels like I’ve known you for years. I met you so long ago in that police station.” 

Lance stared at the praying mantis standing on his alarm clock, pressing down on its wings like a girl would smooth out their skirt. “You… know me?”

The mantis’s head moves to look back at him. “Of course I do dear. You are very important to Pidge and I.” 

“Pidge!?” 

“What?” Pidge’s voice comes from the door causing Lance to scream and jump nearly falling off the bed. “Did I miss something?”

“Other than me talking to a bug nope, not a thing.” Lance sighs placing a hand on his chest over his fluttering heart. “It says it knows me, then mentioned you, and here we are.” 

“I would hope she knows me Lance, Green is my Familiar.” Pidge looked proud walking over to the bed. 

“Theres that word again.” Lance groans. “Why is it everyone and everything are saying things I don’t understand but no one will tell me what’s going on.” 

“That’s why I’m here dunderhead.” Pidge bops Lance lightly on the head with their fist before settling down on the bed beside him. “I’m here to teach you about destiny, soulmates, magic, and Voltron.”

“Oooohhh!! Storytime!! We need popcorn!” Lance grins hopping up to stand on the bed.

“Lance this is seri-“

“POPCORN FIRST!” He grins and bounces to the end of the bed, tripping and almost falling on his face on the blankets before jumping off and running out into the kitchen. He hears a chuckle from behind him and soon Pidge is in the kitchen with him, Green propped on their shoulder. 

Lance throws the popcorn in the microwave and presses start before turning to watch Pidge hop up on the counter cross legged. “Can we talk yet?” 

“Popcorn’s not done yet Pidgey, have some patience, you’re the one that’s always coming into my apartments uninvited.” They stand in awkward silence, green climbing down from Pidge’s shoulder to fly off into the dark living room. “So, a praying mantis huh?”

Pidge grins. “I always was a bug person.” 

“All this time I thought you meant bugs in computers.” Pidge bursts out laughing at Lance’s words causing him to stare in confusion back at them, popcorn bag in hand waiting to be dumped. 

“Sorry, sorry. You’ll understand why that’s so funny in a minute. Come on lets go sit on the couch.” They jump off the counter and walk over flicking on the light for the living room before settling on the arm of the couch. Lance shakes his head dumping the popcorn into a bowl and following, sitting down next to Blue who purrs softly at his presence. 

“Okay, we’re settled with popcorn. Lets go. Hit me up with some good stories my good man.” Lance shoves a handful of popcorn in his mouth and turns to stare at Pidge. 

They roll their eyes. “Okay Lance, lets start with a question. What do you know about witches?”

“They wear pointy hats and fly on brooms?” Lance mumbles around a mouthful of popcorn. 

Pidge rolls their eyes. “Am I wearing a pointy hat Lance?” 

“No, guess that means you’re not a witch.” 

Pidge’s grin is slow, almost evil. “Wanna bet?” Lance’s heart starts to race. 

“No way man, I know better than to make any bets with you knowing my luck I’ll say yes and you’ll just fuckin disappeaaaHHHHH!!” He throws himself off the couch, flinging his popcorn forward covering poor Blue and Green with salty snacks as he stares wide eyed at the sight in front of him. 

Pidge is gone. Well… not really. The form of Pidge is still there, moving to stand in front of him, stepping forward closer to him as he pushes himself back towards the wall. The problem is that it no longer looks like a human, but more of a dark shadow, moving towards him, glowing green numbers swirling around in the darkness. The numbered shadow reaches over his head and touches Pidge’s opened laptop sitting opened on the shelf behind him. Its form shrinks and seems to almost be sucked into the computer’s screen until Lance is alone in the room with two animals, and no Pidge. 

“Pidge??” His voice is high pitch, squeaky. “I’m sorry I doubted you please don’t kill me.” 

“Why would I kill you, idiot.” Pidge’s voice echoes out, almost a mechanical hum behind it. Lance stares wide eyed at the laptop as its screen lights up showing Pidge’s face. “I spent all these years keeping you alive for a reason, numbnuts. I’ll be damned if I’m going to kill you for one of your many idiotic moments.” 

Lance pushes himself up onto his knees and reaches out slowly, hands shaking as his finger presses against the warm screen. He blinks, then with more confidence begins poking all around the screen. “How are you in there? Can you come out? Can I go in? Is this how you always get in my house???”

Pidge groans. “Stop poking my computer screen you’re getting buttery fingerprints on it!” The screen grows bright and a heavy weigh crashes into him sending him sprawling backwards on the floor. Pidge sits on his chest with a grin before continuing. “As I was saying. Witches are real, Lance. In fact, everyone has the potential to be a witch. But their powers don’t awaken until they meet their soulmate, or Familiar.”

“So you’re saying every human has an animal that shares their soul, and when they meet they get magic powers.” Lance’s brows knit together. 

“Yes, Lance. Green is my familiar. We met a long, long, long time ago. And thanks to her I can pretty much control anything involving technology. And, as my familiar, she can do the same. She’s quite literally, the bug in your computer.” Pidge grins over at the couch where the two pets are trying to get the remainder of the salt and butter off of their bodies. 

Lance purses his lips. “So… every person has their own magic they can do, and their familiar can do the same thing.” He blinks, then his eyes widen. “That’s why I can suddenly talk to animals!”

“NOW WE’RE GETTING SOMEWHERE!!” Pidge turns around crossing their legs and leaning over to look Lance in the eye. “Blue is your familiar. And you can talk to animals because that is your power. She can talk to humans, because that is her power.” 

“So you can’t have multiple powers?” Lance squirms a little, Pidge’s ass digging into his chest. 

“Nope, not unless your power is somehow stealing someone’s power. Though I’ve never seen such a thing. Everyone has a power, and their Familiar shares it.” Pidge wiggles purposefully digging their ass further into Lance’s chest. He retaliates by flinging them off and sitting up. 

“Then you can’t talk to Green, right?” Lance looks back at the two on the couch, settling back down now to resume their naps, green laying on Blue’s back. 

Pidge grins. “Not like you can. But green just goes into my phone and types things out in a word document.” 

“Sonova bitch. That’s why you’re always on your phone!” 

“Mmmmhmmm. Now, lets move on to the main reason I’m here. Lets talk Voltron.” Pidge’s grin is back, looking excited now. 

Lance frowns. “But you said you could never tell me about Voltron. Your exact words were ‘you’d have to learn some pretty neat magic tricks to-oh… oh I did learn a pretty neat magic trick, didn’t i?” 

Pidge was beaming now. “You did! And now, finally, I get to do this.” They stand up and hold their hand out to Lance. “Lance, I would like to formally invite you to join Project Voltron.”

Lance looks confused at the hand in front of his face. “What?”

Pidge groans. “I’m offering you a job, hotshot. You come work with me, and no more moving around, keeping hidden. No more new lives. Join us in Voltron and be free.”

“Free? Can I go home?” 

“We don’t recommend it, not yet anyway, but as a member of Voltron you will be trained how to defend yourself. So, soon you’ll be able to do whatever you want. If you agree.” They move their hand in front of Lance’s face for emphasis. “Come on, Lance. What have you got to lose?”

Lance reaches up, clasping their hands together. “Lets do this.” He grins, standing up. “Uh… as long as I’m back by five…”

Pidge frowns. “Why five? You got a date or something?” Lance blushes, fighting down the grin. “Oh gross. Nevermind I don’t wanna know. Look. We’re not going anywhere today so you can go have your sappy mating ritual. But, be ready to meet everyone. Green and I will go set up the time and date.”

“Cool. Cooley cool.” Lance looks over at Blue who’s sleeping peacefully surrounded by popcorn. “Hey Pidge… are you paying people to watch me?”

Pidge lets out a indignant snort. “You think I had to pay them? That’s rich.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this clears up a bit of confusion for people!


	7. Lights, Cameras, Hippos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh. Hey, um… we never discussed how we’d meet up so I thought… you know your shirt is buttoned wrong.”
> 
> “How do we know your shirt isn’t the one wrong!” Lance frantically unbuttoned his shirt, taking time to line the buttons up right before rebuttoning it. “That could have been the hottest fashion statement. You just don’t know it!” 
> 
> Keith’s smile was soft as he chuckled causing Lance’s insides to twist. “So where we going, fashionista?”

The room was a mess. Every piece of clothing Lance owned, which wasn’t much compared to his wardrobe back when he lived with his mom, but still was enough to make his room look trashed as he threw one piece after another around the room. “Blue, I have nothing to wear.”

Blue looked unamused as she lifted her head, a pair of pants draped over one ear, and took in Lance’s scowl in the mirror at his current jeans and teeshirt combo. “I don’t know why you’re asking me, kitten, I’m always naked.”

Lance stopped mid-strip, his pants around his calves. “Oh my god! BLUE YOU’RE NAKED! I have to get you some sweaters! Can’t have you running about being indecent.”

Blue laughed softly and laid her head on her crossed paws. “Cat torture devices aside, I think you look wonderful no matter what you wear and I’m sure Keith will agree.”

Lance’s frown creased his brows as he ripped his shirt over his head throwing it aside where it hitched to the corner of an open dresser drawer. “You don’t know that Blue. He could be one of those men that sees appearance as a key factor for a good date!!” He walked back to his closet scowling when he found it void of shirts, having flung them all about the room. “I need help blue. Help me!”

Blue sighed and hopped off the bed. “I’m not picking what fur you cover your body with for you, kitten. But, you better hurry. Your clock says its 4:50.” She padded out of the room, the jeans slowly dragging behind her until they got held up by a shirt on the ground and pulled off to join the mess.

“BLUE NO!! Don’t ignore me! Come back!!” Lance sighed looking over the mess.

“What do I get if I help you?” Lance jumped turning around to face the twitching bush of fur standing on his dresser. Red sat back on her haunches, tail swishing behind her as she looked almost smugly up at Lance.

Lance’s eyes narrowed at the squirrel. “How do I know you can help me?”

Red’s face looked unamused, the twitching of her tail stopped as she frowned up at him. “You’re joking right? He’s my partner. Obviously I know what he likes. So, are you going to pay up? Or would you rather crash and burn? Clock’s ticking.”

“Okay okay!” Lance sighed loudly. “Never thought I’d be bargaining with a squirrel. I’ll give you a bowl of peanuts.”

Red’s head tilts, a tiny paw moving up to tap at her jaw. “He likes your legs. So hiding them with baggy pants wouldn’t work.”

Lance grinned and flipped around to face the mess in his room, flinging articles of clothes around until he fished up a pair of blue skinny jeans and shoved his legs into them. He bounced around the room trying to wedge himself into the jeans, cursing as he almost topples into his bedside table, trying to ignore the clock reading 4:53. “What about my shirt?”

“What about my payment.”

“Reeeeeed. I’ll give it to you after I’m dressed. Please!” Lance stuck out his bottom lip in a pout as he zipped his pants up.

Red laughed. “Oh please. That payment was only for the pants. You want more advice, I want better payment. Like those yummy nuts you gave me the day you moved in. Those were good. Get me more of those and I’ll help.”

Lance sighed. “Fine, but they’re going to be unsalted.”

“Deal.” Red hopped down from the dresser and ran around the room peeking at different articles of clothes before pointing at a red tank top. “Put this on. With….” She glances around, tiny paw poking at her chin again before she scurries up on the bed poking at a blue button up. “This.”

“Red!! Those don’t match!” Lance looked down at the red shirt he’d picked up, then over at the blue shirt under her paws. “I can’t wear clashing colors!”

She shrugged and hopped off the bed, running across the room to the door. “You asked for advice, I gave it. Not my problem if you don’t follow it. Also, times up.” A knock sounds from his door causing Lance to curse. He flings the red shirt down shoving a white one on over his head and snatching up the blue shirt Red pointed out, rushing down the hall to fling open the door.

Keith blinked, hand raised like he was about to knock on the door again. His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, bangs haphazardly framing his face. He wore a black button up shirt, sleeves rolled up past his elbows with a red shirt underneath tucked into tight black pants and boots. “Oh. Hey, um… we never discussed how we’d meet up so I thought… you know your shirt is buttoned wrong.”

“How do we know your shirt isn’t the one wrong!” Lance frantically unbuttoned his shirt, taking time to line the buttons up right before rebuttoning it. “That could have been the hottest fashion statement. You just don’t know it!”

Keith’s smile was soft as he chuckled causing Lance’s insides to twist. “So where we going, fashionista?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out! Let me just…” Lance ran into the kitchen dumping some peanuts into a bowl and setting it on the counter before jogging out the door locking it behind him.

“Lance… I’m the one driving. I kind of have to know where I’m driving to.”

“Right… well… I didn’t say when you’d find out… which is now. You find out now. So lets go, now, to the place I picked for us to go.” Lance was fidgeting with his sleeves as he walked down the steps.

Keith laughed. “You still haven’t told me WHERE this place is.”

“Yeah well keep up that smug attitude and I’ll make you guess.”

“Bet I get it in three guesses.” Keith smirked, brow raised as he walked past him and out of the building.

“Your on!”

 

* * *

 

Keith got it on the second guess. Lance sulked the whole ride, but perked up considerably when they got through the gates and to the first exhibit. “So you picked out date based off a dream.” Keith looked way too smug as he leaned on the wood barrier between them and the elephants.

“Don’t you judge me. It was a vivid dream! Of this exact zoo!! I remember this! Its exactly the same!!” Lance pouted turning to weave through the small bamboo park, crossing over a bridge by a duck filled pond headed for the giraffe shaped sign on the other side. Keith followed, knowing smile on his lips as the walked up to the edge where workers sold pieces of lettuce to feed the giraffes. “I wanna feed the giraffes Keith.”

“Then feed the giraffes Lance.”

“Do it with me! Come on! The zoo keepers will take a picture of us, right?” Lance turned an uncertain look to the worker who only smiled and nodded bringing a grin back to his face. “See! So lets do it together! A couples picture, with a giraffe! A perfect memory!”

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Lance’s phone already had pictures of elephants, giraffes, flamingos, a snake, lions, meerkats, and painted dogs mid-jump as they played snatching at tree branches and yanking them down. They’d followed the path around to a huge glass wall in a man-made tunnel where a mother hippo bounced across the ground gliding through the water with ease. Its baby moving after it in a much clumsier scurry through its mother’s currant.

Lance stood back, phone out taking his fifth picture of Keith’s blissed out smile as he practically pressed his face to the glass to try and get closer to the baby hippo. “Did you know hippos don’t actually swim? They just walk around under water, like gods of the river. Nile river gods.” Keith’s eyes sparkled as he turned a bright eyed look to Lance. “Do you thing the Egyptians had a hippo god?”

“I’ve never heard of an ancient hippo god.” Keith’s grin fell, but Lance continued. “But, I bet there is one. And I thank it for giving me this opportunity. Because, you have the cutest smile I have ever seen on anyone when you look at those river gods.”

Keith’s blush was slow to build up, starting at his cheeks and spreading across his face in rapid movements turning him bright red. He turned his head away, looking back at the hippos. He took a deep breath before reaching out to clumsily lace their fingers together. “Come on, we have a lot more animals to see, and I want a cup of cocoa before it gets dark.”

“Keith, it’s the festival of lights, I feel like its not going to be dark.”

“Shut up and buy me a cocoa. Maybe I’ll share it with you.”

 

* * *

 

It did in fact get dark, even with the thousands of Christmas lights covering the zoo’s grounds, it was still dark, and Lance still didn’t like the dark. So maybe he kept a grip on Keith’s hand the whole date… and maybe he held tighter in the less-lit areas… but, who’s to say that wasn’t just because he was enjoying this wonderfully romantic date he planned and not because he was scared every time something moved in the corner of his vision. Which, with how unbelievably crowded the zoo got once the sun set, was all the time. But, that’s not why Lance was gripping tightly to Keith as they walked up the hill headed for the last gift shop by the exit. At least, that’s what he told himself.

He had to give him credit. Through the whole zoo Keith was patient with him. Which, Lance was actually surprised by. He even moved in closer to press more of their bodies together when they say on the cold concrete benching to watch a puppet show made for kids. Though, to be honest, Lance liked it. The marshmallows were his favorite. To everyone else it probably looked like they were borderline cuddling. And Lance told himself that’s totally what was happening as he gripped tightly to the hand wrapped in his and fought back the rapid beating of his heart.

Lance didn’t regret his choice though! Not at all! The lights were beautiful, and Keith was more than happy to do some not-so legal things to take good pictures of them. Plus, the animals they got to see just made him want to come back during the daytime in order to enjoy more. Hopefully, without the not-so subtle shake of his nerves. He let out a sigh of relief as they walked into the well lit gift shop, pulling his hand away as he reached out to pick up a rhino figurine. Keith stopped walking, looking around the crowded gift shop before turning back to him. “I’m gonna go across to the bathroom, I’ll be right back. Don’t… don’t leave the gift shop, okay?”

“Where do you expect me to go? You drove.” Lance raised an eyebrow setting the figure down.

Keith just scowled and turned away. “Just stay in here, idiot.”

With a chuckle Lance turned from the door and browsed through the plethora of overpriced trinkets. Nearly having a heart attack when he checked the tag on a plush Hippo to find it cost almost $300. Settling on a much smaller, more cuddly, blue hippo with a sparkly bow on its ear Lance bounced up to the register to pay, then glided over to wait by the door, plush toy awkwardly stuffed into his shirt.

“What are you doing?” He jumped turning to face Keith who just raised a brow at the lump on his chest. “I hope you paid for whatever it is you have stuffed in there… its not a penguin is it. You didn’t steal a penguin, right?”

“Keith you held my hand through the bird house, when could I have possibly gotten away to stuff a penguin down my top?” Keith only shrugged in response before grabbing his shirt and yanking on it until the hippo fell out. “Wow. Good going Keith, way to ruin a romantic mood.”

“Why do you have a hippo in your shirt?” Keith leaned over plucking the plush from the floor, squishing its belly once before looking back to Lance.

“I bought it for you. Got a receipt and everything. Thought of a name for it too. River. Short for River God. Figured you might like a memento of this awesome date with the coolest man in the world.” Lance puffed his chest out, hand slapping above his heart, only the nervous look on his face betraying his act.

Keith clutched the hippo to his chest, grabbing Lance’s hand and yanking him back outside into the chilly air. He pulled him along out of the zoo and down the escalator, slowing only when they neared the black car they drove there in. “Get in the car Lance.”

“What?”

“Get in the car!” Keith turned his head away, untangling their fingers to clutch at the hippo in his grip.

“What the hell man? I buy you a gift and you suddenly treat me like shit?”

Keith groaned loudly stepping around him to grab the door handle yanking it open with so much force it almost slams into the car parked next to them. He leans into the car for a moment before jerking back up shoving something cold against Lance’s chest. Lance scrambled to catch it before it dropped to the ground as Keith stomped around him practically diving into the drivers side of the car and slamming the door behind him.

Lance watched as Keith disappeared inside the car before slowly looking down at what was in his hands. It was a picture frame. One of those cheesy novelty 4x6 frames with 3D animals along the sides. It had a lion, a giraffe, a hippo, a rhino, a tiger, and a monkey. Lance swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat, peeking in through the open door taking in Keith’s rigid stance as he glared down at the hippo still clutched tightly in his fists.

Taking a deep breath, then letting it out slowly, Lance climbed into the car shutting the door behind him. He looked down at the empty frame, a soft smile on his lips. “You got me a picture frame?”

“I… noticed you like taking pictures… its stupid.”

“No. It’s not. Its perfect. I love it. But, when did you get this thing?” Lance turned as best he could in the chair to face Keith. “I was with you the entire time.”

“When I left you in the gift shop. I uh… ran down to the other shop and bought it, then shoved it in here to surprise you.”

“Keith, you were gone like five minutes.”

Keith gave a deadpan serious look. “I run fast.”

Lance raised a brow. “Is that how you caught up to me so quickly last night?”

“Yes.”

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Lance cracked a smile. “Remind me never to challenge you to a race.”

“Probably a good idea. Shiro says I cheat.” Keith chuckles finally turning on the car.

“I can see that.”

“Ass.”

 

* * *

 

When they finally make it back to their apartment building both men realize their mistakes in not wearing coats. Running from the warmth of the car towards the entrance of the building to get out of the cold. Keith shoving Lance out of the way at the door to rush through stopping at the foot of the steps to turn and watch him come through the door shoving it shut behind him. He leans against the cold glass of the door, panting for breath. “Shiro is right, you do cheat.”

“Rude.” Keith smirked tossing River the hippo across the small entryway at him. “I could have beat you easily even without cheating. You’re panting like you ran five miles, not five seconds.”

Lance threw the poor plush hippo back and fake-stomped to the stairs starting up them to their floor. “Oh I’m sorry Mr. gym owner. I don’t get to work out all the time like you.”

Keith jogged ahead of him, turning to walk backwards a step ahead of him. “Well maybe you should start. You can come to my place. I can teach you a few things. Plus, then we can hang out more.”

They reached their floor and Keith continued walking backward towards their doors. “Are you asking me on a second date… to your work?”

Keith smirked “whats the matter, Lance? Scared I’ll show you up in front of everyone?”

“No! I can totally keep up with the likes of you, hotshot.” Lance steps closer nearly pressing their chests together as he stares down at Keith.

Keith’s smile is wicked, and builds slowly, his eyes narrowing in satisfaction. “Good.” He pushed forward pressing their lips together in a quick, soft kiss before stepping back and turning to his own door. “The gym is called The Pride Land. Hope to see you soon, Lance.”

Lance stood in the hall, eyes wide and cheeks a dark red, for what felt like hours but was really only two minutes before grinning, clutching the picture frame to his chest he unlocked his door and walked into his apartment, intent on telling Blue every detail of his night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience in my spastic update schedule! Now for a fun tidbit of information: the zoo featured in this chapter as well as the one a few before this is a real zoo that i frequently go to as it is like 20 minutes from my house. I have a season pass and my daughter LOVES it. 
> 
> Anyways! I think i'm going to start replying to y'alls comments on here more. Even if its just to say thank you, what do you think? 
> 
> Hope you liked the date chapter!


	8. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sits up in bed with a groan, hand smacking at his alarm, cursing it for ever coming into existence until it finally shut up. “Good morning, Kitten.” Blue purrs beside him on the bed, head butting his other arm until he lifts it to pet her. “You did not wake up in the middle of the night. So your dreams were not bad then?” 
> 
> He lets out a sigh his fingers scratching behind her ears. “They started out bad. But, I’m happy with the ending.” Blue purred in acknowledgement. He smiled down at her placing a kiss on her head before standing up with a back-popping stretch and heading for the bathroom for a shower, humming to himself as he goes.

Its dark. Too dark. Even the light from the moon barely lights anything around him. Lance tries to keep his panting shallow and quiet, but he’s too scared to really control it or the shaking of his body as he huddles in a ball in the back of the box-like room he’s in. A loud barking comes from nearby, deep and angry. Lance tries to stay as still as possible as he presses himself against the wall of his hiding spot. He heard the loud thumps of steps drawing near and voices talking with each other.

“Did you find him?”

“Do you SEE him with me? No, so obviously I didn’t find him.”

“He has to be hiding around here somewhere.”

“Where else is there to even check? He must have gotten away. Lets just go regroup and we’ll try again next time.”

The dog’s barking got angrier, louder.

“If we don’t get out of here someone is going to call the cops just because this stupid mutt wont shut up.”

“Well theres always a cure for something that talks too much.”

Lance’s eyes widened and he shifted to the opening of his hiding place, trying to peek out without being noticed. A soft pop sound. Lance bit his lip.

The barking stopped.

Lance waited for the laughter. It didn’t come. He blinked in confusion, shuffling closer to the exit. Slowly he peeked out of the opening his head shifting to the side where he saw the shadow of Killer, the rottweiler he befriended when he moved to the area. He was mid jump, mouth open with drool dribbling out the side, a viciously angry look on his face as he lunged at the fence where three large human figures stood. He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“Oh, here you are.” Lance screamed, jumping, smacking his head against the entrance of the doghouse he was hiding in. “Oh god. Lance I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I just… couldn’t find you.”

Carefully Lance peeked out of the doghouse again, looking away from Killer to the large mass sitting on the other side of the miniature building. “S’too dark.”

The large shadow twitched, almost like a tilt of a furry head. “I’m sorry? I didn’t hear you.”

“ITS TOO DARK!! I DON’T…. please…. I don’t like the dark.”

The scene shifted with a blink of the eye from the dark backyard to the inside of a brightly lit auditorium. Lance let out a long sigh of relief letting his arms give out under him, falling to his chest on the stage. With a stressed laugh he rolled over onto his back draping his arm over his eyes. “So… feel better?” The voice was right next to his ear. He reached out slowly with the hand not covering his eyes. His fingers meeting with soft fur. His fingers twitched slowly feeling along the fur, moving down until his hand pressed over a giant paw.

“Starting out in lion form this time?” Slowly Lance turned his head peeking out around his arm at the unnatural blackness of the giant paws beside him.

The lion gave an amused chuckle. “I do like how powerful I feel in this form.”

Lance smiled, finally uncovering his face to push himself up into sitting. “Sorry about last time. I was just joking around. I didn’t mean to upset you. I don’t get much social interaction so I have a tendency to go overboard.”

“Its okay Lance.” The lion is laying down beside him, tail swishing in the air. “I’m not upset with you, it was just… very awkward.”

Lance laughs. “I have that effect on people. So… what should I call you then?”

“Not daddy.”

Lance play pouted. “You’re no fun. That’s okay though. I’ve been thinking about it, and I think I’ve figured out what I’m supposed to call you.”

The lion looks amused, almost like its raising an eyebrow at him. “I’m listening.”

“I’m pretty sure I should be calling you Shiro.” The amused look on Lance’s face fell away to seriousness as he stared down the lion in front of him. Said lion’s eyes blew wide, its jaw dropping to show giant fangs. It blinks, then looks almost like its furrowing its brow before its eyes shift away.

“Why would you think that?” It turned its head to look out at the empty seats of the auditorium.

Lance’s smile grew slowly, a smug expression taking over as he spoke. “Because that’s your name. Your reaction is all the answer I need. You’re Shiro.”

“Alright.” The lion shrugs pushing itself up into sitting, looking over at Lance from the corner of its eyes. “You got me, Lance. I admit defeat. Did Keith tell you?”

“Nope, I figured it out when you sent Black to watch me. You think I’m so stupid I can’t put dream Black being owned by dream person and awake Black being owned by Shiro together to realize you ARE Shiro.”

Shiro shrugs. “I didn’t honestly think you would SEE Black in your dreams. She’s normally not one to enjoy the company of others. She still attacks Keith from time to time.”

“So… Does this mean I get to see what you actually look like?” Lance leaned forward on his hands and knees.

Shiro laughed. “Not a chance. You can see what I look like when you see me in person.”

“And when do I get to do that? Not that I’m rushing or anything but I’m a curious person by nature, Shiro. I gotta know.”

Shiro looked up in thought before looking back to Lance. “Tell ya what. You figure out how to see me without my help and I’ll let you pick what we do in a dream.”

“Oh! I can do this! It’ll be easy.” Lance sat back down grinning full out now.

“No cheating, Lance. You can’t have Keith introduce you. I’m going to tell him this too.”

Lance’s grin instantly turns into a pout. “Spoilsport.” Shiro laughs. But the sound comes out as a loud buzzing. Repeating over, and over, and over. Until…

Lance sits up in bed with a groan, hand smacking at his alarm, cursing it for ever coming into existence until it finally shut up. “Good morning, Kitten.” Blue purrs beside him on the bed, head butting his other arm until he lifts it to pet her. “You did not wake up in the middle of the night. So your dreams were not bad then?”

He lets out a sigh his fingers scratching behind her ears. “They started out bad. But, I’m happy with the ending.” Blue purred in acknowledgement. He smiled down at her placing a kiss on her head before standing up with a back-popping stretch and heading for the bathroom for a shower, humming to himself as he goes.

 

* * *

 

  
At around noon Lance finds himself sitting on the floor, Blue and Black both watching him from the cat tree behind him as he spreads the freshly printed pictures from his phone out around him. “What is he doing?” Black’s voice was quiet.

“I believe he is trying to decide what to do with them.” Blue’s reply was the same, the two cats talking back and forth to each other.

“Why does he not just stick them to his wall haphazardly like he’s done the rest?”

“I think he is trying to decide which one to put in the frame he got.”

“You two know I can hear you right?” Lance grumbles shoving the pictures aside to turn and glare at the two cats. “And why are you still here, Black?”

Black sniffs indignantly. “No one is there during the day… I happen to not like being alone, not that you care.”

Lance sighs. “Sorry. I didn’t mean that, I’m just frustrated.”

“What has your fur standing on end, Kitten?” Blue peeks over the edge of the shelf she’s on. “Perhaps we can help you.”

“I just… I wanna use this picture frame Keith got me. But, I don’t know what to put in it. Is it appropriate to put a picture of the two of us together in a frame after only one date? I mean… he gave me the frame so I feel like it should be fine… but… isn’t that also weird?” Lance sighs glancing at the pile of animal photos, selfies, and pictures of Keith scattered about his floor.

“Do you think he realizes that cats don’t date, so all of this is weird to us?”

“Black, please. Let me handle this.” Blue hops down from the cat tree and pads across the floor looking at every picture before settling on one, placing her paw on the corner of the glossy image. The picture smiles up at them, an image of Lance grinning with Keith barely holding his laughter beside him as they lay in a glass bubble, fish swimming in the tank behind their heads. “This one.”

Lance looks at the picture, a soft smile on his lips. “You think so?”

“I know so. It is a good image, your smile is beautiful in it. I wish to see it in your fancy frame, go on, put it in there.” Blue’s paw swipes at the picture sending it gliding across the floor closer to Lance. He picks it up turning to the frame and settling it inside, flipping it over to look at the image surrounded by the animals of the novelty frame.

A knock at the door causes him to jump sending the frame flying into the air. Scrambling to save it he flings himself across the floor getting hit in the back by the frame that then tumbles to the floor next to him. “You okay in there buddy?” Hunk’s voice calls from the door. Lance sighs pushing himself up into standing and opening the door. “Oh! Hey buddy. What was that loud thump I just heard?”

“I uh… tripped.” Lance’s cheeks darken as he scratches the back of his head and looks to the side. “What brings you here Hunkalicious? I didn’t have to work today did i?” His brows furrow together as he turns to look at his friend.

Hunk grins and walks past Lance and into the living room picking up the picture frame to look at it, his grin growing impossibly further. “Oh you didn’t know?” He turns a sly smile to Lance as he shuts the door giving Hunk a look filled with suspicion. “I’ve come to pick you up. Heard it was time for you to properly meet the members of Voltron.”

Lance’s eyes practically sparkle “really?? Now??? All of them?”

Hunk walks around the pictures on the floor to place the framed photo down on a table before heading for the cat tree to pet the two watching felines. “Well, not all of them. A few of them claim they can’t make it. Some stubborn stupid reason I’m sure. But you’ll meet some of them, and learn about what we do. I mean… if you still want to do it.”

“Absolutely!!! Let me just… pick up this mess and put on some… not pjs… and we can go!” He kneels down to start picking up the pictures but was quickly shooed away.

“You go get dressed, I’ll pick up your pictures. And I expect you to tell me all about this date you had on the way there.” Lance nodded bouncing to his feet and scrambling down the hall to his room.

* * *

 

  
A change of clothes, a car ride, and a lot of teasing from Hunk later left Lance climbing out of the car at a pastel yellow, pink, and blue painted house with a large fenced in yard. He looked at Hunk in confusion only to find him already walking up and unlocking the fence. “You coming, Lance?”

Lance nodded slamming the car door and jogging after him. “This place doesn’t seem like your typical government agency meeting place.”

“That’s because its my house. And we’re not a government agency. We’re more like private investigators who randomly get hired by the government.” Hunk grins and shoves him lightly. “Like Sherlock Holmes, only theres more than two people in our group. And we have pets too!”

“Oh! Whats your pet?” Lance grins looking around the too-cute house with its large flowering garden hidden behind its own fence. “And why is your house so… cute… I mean don’t get me wrong Hunk, you’re adorable. But, this place is so…”

“I don’t have a Familiar Lance.” Hunk shoved the door open and walked inside. You… don’t actually know much about any of us. But, we want to fix that starting today.

“Wait, so how come you got to join without a Familiar and I didn’t?” Lance pouted following him into a large sitting room full of people. “Oh… uh… hi?”He saw Pidge, hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, tufts of it falling out and curling around their face and their older brother Matt who sported a new undercut since the last time Lance saw him. Across the room a giant man with skin a darker tan than his own stood with arms crossed, long black braid draped over his shoulder and falling down his toned chest. A small girl with untamed brown hair ran through a different entrance to the room diving into the arms of a muscular man with purple hair slicked back and a goatee. Sitting next to them is a skinnier, but slightly taller man with a white mohawk who looked very guilty up at Lance. “ULAZ?”

“Hello Lance. Its good to see you again.” Ulaz pushed himself off the couch and crossed the room to place a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Its nice to finally be able to talk to you again after our unfortunate separation a few years ago. Pidge has been keeping me up to date on how you’ve been doing. We were starting to worry we’d never be able to reveal ourselves to you.”

“How are you not dead? I saw you that day Ulaz. You were… I saw it…” Lance’s vision blurs as he fights back tears, a sniff ruining his attempts at looking strong. “Why wouldn’t you tell me.”

Ulaz sighs and looks around the room before looking back down to Lance. “Before you met your pet, would you have believed me if I told you I can heal such an injury? That you saw me on the ground cold with heart seemingly not beating, but still alive? Would you have stayed calm and careful protecting yourself?” Lance opens his mouth but Ulaz cuts him off with a wave of his hand. “No, you wouldn’t have. So we had to keep my continuing assistance in keeping you alive a secret and hope you would one day find your soulmate.”

“So all of you have a familiar?” Lance looks around the room eyes settling on the little girl. She looked to be four or five with a tooth missing in the front, her hair sticking up every which way and her eyes a light blonde that flashed yellow in the light. “Even the little girl??”

“Well everyone but Hunk. Little Max here included. Though she is more of a team cheerleader. Her parents would kill me if I even tried to bring her into a mission.” Pidge grins walking over to scruff the little girl’s hair.

“You’re damn straight I’d kill you, Pidge. Don’t think I’ve forgotten the last time you took her to the museum and lost her in the Egypt exhibit.” Hunk shuffled around Lance to scoop up the girl with a mock frown. “And don’t you think I’ve forgotten how mean a prank that was to play on your auntie Pidge Maxillian.” The girl cackles wrapping her arms tightly around Hunk’s neck in a hug.

“YOU’RE A DAD?”

“Surprised?” Hunk’s smile was soft, full of love as he looked at his daughter. “My wife is a member of Voltron too. Where is your mother little tornado? Can you get her for me?”

Max grins slipping from Hunk’s hands to the floor before disappearing with a gust of wind and a giggle. “Woah. Can honestly say I never thought I’d see a real-life kid flash.” Lance looks around at everyone again. “So? How about some introductions? I’ll start. I’m Lance and I can talk to animals, my familiar is a cat, and my favorite color is blue.”

“What are we in elementary sch-“ Pidge is cut off by Hunk chiming in.

“I’m Hunk! I don’t have a familiar but you better believe I’m the best person you’ve ever met when it comes to repairing anything electrical. My favorite color is yellow!” Hunk beams, causing Pidge to sigh loudly which turns into a groan when Matt excitedly joins in.

“I’m Matt. The most beautiful man you’ll ever meet.” He flashes a wink and fingerguns before carrying on. “I can walk through solid objects, but not living ones, my familiar is a hawk, and my favorite color is gold, cuz that’s what I always get.”

“Oh my god Matt you-“

“I’m Ulaz. My body has rapid healing abilities, my familiar is a pomeranian, and I am partial to shades of white.”

“Seriously? A pomeranian? Do you get it groomed with little bows?”

The man on the couch grins. “I’m Thace. I boost other people’s power by touching them, my familiar is a African Gray that knows every bad word in the book, my favorite color is obviously purple, and I can confirm Ulaz’s dog is a spoiled princess.”

“What he doesn’t tell you is he’s the one that spoils her.” Ulaz winks walking back over to sit back in his spot on the couch.

“My name is Kolivan. I can change the shape of metals, my familiar is a horse, and my favorite color is also purple.” The man with the long braid looks put out to join in with all of this, but still gives a small smile when Thace sends him a thumbs up.

“Oh! Are we doing introductions? Its just like when we start a new year, all those smiling young faces eager to make friends and tell all about their summer. Ah makes me miss the classroom.” A man walks in with a head of bright red hair and a matching handlebar mustache. His face was dusted in freckles as he wrapped an arm around Lance’s shoulder. “My name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe, I teach the first grade, my power is puppetry, my familiar is a brilliant earth worm I have named Bi Boh Bi, he is a master of getting flowers to bloom let me tell you.”

“Coran you’re rambling.” A woman walks in, long hair bleached white cascading in waves down her back, her sundress swished around her as she smiled at Lance. “His favorite color is orange. My name is Allura, I teach the third grade, I can change where doors lead to, but only if I know the place I’m changing it to, my familiar is a rat, and my favorite color is pink.”

Another woman walked in, the young Max in her arms, her own dress showing off the ripples of muscles under her dark skin, her hair styled into a bob and eyes the same near-yellow brown as the little girl in her arms. “I’m Shay, I own a plant nursery, I can talk to plants, my familiar is a tortoise named Archibald, and I am quite partial to the color yellow.” She gives a soft smile over to Lance. “It is a pleasure to finally get to meet you Lance. Hunk is always talking about you.”

“Woah, Hunk. I’m pretty sure your wife could bench press anyone in this room.” Lance looked awed.

“I can guarantee she can.” Hunk practically sparkled with pride laying a quick kiss on Shay’s cheek then Max’s.

“Oh me next me next!!” Max grinned squirming in her mother’s grip to look at Lance. “M’names Margret. But that’s a old lady name, so I go by Max! I’m super fast. LIKE SUPER SUPER FAST! My familiar is a cor…” her eyebrows furrow and she looks over to her parents.

“It’s a Corgi, dear.” Shay supplies.

“Yeah! A Corgi daddy named Ein! I’ve had him since I was a little baby.”

“You’re still a little baby.” Pidge smirked at the girl getting a raspberry blown their way in response.

“You’re not one to talk squirt.” Matt ruffled Pidge’s hair causing more to fall from its band.

“Can I continue?” Max pouted then nodded when no one else spoke. “My favorite color is blue!!”

“Good choice. Blue is the best color.” Lance beamed at Max, who’s grin grew impossibly wider.

“Finally my turn?” Pidge pushed their glasses up their nose. “I’ve been Pidge since I got in trouble with the law and had to drop the name Katie. My power is electrical manipulation, my familiar is a praying mantis, and I am obviously partial to green.”

“Is there… anyone else?” Lance looked around curiously at everyone, seeing them all avoiding eye contact. “Come on, theres more right?”

“Well, Ryner has the ability to calm people down, but she doesn’t do much in Voltron. And we have a girl who can turn into a mermaid, and another who can spawn jellyfish out of puddles of water, its actually pretty creepy.” Pidge taps their chin in thought. “Theres a werewolf type girl but she only comes along for the most extreme cases… and one that can change into a cool lizard man. But, he had work.”

“Piiiiidge.” Lance groans out their name, draping himself over the back of a chair as he pouts at them.

“There are also other members who wish to remain a secret.” They finally supplied with a knowing smirk. “Now that our first grade introductions are done. Lets talk Voltron!”

“Ah yes, the main event is always worth the wait.” Coran sits on the arm of the chair Lance draped himself over and Allura settles next to Pidge and Matt.

“Voltron is a secret organization of witches who work behind the scenes to try and protect the world from an evil witch organization run by a man who is super strong, and his wife who saps people’s life away through her damn fingers. They have a son who is spoiled rotten, expects to get whatever he wants. We’ve heard he has powers, but not what they are. And they have many, many followers.” Pidge points a finger at Lance.

“The murder coverup you witnessed when I found you was done by Haggar. The life vampire. You were just lucky I was out and about that day. Searching the police database for any new information on our enemies. I saw you talking through the camera and had to save you. Though, to be honest. I didn’t mean for us to… keep you. That was Ulaz’s idea.”

“Now we all know he would have been killed if we’d just sent him home with a pat on the head. I just wanted to ensure his safety for a few months. But then, well you know the rest, you were there.” Ulaz shrugged.

“After we relocated you for the third time we realized we’d all grown attached to you, even Kolivan who never even spoke to you. So we decided to search for a way to try and find your familiar. Under the agreement that once you got your powers we could bring you in as a true member of Voltron.” Allura smiled up at him, tucking her hair behind her ear. “We took you to so many places with the chance to run into an animal. Had been trying for years. This relocation was the idea of one of our other members, he said you might find something at the nearby zoo. Plus Ryner has the animal sanctuary here, so it was perfect.”

“You all worked so hard for me.” Lance looked like he was going to cry as he looked at each face in turn. “So, what’s my job in all this then!”

“Well, first you need to learn self defense.” Kolivan piped in from the wall. “In your current state we can’t leave you to take care of yourself let alone trust you to actually help us.”

“And after that, your power is perfect for information gathering with Pidge. I mean come on. You can talk to any animal? That’s so cool.” Hunk beamed at him.

Lance frowned slightly, the a slow smile curled on his lips. “Self defense huh? I know just where to go.”

“Gross.” Pidge gags with a dramatic eyeroll. “I am not driving him there.” They stick a finger to their nose, Matt quickly following. Max cackles sticking a finger on hers and her mother’s noses. Kolivan looked unamused but followed suit the same time as Thace and Ulaz. Allura put her finger on her own nose with a giggle, Coran following with a wink.

Hunk looks around with a shrug. “I don’t mind driving you buddy. But we gotta get you a car or something. Just because I’m the only one without magic doesn’t make me a chauffeur. Come on, its still early enough to go today.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a whole nother portion planned out for this chapter but its so long already that i decided to make it the next chapter! 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued reading and comments, they really do make me feel so good! 
> 
> Random confession: Ulaz was supposed to be dead but i decided TODAY that i didnt want him to die so made his fucking character sheet while writing.


	9. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked up from the laptop in front of him, a look of shock crossing his face before settling into a forced smile. “La-er I mean. Hello! Welcome to The Pride Land. How can I help you?”
> 
> Lance’s eyes shifted to the purple print on the man’s shirt reading his name. “Well, Regris. I’m actually looking for Keith. He told me I could find him here.”
> 
> “Oh, did he? Sure wish he’d warned me you were coming. He tends to hang out in the room he teaches people in let me just-oh! Shiro, could you show Lance where Keith is?” Regris looked over Lance’s shoulder almost pleadingly.

The Pride Land was much bigger than Lance expected. The giant two story building taking up an entire block with just the building and its parking lot. Which, Lance noticed in his awe, was nearly full of cars. People going in and out carrying their gym bags and talking amongst each other happily. “Its huge right?” Hunk grins jabbing Lance with his elbow. “Shay and I had the same reaction when we first came here. Who knew those two would have such a successful business. They sure don’t act it.”

“This is amazing.” Lance stared in awe.

“So… are you going in? Or…” Hunk’s teasing grin was infectious, drawing Lance out of his shock. Lance shoved at his arm before climbing out of the car. “Do you want me to wait?”

“Hunk! I’m not a kid. I’ll be fine.” Hunk’s laughter could still be heard as Lance shut the door and turned to walk towards the building. He stopped at the entrance taking a deep breath before walking in. It took him a moment to reorient himself to the inside but, once he did he found the desk set up against a wall with a huge mirror behind it and walked up to it. The man behind it was tall with light muscles under a black and purple tanktop, his head was shaved completely bald, and a snake tattoo wound around his right arm.

He looked up from the laptop in front of him, a look of shock crossing his face before settling into a forced smile. “La-er I mean. Hello! Welcome to The Pride Land. How can I help you?”

Lance’s eyes shifted to the purple print on the man’s shirt reading his name. “Well, Regris. I’m actually looking for Keith. He told me I could find him here.”

“Oh, did he? Sure wish he’d warned me you were coming. He tends to hang out in the room he teaches people in let me just-oh! Shiro, could you show Lance where Keith is?” Regris looked over Lance’s shoulder almost pleadingly.

Lance’s head shot up looking into the mirror behind Regris, wide blue eyes meeting with shocked gray ones. Shiro had black hair cut in an undercut fashion with a large patch colored white styled to the side. He wore the same tanktop as Regris, probably a uniform shirt for all the employees, and his body was covered in scars a prominent one cut across his face. He clutched a clipboard in his hands, one of them drawing Lance’s eye to its metallic shine. He looks back up, eyes meeting with Shiro’s again, watching a grin spread across his face.

“Shiro?” Lance turned to actually face him, watching a look of childish mischief take over his face. Before he could say anything else he watches Shiro fling the clipboard past Lance into Regris’ waiting hands and turn on his heels to run further into the building. “You… GET BACK HERE!!”

Lance took off after him, laughter reaching his ears as he weaves around confused people, apologizing as he goes. He stumbles when Shiro easily jumps over a man laid out on a bench press, almost smacking into a woman as she wiped down a different machine. He apologized jogging backward before turning back around to resume his pursuit. Shiro shoved through a door, running down a hall slowing to make sure he didn’t actually lose Lance as he crashed through the door behind him.

With another round of laughter Shiro pushed through a door. Panting Lance chased after him.

“What the hell Shiro?”

“Brought you something.”

“What are you- Lance?” Lance burst into the room narrowly avoiding smacking into Keith.

“See ya later Lance.” Shiro winked over his shoulder, sending a mock salute before diving through the open window, rolling on the ground outside to get back to his feet and keep running.

“GET BACK HERE YOU FURRY FUCK!!!!” Lance smacked into the window, chest heaving as he glared at the retreating form. “What the hell…”

“I think he likes having someone he can actually get away from.” Keith leans his shoulder against the window glancing out of it with a chuckle.

Lance looked over at him. “Is he always like this?”

“Only when he likes you.” Keith’s smile turns fond. “You should have seen him before the accident. Back when we were just starting to date, he was always doing mischievous things. I remember one time he bought a mini freezer just to store snowballs in his house so he could confuse people by hitting them with them when there was no snow. Those things were so hard by the time he ran out, I swear they left welts… Didn’t help that he threw them like a damn baseball pitch at point blank range.”

“Did the accident have anything to do with Voltron?” Lance turned to rest his back against the window. Watching Keith’s reaction.

“Yeah, we were chasing someone and his- oh.” Keith’s eyes widened as he met with Lance’s smug face. “Who told?”

“You, just now. Plus I’m not stupid Keith. Once Pidge explained the whole familiar thing to me it was pretty obvious. What I don’t understand is why I went to meet everyone today and yet you two weren’t there.” Lance crossed his arms over his chest.

Keith sighed, turning to lean his back against the wall. “Shiro said if he went it’d be to easy for you. I’m assuming his diving through the window just now had something to do with that too.” Lance nodded. “And well… I didn’t want you to think… I didn’t just go out with you because of Voltron, okay?”

Lance laughed. “You… oh god… you honestly thought… Keith. You’re adorable.”

“What? It’s a legitimate fear! It took us years to get the courage to actually talk to you and I didn’t want to fuck it up now, not when I just got the chance to hang out with you.” Keith looked offended, the pout on his face rivaled that of even the cutest of puppies.

“Years, huh? Man. I must be one hot commodity to have you pining after me for years.” Lance wagged his eyebrows causing Keith to snort in laughter. “Though if I’d known you just wanted to hang out I wouldn’t have embarrassed myself with the whole date thing. Making you hold my hand and kiss me, must have been torture for yo-“

Keith cut him off with a hard kiss, fingers gripping his shirt and tugging him back away from the window. He kept moving, pulling Lance along until his back hit the wall. His tongue coming out to run along the seam of Lance’s lips as he moves his hands down to grip his hips, pulling him closer. Smiling into the kiss Lance’s arms move up to cage Keith’s head in, stepping up so their bodies press together. Mouth opening their tongues came together in a dance for dominance neither of them were in a rush to win.

Their kissing became more frenzied as time passed, gasps of breath between presses of lips. Teeth nipping playfully at tongues and lips. Keith’s hands wandered finding the bottom of Lance’s shirt and slipping under it, nails digging lightly into bare flesh as he pulls him impossibly closer, feeling the shudder run up Lance’s spine encouraging him to wrap his arms tighter, pressing his nails harder into his back. Lance groans pressing forward grinding their pelvises together feeling Keith’s hardening cock press against his own through their clothes.

“Oh dear, did we come to the wrong room?”

“No that can’t be the nice man at the desk gave us very specific directions. Though I can honestly say I don’t remember paying for a show.”

“Are you complaining? This is the most action I’ve had in years.”

The two freeze, eyes shooting open to look at each other, cheeks turning impossibly red as they slowly move to look at the door where a crowd of old ladies was forming. “Oh my god.” Lance squeaked out hiding his face in Keith’s shoulder.

“I don’t know why you’re freaking out, you can leave. I have to stay and teach them.” Lance laughs, stepping back to wipe a tear from his eye as he tries to catch his breath. Keith grins, adjusting himself and smoothing his clothes out before moving around Lance to the center of the room.

Lance follows him and with a mischievous wink to the women places an arm around Keith’s shoulder. “Ladies! I am so sorry it seems we lost track of time and cut into your class. Let me just kiss my boyfriend goodbye and he’ll be all yours.” He turns to face Keith, taking in the eyeroll and smirk playing across his face. Quieter he asks “I am your boyfriend, right?”

“Well I guess you are now. I feel like these old ladies will kill me if I turn you down.” Lance beams placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth before weaving around the women and into the hallway. With a satisfied smile he hummed to himself walking out into the main room before realizing he had no idea how to get home and going to ask Regris for directions.

 

* * *

 

 

After turning down Regris’ offer of a ride home and following his directions Lance made it to an area he knows, stopping at the grocery store to pick up a few things including a can of unsalted cashews. With a look up at the rapidly setting sun he cursed the winters and their too-early nights. He looked around drawing up what he knew about the city in his mind before deeming the quickest way home was to cut through a bunch of side streets and an elementary school playground. “Well, the quickest way to any place is to go straight.” He mumbled to himself before setting off down an unlit side street.

After the third block lacking street lights Lance reached the edge of the school, looking at the shadowed yard around it with a deep sigh. “I should have just gone the way I know… its getting dark way too fast. Maybe if i-“

“No time.” A weight lands on his shoulder causing him to jump and scream nearly throwing his groceries in the air. “Go now, hurry.” With a twitch of her tail, and a dig of her tiny claws into his shoulder Red secured herself looking forward, then back, then forward again.

“What the hell Red? How did you even get up there without me noticing?” Lance scowled as best he could at the squirrel on his shoulder to no effect as she just ignored him to look back again.

“No time. Go, go now.”

Lance hesitated looking at the now darker school yard. “I don’t think I can-“

“NO TIME!!! RUN!!!” Red’s tail twitches faster. Swallowing hard Lance takes off, running as fast as he can past hopscotch, through a swingset, under a slide, and to the building wall. “Don’t stop. Go.”

“Red what the hell is going on?”

“Quiet. Go!”

“Fine but you’re explaining this to me when we get-“

“GO DAMN IT!!” Red grabs a piece of his hair yanking it hard. With a glare at the growing darkness behind him Lance starts running again, following the building until he gets to the other side, nearly falling on his face when he tries to jump a small set of steps. “Go left.” He follows red’s directions, every time he starts to slow down or try and talk she yanks at his hair and barks another order.

By the time he reaches his building his lungs are burning and his limbs feel like jelly. He slams into the door, both him and Red cursing at the impact before he keys in the code and slips into the building shoving the door shut behind him. He jogs up the steps until he’s out of sight of the windows then stops, leaning against the wall, chest heaving. “Jesus christ Red. What was that about?”

“You were being followed.”

“Oh… but isn’t Voltron always following me?” He tries to look at the squirrel on his shoulder. She jumps down moving over to stand on the banister, looking down the steps to the door.

“That wasn’t Voltron.” Her head turns to look back at him, beady eyes narrowed. “I am the main member of Voltron that follows you.”

“You? Seriously?” Lance slows his breathing trying to push himself off the wall to get the rest of the way up to his apartment. “No offense Red. I mean you’re small so obviously its easy for you to hide in plain sight, but… what can you do if something happens?”

“I just saved you didn’t I? You ungrateful human.” She casts one more look to the doorway before walking up the banister, Lance following behind her. “

“I’m sorry. And thank you. But I mean, what if I can’t run. Or someone catches me?” He turns to look at her, eyes taking in the red of her fur standing on end like a spooked cat.

“I get help.”

“Wouldn’t you be too late? By the time you reach whoever you go to I could already be-“ he cut short, eyes widening when Red disappeared from the banister. His head whipped around searching before seeing the twitch of a tail up at the top of the steps. Red stared down at him, tiny arms crossed over her chest before she disappeared again, a weight settling on his shoulder.

“For someone who was just introduced to the world of magic, you are too quick to judge what anyone can do. Now get to your nest already, I want those nuts I saw you buying.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note from the last chapter: i do not thing Margret is an old lady name. But, i imagine a 5ish year old kid who is strongly influenced by Pidge probably would. 
> 
> Now. This chapter was actually the parts i cut out of the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy them! I was so excited to write this chapter like GOSH! Playful Shiro is my lifeforce and i would do anything for that man in the few scenes they show him having fun.
> 
>  
> 
> As always thank you for everything!


	10. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue moves into his view sitting in front of his face. “You fell asleep on your floor going through your frozen memories.” Lance blinks slowly pushing himself up on shaking arms, a kink in his back as he shifts his legs around to sit up. “I had to wake you up though, someone is on the balcony to see you. They say its urgent.”
> 
> “What?” Lance looks over at the balcony doors, blocked by a large curtain. “On my balcony? Why would someone be on my balcony, is it Keith?” Brows furrowed in confusion Lance pushes himself up and walks to the door. “Blue, is it someone I know?”
> 
> “He says it is an emergency, Kitten.”

The sun was setting along the horizon, the water reflecting its bright oranges and reds in the shallow waves. Lance sighs, sitting in the sand arms crossed on his knees looking out at the sight. The waves roll in brushing his feet before sinking slowly back only to return a few seconds later. A crab sidles up next to him, claws held up as it tries to determine if Lance is its enemy.

After a while the crab scurries off to do whatever it is crabs do. Lance smiles at it scampering off in the distance before looking back out at the setting sun, unmoving from its previous position in the sky. A warmth surrounds him and a vibration moves up his back, large black paws settling on either side of his body. “No nightmares tonight?”

“Mmm I figured out it was a dream and tried to do some lucid dreaming, read about it back in the day when I was trying to find a cure for the nightmares.” He leans back into the warmth of the body circling him. “I’m sure it’s a lot easier when you have magic behind you.”

Shiro laughs looking around at the beach. “I don’t know Lance, looks to me like you did a damn fine job without magic behind you. This looks nothing like the dark ominous beach I’ve seen before.” A cold nose presses against Lance’s cheek making him laugh. “Its much warmer and inviting, reminds me of you.”

“Mmm… whatever you say Shiro.” Lance reaches out grabbing a soft ear and tugging on it. “Now WHY DID YOU RUN FROM ME YOU LITTLE SHIT?!”

Shiro’s laugh is full, shaking Lance’s body against him, fangs flashing in the unmoving sun. “It wasn’t planned. I just didn’t expect to see you so soon, and then I just decided to have some fun. You don’t understand how unfair it is to try to play tricks on Keith. He never plays fair.”

“I imagine running from someone who can teleport can be pretty hard… but Shiro, you promised if I saw you while I was awake you’d use your real body here, so why am I cuddles up against a lion.” Lance sends a pout over his shoulder.

Shiro’s big shoulders move in a shrug. “I was in my original form when I got here, but you looked so comfortable I wanted to join you, and figured cuddling a giant cat would be taken better than your neighbor who you’ve only seen once.”

Lance’s pout turns to a deadpan unamused stare. “Shiro, just because I’ve only seen you in your own skin once doesn’t mean I haven’t seen you in my dreams this whole time. Its still you, and you promised mister so show me some skin!”

If lions could smirk Lance is sure it would look like what he saw at that moment. Shiro pushed himself up into sitting behind him. Body shimmering as it reshaped like some bad magical girl transformation until the lion was gone, human arms wrapping around Lance’s waist pulling him back between Shiro’s legs and pressed against his chest. Warm breath tickled his skin as Shiro whispered in his ear. “How much skin do you want me to show?”

Lance groans, face heating up as he buries it in his hands. “Oh my god. Shiro you can’t just say stuff like that!”

Shiro chuckles, resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder. “Why not? I feel like if I’m willing to go through with it then there is nothing wrong with saying it. And I am more than willing to get naked for you, Lance.”

“Shirooooo.” Lance smacks at his arm, watching as the image fizzes like a bad tv reception before returning. His embarrassment forgotten he pokes at the arm again watching it fuzz out from his touch, going cold the longer he touches it. “Why do you do this? I mean, I only saw it for a second before you ran off but your prosthetic seemed pretty advanced. So why hide it?”

“Actually, since its not a part of me, it doesn’t transition with me into dreams, so I make my own while I’m here.”

“Lance.” A female voice, seeming far away.

“What?” Lance looks around.

“Kitten, wake up.” Blue’s voice grows louder.

“Blue? Is that you?”

“You need to wake up now, Kitten. Wake up.”

Lance groans, turning his head against scratchy fabric. “Ugh, why do I hurt everywhere.”

Blue moves into his view sitting in front of his face. “You fell asleep on your floor going through your frozen memories.” Lance blinks slowly pushing himself up on shaking arms, a kink in his back as he shifts his legs around to sit up. “I had to wake you up though, someone is on the balcony to see you. They say its urgent.”

“What?” Lance looks over at the balcony doors, blocked by a large curtain. “On my balcony? Why would someone be on my balcony, is it Keith?” Brows furrowed in confusion Lance pushes himself up and walks to the door. “Blue, is it someone I know?”

“He says it is an emergency, Kitten.”

“Yeah, but… I’m not exactly safe here…”

“I would not put you in danger. Open the door and speak with him.” Lance takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before wrapping his fingers around the door and pulling it open. He looks around in minor confusion only his head peeking out the door as he glances about.

“Ah! You are here.” The deep rumble is accented and rumbles through Lance’s veins. His eyes widen as he meets with large yellow eyes, reflecting in the light. Huge rounded ears perk forward as large paws push the striped body up into sitting, large tail swishing behind it as wide as Lance’s arms. “I was start-“

“NOPE!” Lance slams the door shut locking it.

“Kitten!”

“Lance…” the deep voice is muffled but still can be heart through the glass. A large paw pushes through the cat door padding around on the floor causing Lance to rush scurry away from the door. “Please listen to me.”

“Nope! Nope nope nope nope.” Lance reaches down scooping up Blue clutching her tight to his chest, ignoring her flails of protest as he backs up more.

“Lance please, just listen to what I have to say.”

“Kitten-“

“nope nope nope.” Lance turns to the door to his apartment, Blue still pressed against his chest having given up her fight for escape. He flings the door open slamming it behind him before rushing next door to bang on the door. “Open up open up open-oh thank god.”

The door swings open to a shirtless Shiro, rubbing at his left eye and yawning. “Lance?” His entire persona changes from relaxed to alert in an instant, eyes scanning the hallway before yanking Lance inside and slamming the door shut behind him. “Whats wrong?”

“Theres a tiger on my balcony.” Lance clings tighter to Blue causing her to squeak and dig her claws into his chest.

“I’m sorry theres a what?”

“Shiro? Whats going o- Lance?” Keith stands in the entryway of the apartment holding a bowl and spoon obviously in the middle of cooking.

“There is a tiger on my balcony and it knows my name.”

“Really?” Keith’s eyes light up and in a blink of an eye he’s gone, bowl clattering to the floor sending batter splattering on Shiro’s legs and across the floor.

“KEITH!” Shiro scowls at the mess. “That boy has a bigger death wish than you I swear to-“

“THERE REALLY IS A TIGER HOLY SHIT!” The door to the balcony flings open and Keith peeks inside a huge grin spread across his face. “Guys come look at this thing its just sitting on Lance’s balcony watching me.”

“I won’t even go out there when there isn’t a giant wild cat out there what makes you think I would go now?” Shiro moves to the kitchen grabbing paper towels to wipe the mess off his pants as best he can.

“Keith get away from there if its able to make it up to my balcony it can easily make it from there to yours.” Lance stays at the door ignoring Blue’s claws deep in his skin at this point, annoyed growls coming from her as she continues to be crushed in his arms.

“Dude its not even moving its just watching me. Oh! Its opening its mouth!”

“Lance! If you don’t come out here to talk to me I will be forced to go in there and make you listen.”

“Keith get in here he’s threatening to come in!”

Keith’s grin grows impossibly wider. “You’re talking to him. Holy shit you’re talking to a tiger. This is cool.”

“Keith do not let that tiger into our apartment.” Shiro frowns from the kitchen.

“How are you two so calm about this? It’s a tiger! A full grown tiger is on my balcony and you two act like its just another cat!”

“I’m coming over.” The voice rumbles followed by an excited noise from Keith as he steps into the apartment, watching in awe as the tiger climbs easily from one rail to the other and sits just outside the door, ears back, looking at them.

“KEITH SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!” Lance squeaks as the tiger’s eyes settle on him.

“Lance, I need your help.” The tiger stares unblinking across the apartment at him, completely ignoring as Keith creeps closer to him.

“How can I possibly help you? You’re a 600 pound tiger!”

“My human is in danger. I was told to find you, that you would get help. He said… tell Lance to get Voltron.” The tiger shifts sightly sending a glare at Keith’s outstretched hand.

“Okay, wait.” Lance slowly sets Blue down and steps forward. “Your human knows Voltron?”

“Yes… he said to mention his name. Ahh what was it? Hard? no… Hank? That’s not-“

“Wait! Hunk?”

“That’s it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thank you all for your support, i know i say it every time but i really do appreciate it and love hearing what you have to say!
> 
> So many of you love my playful Shiro and it warms my heart so!! 
> 
> Aaand... enter Yellow!! He has some major patience for a large wild animal!


	11. Tiger’s Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keith, maybe you should go call and see if Hunk is okay so Lance calms down enough to figure out whats going on.” Shiro reasoned crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the tiger. 
> 
> The tiger glanced over at Shiro before looking down where Blue had started rubbing against his front paws. “This is taking too long, how can I speed it up?”
> 
> Blue purrs and settles between its large paws looking up at Lance’s betrayed face with a slight tilt of her head. “Do you have a way to look less scary?”

“Wait, why are we mentioning Hunk?” Shiro moves out of the kitchen slowly watching the tiger for any sudden movements. The tiger’s head tilts, eyes moving to take in Shiro before sending another, louder growl towards Keith who jerks his hand back from where his fingers were grazing its ears.

“Hunk doesn’t have a familiar, he told me that literally hours ago. So why should I believe you now? You could be just name dropping so we’ll drop our defenses and-“ Lance was starting to pace, dropping Blue to the ground as his hands moved around with his words.

The tiger turned unamused eyes back to Lance. “Why would I bother searching you out and waiting ever so patiently at this do- I will bite his hand off if he touches me again.”

Lance stomps across the room grabbing Keith’s hand and yanking him away. “Will you stop I am trying to find out how the deadly animal knows Hunk and its really hard to do that when you’re TRYING to get your limbs removed.”

“Can I come in?”

“NOPE! No deadly animals any closer to me. I am already very uncomfortable with this whole situation I would very much like to just go back to sleep and pretend none of this is happening. But, you mentioned Hunk, and Hunk is my best friend. So i’ll listen to you from far across the room and you will stay out there with your giant teeth and claws and Keith will not touch you or i’ll kill him myself.” Lance shot a glare at Keith from the corner of his eye before backing up away from the tiger again.

“Keith, maybe you should go call and see if Hunk is okay so Lance calms down enough to figure out whats going on.” Shiro reasoned crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the tiger.

The tiger glanced over at Shiro before looking down where Blue had started rubbing against his front paws. “This is taking too long, how can I speed it up?”

Blue purrs and settles between its large paws looking up at Lance’s betrayed face with a slight tilt of her head. “Do you have a way to look less scary?”

“Oh yeah that’s it Blue just tell him to be less scary that’ll work, genius. Why didn’t I think of it?” Lance scowls down at his traitorous cat.

Shiro raises an eyebrow. “You weren’t afraid of me when I was a lion, so why is this any different?”

“Because this isn’t a dream Shiro. If I die here I die. That’s it, no come backs from tiger mauling!”

“You… do know when you die in dreams you die in real- know what we’ll talk about this later. We need to know if Hunk is okay.” Shiro turns to the tiger. “Can he understand me? Ask him why he’s here.”

“I’m getting to it don’t rush me.” Lance frowns.

“So is the human with the shiny paw less scary?” The tiger turns his head staring back at Shiro.

Blue glances up at Shiro, head tilting. “He doesn’t scare me. In fact he gives me tuna.”

“Hm…” the tiger’s head tilts in thought for a second before its eyes close. A loud crack fills the room drawing all eyes to the now standing tiger. Blue takes a few weary steps away as a growl rumbles from his belly followed by another crack and a mewl of pain. The tiger curled up upon himself, breaths coming in heavy pants as his body crunches and cracks, fur growing shorter and body distorting. With each sound a part of the tiger’s body shifts and reforms until it becomes deathly quiet and in the place of the tiger is the curled up form of a man.

His skin was dark, his stripes still showing like slightly darker marking on his flesh. His hair was long and black and he had a dusting of dark hair covering his body. He stretched out with a pained groan his bountiful muscles rolling with the movement. Pushing himself up slowly on shaking limbs he got to his feet, leaning heavily against the door.

“I couldn’t get ahold of Hunk or Shay, i’m trying to call Pidge no- oh!” Keith stops between Shiro and Lance all three of them staring wide eyed at the tiger turned man. “Is that the tiger?” Both Lance and Shiro nod as the tiger opens golden eyes to look at them.

“Can I come in now?” His voice sounded scratchy but his mouth moved into a tentative smile as he turned his eyes back to Lance. “I made myself like this one, so I should not be threatening now, yes?”

“What the fuck?!”

Shiro sighs head falling in his hand. “You’re still the only one that can understand him Lance. Please tell him to come inside so the neighbors don’t complain about a naked man on my balcony.”

“Pidge? Hey finally someone answers listen I’ve been trying to get ahold of Hunk for-oh…” Keith looks over at the man walking slowly into the room as he talks on the phone. “Wait he was… hold on let me put you on speaker.”

Keith pulls the phone away and presses the button on his screen to go speaker. “Keith I don’t have time for this Hunk is missing and I need to get back to sea-“

“If you’d just listen to me the box wouldn’t be yelling at you because I know where he is.” The tiger pushes forward narrowed eyes looking impatiently down at Lance.

“Wait what is that I’m hearing? Keith why did you call me?”

Shiro takes the phone from Keith holding it closer to his face as he watches the tiger stop walking, standing tall above Lance. “We might know where Hunk is Pidge. But, can you tell me where he disappeared at?”

“Yeah he took Shay and Max to the zoo to see the lights. Apparently a Tiger escaped and in the chaos of everyone freaking out like a bunch of idiots they got separated. They caught the tiger shortly after but-“

“Wait, they what?” Lance turns confused eyes to the phone now.

“Lance? Why are you- nevermind I don’t want to know. They caught the tiger.”

Three pairs of eyes turn to take in the tiger man standing before them, an annoyed look on his face. “Pidge, I don’t think that’s the tiger they caught.”

“How can it not be the tiger? They’re zookeepers. I’m pretty sure they know what a tiger is.”

Keith snorts a laugh. “Pidge the tiger is standing in my living room right now.”

“Its WHAT?” The phone glows and shakes in Shiro’s grasp before a spray of green light shoots out of it landing on the ground in front of him taking the form of Pidge. “OH GOD HE’S NAKED.” They quickly cover their eyes.

“Can I talk now or are more people going to come out of the talking box first?”

“Was that the naked man? Did he just growl? What’d he say?”

Lance turns to the tiger, nodding. “I’m sorry. I should have believed you once you mentioned Hunk. I’m assuming the tiger they have is Hunk?” The tiger nods. “Okay… how exactly did this happen?”

“Finally!” He threw his hands up in the air flopping on the ground cross-legged. “I was in my cage, people stop coming once its dark so no one looks through the glass at me. I’d just finished my food and was settling down for an after meal nap when I felt it. It was like a… like someone grabbed me in my heart and pulled. It kept pulling and pulling. It wouldn’t go away so I couldn’t nap. Restless from the weird feeling I decided to follow it.”

“You followed the feeling in your chest?”

“Is Lance talking to the naked man?”

“Shhh Pidge, let them talk.” Keith waves a hand in Pidge’s direction, watching with wide curious eyes as the still very tiger noises come out of the man in front of them.

“I stacked up the stuff they give me to play with until I could reach the edge of the wall and climbed out. After that it was easy, the hardest part was avoiding the humans, they were everywhere! Making loud noises and running around like kittens. It was annoying.” He pouted, fingers tapping on his leg as he continued. “So this feeling was getting… warmer. Almost like something was on my chest heating it up and purring. Next thing I know i’m standing in front of a building chock full of humans that all reek of fear. So I pace in front of the window for a few seconds, I know the people in charge are on their way to drag me back to my cage but the feeling is like RIGHT THERE! Just as i’m about to give up and go back to my home myself this guy comes out of the building. As soon as I saw him I knew I had to talk to him. This guy… he was mine!”

“Wait, so you’re saying in a zoo on emergency lock down because a fucking TIGER escaped its cage Hunk decided instead of waiting it out inside where its safe he was going to go out and face the big scary carnivore?” Lance was pacing again, the tiger watching with a raised brow.

“Yes, he came out, talked to me like some of those humans do the tiny ones, it was ridiculous. Then the others came, they were starting to circle us. I knew I couldn’t let them take me away. This man was my other half! I needed him!! So I did what any sane animal would do… I grabbed him and ran.” The tiger shrugged, continuing on before he could get interrupted again. “So I had his….” He pauses a look of confusion passing on his face as he reaches up to tug on Lance’s shirt.

“That’s called a shirt dear.” Blue supplies from her seat nearby.

“Oh my god is Blue talking to him too? Does he have clothes yet?”

“Pidge! Shhhhh! Shiro went to get him clothes so just…”

“Shirt. Okay! So I bit into his shirt and pulled him along until I found a place for us to hide in the skinny… tall… plants… anyway!! I let go of his shirt and rub against him and theres this… pain at first its just a sudden jolt but then my whole body feels like its ripping apart. Next thing I know I look like this and my human isn’t human anymore! So he starts trying to stand up from where he fell on the floor, wobbling about like a newborn kitten in this full grown tiger body, it was adorable, when the people come. I try to grab him and hide again but they hit him with one of those things that hurt then make you sleepy. I tried dragging him off anyway but he said ‘if you understand me, go find Lance, tell him I need Voltron, my name is Hunk.” He ends his story with a deep sigh looking down at his hands. “It took forever for me to even find you, I ended up getting directions from a pigeon.”

“Wait, so Hunk is the tiger?”

“No, i’m the tiger. Hunk is my human.” The tiger looked up at Lance like he was an idiot.

Lance groaned smacking his forehead. “No I mean at the zoo. The tiger they have right now that they think is you. Its actually Hunk?”

“You don’t listen very well do you.”

With an annoyed groan Lance flings his hands in the air. “You-“

“Lance please don’t argue with the tiger.” Shiro places a hand on Lance’s shoulder holding a pile of clothes out to the tiger. “Here put these on and then we’ll go get Hunk back.”

* * *

 

  
An hour passes and Lance finds himself standing in front of the entrance to the zoo wearing a blue polo and black pants, the tiger next to him in a matching outfit, and Ryner in front of them standing tall staring down the security guard blocking her path. “So you are telling me, after all of the excitement that has happened today, and shooting it with at least one tranquilizer dart, that you honestly believe this tiger is completely fine and healthy. You are telling me, the head emergency vet for every animal in this zoo, that without a checkup you can say for certain that this tiger is completely healthy?”

“We were not given any orders on you coming tonight so we cannot let you in ma’am.” The security guard looked guilty but didn’t back down.

Lance clutched tightly to the pack at his chest. Ryner shakes her head. “I will be going through these doors and my assistants will be coming with me. We will be going to the indoor holding of this tiger and we will be giving it a full checkup. I will be doing all of this now and you will not stop me, because my job is first and foremost the health of these animals. Do you not want to keep these animals safe? Is that not your job?”

The guard stepped back looking anywhere but at Ryner. “My job is to protect this place.”

“Then would you not want to protect this tiger by letting me ensure his life is safe? Or would you rather risk feeling the overpowering guilt you will inevitably feel when the morning comes and the tiger did not make it through the night because you would not let me care for his health?”

After a suffocatingly long pause the guard sighs stepping aside. “I’ll be calling the higher ups about this but go. Hurry up before they tell me to stop you.” Lance lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding his grip loosening on the pack in his grip, fingers aching from clutching for so long. They walk through the door and down the walkway until the guard is out of sight then they break into a run, the tiger quickly taking the lead.

It feels like an eternity, but really is only about five minutes before they stop outside the building they need. Lance and Ryner panting for breath as the Tiger looks down at them brow raised. “Tired already? You humans are quite weak.” Lance frowns shooting a glare up at him as he grabs the door handle and tries to turn it, scowl deepening when the door doesn’t budge.

“Uh… Ryner, you wouldn’t happen to maybe have a key would you?” He wiggles the handle violently.

She sighs. “No, they don’t give me keys. I get escorted whenever I’m here.”

The tiger growls loudly shoving Lance aside and grabbing the handle. With a loud crack he yanks pulling the handle off the door. He scowls at the metal in his hand before throwing it on the ground. Putting both hands on the door he pushes hard. Cracks and groans echo through the night before the door pushes in. Lance stares wide eyed as an alarm starts buzzing.

“I hope you guys realize this is going to make my job a lot harder here.” Ryner sighs following him in. Lance scurries after her. They walk through the dark hall to the small inner habitat where they see a smaller dark furred tiger sleeping on a pile of hay.

“Hunk!!!” Lance smacks on the glass in front of him. “Come on buddy wake up we gotta get out of here!” Another loud crack and the tiger is in the cage. He frowns down at the sleeping Hunk tiger before crouching down, grabbing the giant front paws of the unconscious Hunk he yanks pulling him up. “HEY DON’T HURT HIM!!”

Lance rushes around into the broken door and digs his fingers into Hunk’s fur. “You’re going to dislocate his arm like that!”

“Shut up and help me get him on my back before the humans come to stop us.”

“Boys please hurry we’re already ten minutes past our promised pickup time and Kolivan is not going to just wait around when cops pull up.” Ryner stands at the broken door keeping watch for anyone coming while Lance awkwardly pulls and shoves Hunk up onto the tiger’s back. After a few failed attempts and slips of the furry figure the tiger is able to stand and walk, albeit a bit hunched over, with Hunk draped over his back. They rush out of the building and weave through the zoo towards a different entrance than the one they came in at, rushing out of the already unlocked and opened gates.

Meeting up with Thace he swings the gate back closed behind them before rushing the group into the opened horse trailer waiting for them. The doors slam shut behind them and the truck takes off seconds later as sirens fill the air. Hunk is slowly lowered to the floor of the trailer and everyone waits. Lance holds his breath as the truck speeds away from the zoo, the sirens growing louder. Time stands still as the truck slows to a stop, red and blue flashing in the windows of the trailer as sirens are all they hear.

The flashing lights pass.

The sirens fade.

The truck starts driving again.

Everyone lets out the breath they were holding and turns to the still sleeping tiger form of Hunk. “So… when is he going to wake up?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya’ll not gonna lie, i fuckin love yellow. Like he’s precious and i want him in my life.   
> This chapter was 1) supposed to be longer but i have no idea how i’m going to write the next part of it yet and 2) was supposed to be up on saturday but i played zelda instead of being productive for like 3 days. 
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed it tho!


	12. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keith?” His voice squeaks as he turns in a full circle, the shadows from the trees looming over him dark and ominous. A rustling to his side whips him around to look into the bamboo brush. “Hello?” Glowing yellow eyes blink at him from the darkness, a loud growl filling the air. Backing up slowly Lance swallows down a scream as a giant panther comes slinking out of the bamboo, licking it’s tongue across sharp white fangs. 
> 
> The panther followed his every move. Taking small frantic breaths Lance turned and ran, a roar sounding behind him. Closing his eyes tight he ran blindly through the path, tripping and skidding across the concrete sending burning pain through his hands and knees.

Lance grinned, face pressed against the glass as he watched the young manatee rise up in the water for a breath of fresh air. “God, she’s so cute! Isn’t she cute Keith?” He turned to his side with a bright smile and excitement in his eyes. Shock quickly filled his features when he found a faceless stranger standing there instead. Turning in a near 360 turn Lance looked about the open floor of the building seeing only faceless strangers and children.

“Keith?” Swallowing down his anxiety he moves to check all the corners, frowning when he can’t find Keith inside the building at all. “Maybe he went out for fresh air, yeah that’s it. He wouldn’t just ditch me here.” Nodding to himself Lance moves to the exit quickly squeezing past a faceless family and out into the open. He looked around with pursed lips when he still sees no sign of his date. Swallowing down his panic Lance starts running, looking at every person he passes, ignoring every animal. He ran past so many exhibits he couldn’t even keep track, only slowing down when he realized there were no people around.

“Keith?” His voice squeaks as he turns in a full circle, the shadows from the trees looming over him dark and ominous. A rustling to his side whips him around to look into the bamboo brush. “Hello?” Glowing yellow eyes blink at him from the darkness, a loud growl filling the air. Backing up slowly Lance swallows down a scream as a giant panther comes slinking out of the bamboo, licking it’s tongue across sharp white fangs.

The panther followed his every move. Taking small frantic breaths Lance turned and ran, a roar sounding behind him. Closing his eyes tight he ran blindly through the path, tripping and skidding across the concrete sending burning pain through his hands and knees. Flipping himself around Lance whimpered when he came nose to nose with the dark brown of a mountain lion’s muzzle. Trying to hold in his scream he pushed himself backwards, screaming when his back hit into something.

Using the weight at his back he pushed himself into standing pressing himself tightly to the wall behind him, eyes wide as he watched more wild cats come walking out of the darkness. They quickly surrounded him, all of them reaching at least to his waist. “It’s a dream, a dream that’s all. Please, please let it be a dream.” Choking on a sob Lance begged to wake up. “Please, it’s just a dream. Just wake up Lance. Just like Shiro said, all you have to do is wake up. Come on Lance just wake up. WAKE UP.”

A growl reverberates through his bones as tears stream down his cheeks. A loud thump followed by a deafening roar causes Lance’s eyes to jerk open, blinking past the blur of his tears to watch the wild cats all running away from the large form in front of him. Dark fur with a long black mane, tail twitching in agitation as the lion pushes itself up to stand straight from its threatening crouch. “Shiro?”

The lion turns, it’s body blurring until Shiro stands in its place, hand reaching out to brush at the tears on Lance’s cheek. “God, Lance. I’m so sorry.” Lunging forward Lance grabs the fabric of Shiro’s shirt burying his face onto his chest to sob. “I’m sorry Lance. I didn’t realize you’d fallen asleep or I would have been here sooner. It’s all my fault.”

Taking a deep shuddering breath Lance pulled back scrubbing at his face with his sleeve he works to calm himself down. “It’s not you’re fault. You shouldn’t have to be here with me every time I sleep. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“Better?” Shiro shakes his head rubbing his hands up and down Lance’s upper arms. “There are very few things in the world better then getting to spend time with you, Lance. Do you know how jealous I am that Keith has gotten to go on a date with you? Let me have this, please?”

Lance steps back, eyes wide as he stares up into gray eyes. “You what?”

Shiro gives a soft smile back. “Come on Lance, I haven’t actually been discreet about how I feel about you.”

Lance’s eyebrows knit together, lips pursed in confusion as his eyes dart back and forth between Shiro’s eyes. The confusion slowly falls away into a look of shock “oh… you actually… you’re not just affectionate, you…”

“There it is.” Shiro grins.

A mischievous smile slowly spreads across Lance’s face “hey Shiro?” Giving a look of suspicion Shiro hums a reply. “Does this mean I can call you Daddy?”

“NOPE!”

Lance wakes up laughing, toppling off the couch he’d fallen asleep on. Finally regaining his composure he looks around the room laughing renewed when he saw Pidge propped up on the loveseat, hair especially messy as they squint-glare across the room at him. “Lance, can you possibly hold off your psychotic break for when I’m NOT trying to sleep?”

“Sorry Pidge.” Taking a deep breath to stop himself from laughing he lets it out as he looks around the room. Grin still plastered on his face as he takes in Hunk’s living room. “So… Hunk’s still not awake? Did everyone else leave?”

“Lance, I am not one for sleeping. But, when I sleep I do like to do it completely without constant interruptions.” Rolling over to put their back to him Pidge pulls the blanket up over their head. “Upstairs second door on the right, don’t do anything gross there is a child in the house.”

Lunging across the room Lance gives Pidge a huge hug which only ends when they shove him back with a hand on his face and an angry grumble of “go away morning person.” Satisfied he smothered them with enough affection for now he stands and heads for the steps. At the bottom of the steps he frowns looking down at two large shells, one reaching about halfway up his calf with a black and brown coloration the other way past his knee with a honey brown and black color.

“Um… how do I… get past this.” Carefully calculating he reaches for the banister using it for balance as he lifts his leg up to climb over the smaller one.

“You could just ask us to move.” The muffled words under him causes Lance to startle, barely holding in a scream as he stumbles back. “He’s a rude little thing isn’t he.” The smaller shell moves, opening up to let the withdrawn limbs of the tortoise come out to look at Lance.

“He’s not that bad, just a little dense.” The other one moves, with a loud crack its body moves in an untortoise like way movement rippling under it’s shell until a burst of fur shoots out to cover it. After a moment the tiger sits down at the foot of the steps mouth open in a grin. “Hello Lance. Why are you awake?”

“Oh! I didn’t know you could change into other things! That’s so cool!!!” Lance grins looking between the frowning tortoise and the grinning tiger. “What else can you do??”

“Anything I can see Lance. I’m a copycat.” The tiger snickers at his own joke, beaming with excitement when Lance laughs too. The tortoise moves its head in a way that makes him look as if he were rolling his eyes.

“Why are you bothering us human.” The tortoise grumps.

“Archie calm down, Lance probably just has to pee or something.” The tiger glances back at Lance with a tilt of its head.

“Um… actually I was headed up to one of the rooms up there.” Lance could feel the blush rising up his neck as he tried to avoid the two animal’s eyes. “Pidge said it was the second door on the right?”

“Ah, I see now. You are going to your streak.” The tiger nods thoughtfully, tail twisting around to thump on the floor by his paws. “I was surprised when you slept separately, most streaks stay together for protection and comfort. Though you were apart from them when I first met you too. Perhaps you are not in fact a part of their streak yet?”

“I have no idea what you’re saying but I’m still embarrassed by it. Please just let me through.” Lance sighs in relief when the tiger laughs and steps aside leaving enough room for Lance to slip by.

“Don’t make too much noise. If you wake my human’s kitten I will kill you.” Lance swallows the lump in his throat as he turns to look behind him at Archie settling back into his shell with the tiger draped over him. “Goodnight Lance.”

“Goodnight copycat.” Lance gives a small wave and ascends the stairs walking as quietly as he can to the second door on the right. Carefully opening the door and slipping inside. He closes the door softly and turns, having to clamp his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound of surprise when his eyes meet with Shiro’s, flashing with amusement in the soft light of the bedside lamp.

“Hello Lance, is there a tiger outside again?” His amused smile only grows when Lance pouts shuffling over towards him.

“Well technically yeah, startled the hell out of me when he changed back from a turtle but-“

“Tortoise. They’re not the same thing you know.”

“Oh my god. Nevermind, I changed my mind. I’m going back to the couch.” Turning around to mock leaving Lance startles when he nearly smacks into a disheveled Keith.

He stands in the doorway, yawning loudly, hair poking out every which way. His arms are crossed loosely on his chest as he leans against the wall. “You don’t expect to leave, do you Lance?”

“Well…” he shrugs casually. “The bed seems awfully small, I don’t even know how you fit on there with him. So I figured i’d-“ he’s cut off by an arm wrapping around his waist, easily lifting him up from the floor and yanking him backwards onto the bed. His arms flailing in the air, a shriek escapes his lips as he’s pulled back and flipped onto the mattress.

“You don’t honestly expect me to let you leave, do you Lance?” Shiro’s grin is laced with mischief as he presses his hand down on Lance’s chest, holding him to the bed. “Why don’t you just lay there and let me know why you had me wake us up, just so you could come up here… and then leave?”

“I was… looking for the bathroom?”

“Strike one. Wouldn’t have me wake you up if you had to pee.”

Lance tilts his head, mocking thinking hard. “I was… sleep walking?”

“Really? Do you sleepwalk when you’re awake often?” Keith leans over the bed smirking down at him.

“It’s called daydreaming Keith, look it up.” Sticking his tongue out Lance blew a raspberry, laughing when Keith swooped down to try and bite it, instead leaving a small kiss in his wake.

“I believe that’s strike two, Lance. Got one more excuse to throw at me?” Shiro’s eyes are practically sparkling as he lays there held up only by his hand pressed against Lance’s chest.

“I wanted you guys to take me home?”

“Oh yeah? You’re the one that wanted to stay until Hunk woke up, Lance. So I believe that’s strike three.” Shiro’s grin spreads as he leans down hovering close enough that their breaths mingle together between them. “This is your only chance to tell me to stop.”

Lance grins. “If it weren’t for your impressive display of strength in pinning me down with one hand I would have already kissed you by now.” He waggles his eyebrows causing the other two men to burst out laughing, Shiro’s arm shifting off his chest quickly being replaced with his whole body in a flop on top of him causing Lance to let out a puff of air. “Oh god Shiro you’re heavy.”

An evil laugh beside him causes Lance to turn wide eyes up to Keith just as he jumps up sitting on Shiro’s back. “Dog pile!” Lance groans at the added weight on his chest, one arm pinned at his side while the other flails trying to smack at Keith around Shiro.

“You two are crushing meeeee.” Lance whines loudly as the others laugh. With one swift push up Shiro sits up sending Keith toppling off his back and over the side of the bed. With a thud Keith landed feet up on the floor sending all three of them into another fit of laughter. “Hey Keith, you good down there?”

In a blink of the eye Keith disappears from his upside down state and reappears on the bed, laying on his side head propped up by one hand. He grins and raises a brow. “Oh I’m great, heard something about a kiss happening and thought I’d pop in to watch.”

“Wow Keith, didn’t peg you for the pervert.” Lance laughs putting his hand over Keith’s face shoving him back. “How do you expect me to do anything under all this press-“

Warm lips press against Lance’s in a soft barely-there kiss, his eyes wide seeing only the fall of white hair in his face before Shiro pushes himself back up with a nervous smile. “You took too long.” Lance turns bright red, mouth open in shock as he stares up at him.

Hot moisture flicks across Lance’s palm moving up to wrap around his finger before he screams and yanks his hand away from Keith. “OH MY GOD KEITH THAT’S GROSS!” Waggling his eyebrows Keith pulls his tongue back into his mouth barely holding in the laughter. “Shiro I’m going to need you to move I have to murder your boyfriend.”

Once Shiro pushes himself out of the way Lance lunges cursing when he lands on a bed void of Keith. Whipping around he spots Keith leaning against the wall. Snatching a pillow Lance throws it at him, not surprised when it hits the wall as Keith appears a few feet away. As quick as he can Lance grabs the other pillow and hurls it across the room watching with satisfaction when it connects just before Keith disappears again.

Before he can celebrate his victory he feels fingers pressing into his sides causing a squeal as Lance flings himself forward scurrying across the bed towards Shiro. “SHIRO SAVE ME HE’S USING DIRTY TRICKS!!”

“Oh no I’m not getting in on this, it’s more fun to watch.” Shiro’s grin widens as Keith’s hand wraps around Lance’s ankle yanking him backwards into his vicious tickle attack.

“Excuse me. Not to interrupt this lovely display of bonding but if you boys don’t shut up before you wake up my daughter I will kill you.” All three heads whip around to look at the doorway, guilt passing over Keith and Shiro’s faces. Lance beams shoving Keith away to scramble off the bed and run across the room throwing his arms around Hunk’s broad shoulders.

“HUNK YOU’RE AWAKE!!”

“I wonder who’s at fault for that…” Giving a stern frown Hunk glares down at Lance until he looks satisfyingly sheepish before picking him up into a back-cracking hug. “Thanks for saving me buddy, I knew I could count on you.”

Clinging into the hug Lance lets out a happy sigh. “I’m glad you’re safe, man.”

“Yes, but if you three don’t shut up and go to sleep like normal human beings you won’t be.” Hunk pushes Lance back giving a stern look down at him. “Got it?”

After a chorus of agreements from the three Hunk turns to leave the room, stopping just before he shuts the door to peek his head back in. “And remember the house rule. The only ones allowed to have sex in this house are the ones that pay for it.”

Before the words can even process in his head Lance is yanked back onto the bed arms wrapping around his waist from both sides. A soft kiss presses to his cheek and another to his forehead before Keith lays his head on his chest, squirming for a moment before getting comfortable. “Goodnight Lance.” Shiro whispers placing another kiss on his temple before getting comfortable himself. “Go to sleep, I’ll see you again soon. Oh, and Lance?”

“Yeah?” Lance closes his eyes comforted by the warmth around him.

“If you ever call me Daddy again I will give you nightmares myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued patience on my spastic update schedule! I’ve been working on this fic, another similar to it called “a new life”, a prequel to one of my one shots, as well as finishing my other fic and writing a story for my oc’s!
> 
> I think after i stop overwhelming myself I’m gonna start writing in advance and making an update schedule so it’ll be easier on my readers! 
> 
> That being said, go check out a new life, I think you’ll enjoy it.


	13. The Perks of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was dark. The lights illuminating the streets yellow and crusted over with who knows what sort of grime or bugs. Lance frowned up at one light that wasn’t even on as he walked past a dark alleyway. God he hated the dark. Swallowing down his anxiety he continued on his quest knowing there was a gas station just one more block over that he could purchase some new cigarettes at, internally cursing Pidge for once again taking his away. 
> 
> Taking a deep breath into his already angry lungs and letting it out slowly he trained his eyes up to his goal. “Okay Lance, you got this. No monsters in the dark.” 
> 
> A sudden burst of pain hits his back sending him tumbling forward hitting the sidewalk hard enough to rip the flesh off of his hands. Pain laces through his body from a heavy weight on his shoulder blades as a feral growl echoes through the night, warm breath panting against his ear. “Found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TWO SMUTTY SCENES!! If you wish to skip them stop reading at “are you going to attack me, Lance?” And resume at Lance shoots up in the bed. Then stop again at “makes me feel like I don’t belong.” And resume at “Shiro, what the fuck?”

It was dark. The lights illuminating the streets yellow and crusted over with who knows what sort of grime or bugs. Lance frowned up at one light that wasn’t even on as he walked past a dark alleyway. God he hated the dark. Swallowing down his anxiety he continued on his quest knowing there was a gas station just one more block over that he could purchase some new cigarettes at, internally cursing Pidge for once again taking his away.

Taking a deep breath into his already angry lungs and letting it out slowly he trained his eyes up to his goal. “Okay Lance, you got this. No monsters in the dark.”

A sudden burst of pain hits his back sending him tumbling forward hitting the sidewalk hard enough to rip the flesh off of his hands. Pain laces through his body from a heavy weight on his shoulder blades as a feral growl echoes through the night, warm breath panting against his ear. “Found you.”

Barely resisting the urge to scream and scramble away knowing it would make the situation worse Lance moves as slowly and carefully as he can reaching a hand between himself and the concrete below. “Hey, look. I can speak cat. That’s what you are right? Some sort of big cat?? How about we just discuss this befo-“

The body on top of him presses down harder, laughter shaking it’s body and effectively it’s claws imbedded in his back. Lance hisses as the pressed makes it impossible for him to reach his goal with his hand. “Give it up, Lance. You’ve lost this one.”

“I haven’t! I can still figure it out!” Lance pouts, making small wiggly movements as he tries to reach the gun tucked into his waistband. The pressure shifts, the pain receding from his flesh as pressure goes more dead weight against him, less animalistic, more human. A chuckle whispers in Lance’s ear before a very wet, very human tongue runs up his neck, chin, and face. “OH MY GOD!! Get off! Get off!!” Lance squirms flipping the laughing body off of him onto the now plush grass underneath them.

Lance pushed himself up, rubbing at his face with the corner of his shirt as he mumbled to himself about gross people who can’t take things seriously. Laughter echoed through the buildings as they slowly changed morphing into large green trees as the world around them brightened. Shaking his head with a barely contained smile Lance looks over at Shiro, still chuckling as he lays flopped on his back in the grass. Grinning to himself he crawls across the grass until he’s propped up with hands and knees caging Shiro in below him.

Laughter finally subsiding Shiro opens his eyes, still sparkling with mirth and smiles softly up at Lance. “I thought I was supposed to be the one trapping you.”

Lance nods with a hum. “You were, but you got gross so I had to switch roles.”

Smile widening Shiro raises a brow. “Are you going to attack me, Lance?”

“Oh yes, I’m going to show you where your tongue is supposed to go.” Lance’s voice comes out soft in almost a whisper as he leans down to seal their lips together in a hard press, his tongue moving out to trace along the seam of Shiro’s lips quickly in hopes of enticing the other into the heavy kiss. A pleased groan escapes his lips as he feels hands cupping his ass, one warm and the other cold, pushing his hips down as they squeeze. Shiro’s lips part drawing Lance’s tongue inside, his own moving in a slow caress up the other.

Hands traveled down Lance’s thighs, fingers barely tracing along sensitive skin before gripping tight to the back of his knees. In one swift movement Lance finds his back pressed to the ground, his legs wrapped around Shiro’s waist as he grinds down against him. Lance gasps, breaking the kiss to moan into the open air around them. Soft kisses trailed away from Lance’s mouth, stopping to suck a mark just below his ear before moving down to nip at his suddenly exposed collarbone.

“Fuck, Shiro.” Lance arches his back, searching for more. More touch, more skin, more friction, more Shiro.

“You know Lance, for someone who has no experience in such things you sure do think yourself an expert on where my tongue should be.” Shiro pushes his upper body up in a plank-like position, looking down at Lance with an overly smug expression.

“I have experience!!” Lance squeaks out, cheeks a bright red.

“Oh?” Resting all his weight on his left arm Shiro reaches with his other, dark and swirling like shadows. With a delicate brush he runs the cold dream-created limb from Lance’s hip up his side and across a nipple. Lance gasps his body letting out an involuntary shudder from the cool brush against his sensitive skin. “And when did you get this experience? You forget, Lance that we have been watching over you for years. I know for a fact you haven’t attempted any sort of physical affection before now.”

“I had a life before you guys came around, Shiro. I was a very popular man on the beach back home. The ladies loved me.” Lance frowned when he realized Shiro had stopped moving all together. “Just because it’s been a while doesn’t mean I’m some innocent little flower.”

“Alright then.” Shiro’s smile took on the hint of mischief Lance was becoming well acquainted with. “You tell me where my tongue should go.”

“Well…” Lance’s face was bright red as he tried to look anywhere but at Shiro. “It has been a while, maybe you should refresh my memory on all the good places?”

“All right, we’ll just have to see what places are good, won’t we?” Shiro’s hand pinches and rolls the nipple it had been resting on as he leans down again. “You’ll have to tell me what you like though. If you don’t I’ll stop.”

Lance gasps, pressing up into the touch. “You can’t stop if you never start.”

Rolling his eyes Shiro leans in, tracing his tongue along Lance’s lips which open instantly to give him access. The kiss is slow, Shiro’s tongue exploring Lance’s mouth before pulling back out to lick one more time along his lips before disappearing back into his own. Lance whines trying to chase his lips as Shiro presses down on his chest to keep him just out of reach. “Well?”

“Well what?” Lance groans.

“You have to tell me what you like.” Shiro leans closer enough that their lips brush as he talks. “Do you like my tongue in your mouth, Lance?”

A shudder runs down Lance’s spine and he nods. “Yes- yes I do.”

Shiro hums, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before moving over and nipping at Lance’s earlobe. His mouth moves down to kiss his neck, his tongue coming out to trace lightly back up. It keeps moving when it reaches his ear, tracing moisture up to the tip where Shiro gives a small nip. Lance gasps “I like it.”

Shiro practically purrs into Lance’s ear. “Such a good boy following the rules.” He gives one last kiss to Lance’s neck before moving down to his collar bone. He bites down on the tender area sucking a mark into Lance’s skin, then runs the flat of his tongue over the mark and across the bone.

Lance reaches up, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, fingers twitching at the back of his neck as he lets out a small moan. “Ah-I like it.” Shiro’s smile is smug as he kisses slowly down Lance’s chest, stopping at the nipple he’d been playing with to twirl his tongue around it, sucking it into his mouth then letting go with a POP. He moves across to the other nipple, running his tongue across it and swirling it around until it beads up properly. In one quick movement he nips at the nipple as his cold dream limb moves back to the other. The combined sensation of the sting from the bite and the drastically colder temperature on his other nipple has Lance arching up letting out a loud broken moan.

Shiro stops, pulling back to look up at Lance. “What was that?”

“I-I like it. Please Shiro, more.” Lance pants out as Shiro moves down, swirling his tongue in Lance’s belly button. “Don’t like that one.”

Shiro laughs, nearly losing his train of thought. Lance pouts down at him, gently rocking his hips up. Raising a brow Shiro leans back down, kissing just above Lance’s belly button. Their eyes stay locked as Shiro’s tongue peeks out again, slowly tracing up Lance’s chest before going back over to his neglected nipple to give another nip. “I don’t hate it.”

Nearly losing his cool again Shiro moves down, winking up at Lance when his pants disappear leaving him only in tight tented briefs, a wet spot staining the top of the tent. He settles on his elbows and starting at the hip presses his tongue into the band of Lance’s briefs licking a thick wet line from one hip to the other. Lance tries to arch his hips up but Shiro quickly presses his hands to the bones holding them down as Lance lets out a frustrated groan. “I’d like it better if you moved down just a little but more. There is another part just screaming for your a-tent-ion.”

Shiro snorts out a laugh, pressing his face to Lance’s side as Lance chuckles above him. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his laughter Shiro moves down, hovering just over the tent in Lance’s briefs, breathing on the spot of moisture before moving down, spreading his legs apart and licking a line from the side of his knee up his thigh, stopping from time to time to place a strategic bite. Lance’s groan is frustrated as his leg twitches. Shiro waits. When no words come he stops, propping his chin on his hand he looks bored up at Lance. “Well?”

Lance lets out a frustrated growl, smacking the back of his head against the ground and closing his thighs on Shiro’s head in an act of retaliation. “I like it.” He mutters and Shiro smiles, turning his head to suck a mark into the thigh he’d neglected. Giving the outside of Lance’s thighs a tap he waits for Lance to take the hint, slowly loosening his press against Shiro’s skull. “No further down please. I won’t like it.”

Shiro hums again, sitting up on his knees to look down at Lance. His briefs were tented and just looked uncomfortable at this point, the spot of moisture growing steadily. His nipples were still beaded up from their earlier stimulation and a flush ran up his neck and over his cheeks. “Guess I’ll move on then.”

“Finally!” Lance wiggles his hips to emphasize his erection. Chuckling to himself Shiro grabs Lance’s waist and flips him over onto his back, crawling over him and pressing down into him. His own erection rubbing Lance’s ass as he licks at the back of his neck. Lance makes a discontent sound before Shiro bites down turning it into a loud moan, his hips instinctively thrusting forward to grind his dick against the ground. “Oh god I like that!”

Shiro nips softly at the spot he just bit before moving to trace his tongue alone one shoulder blade. “Don’t like it.” Shiro lets his teeth graze the bone and Lance shudders. “Nevermind, I like it.” Chuckling Shiro moves back to Lance’s spine, placing soft kisses down the ridges until he reaches the dip just above his tailbone. He runs his tongue up Lance’s spine feeling the hard shudder and moan against his tongue before nipping at the back of his neck again.

Before Lance can even state his like or dislike this time Shiro has moved back down, tugging Lance’s briefs down to just below his ass, lifting him up at his hips so Lance is face down and ass up as if presented to him. Shiro groans at the site, palming at his own still clothed erection for a minute before leaning in and running his tongue flat alone Lance’s crack. When he reaches Lance’s hole Shiro presses his tongue lightly, testing the give before spreading his cheeks for better access and swirling his tongue around the pucker.

Lance’s moan is loud, his fingers digging into the dirt as he rocks his hips, trying to get any sort of friction on his painfully hard cock. Shiro moves a finger up, pressing it into the opening softly. When it doesn’t give too much resistance he presses it in to the first knuckle and gives a small tug, quickly darting his tongue inside to swirl, dipping in and out with lewd sounds made even more perverse by Lance’s constant moans. “Oh-oh my god. S-Shit. Shiro more. Please I want m-ore.” Shiro complies pressing his finger in deeper wiggling it around as his tongue moves in and out with renewed vigor.

This goes on for a while, Shiro never adding another finger, his other arm holding Lance’s ass in the air as he moans and begs for more. When Shiro decides he cant take much more torture to himself he pulls back, taking his finger slowly out of the barely stretched opening. He presses on Lance’s hips, pushing him gently to his side and then back on his back. Wrapping long legs around his shoulder Shiro instantly dives in, not even hesitating to take the entirety of Lance’s dick into his mouth, swallowing the tip down his throat with his own excited groan.

The remainder of both of their clothes disappear and Shiro instantly wraps his left hand around his erection pumping it hard as he pulls up and sinks back down again, his own hips jerking as Lance thrusts up into his mouth. He uses his Right hand to hold Lance’s hips a bit more steady as he swallows him down a second time, moaning around the length as his own cock twitches it’s warning of imminent release. Lance’s dick practically jumps at the vibrations from the moan, spilling down Shiro’s throat causing him to pull back least he choke. He pulls off watching the last of Lance’s release pulse out of him and groans, his own dick taking its cue to splash his seed across Lance’s leg.

Both panting heavily from their release Shiro leans over Lance, pressing a soft kiss to his lips which draws a happy sigh out of him. “Hey Shiro?”

“Hmm?”

“I REALLY liked that.” They both burst out into laughter, burying their faces into each other’s shoulders. When the laughter finally calms down Shiro pushes up as Lance reaches out, scraping his fingers lightly in the hair at the back of Shiro’s head. They both lean in, their breath mingling just before a kiss.

Lance shoots up in the bed, practically screaming when he nearly collides with Keith’s forehead. A quick teleport across the room the only thing keeping them from the sudden headache. “Jesus christ Lance, do you wake up normally at all?”

Panting from adrenaline Lance snatches at a pillow throwing it in Keith’s direction, cursing when Keith easily avoids it. “WHY WOULD YOU SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT? Didn’t we agree you’d stop scaring me?”

Keith frowned. “I wasn’t trying to scare you. I came to wake you up for our morning run.” His smile suddenly turns mischievous as he moves closer again. “But then you were making such lewd sounds in your sleep, I bet I can guess what you were dreaming about.”

Lance feels the blush filling his cheeks as he tries to look anywhere but at Keith’s smug face. He failed as his eyes kept shifting over to Keith’s smug smile. “Okay okay geez!” He shoves at Keith with a pout before standing up and quickly rushing to the bathroom.

Leaning against the bathroom door Lance looks down at his pajama pants, uncomfortably sticking to his intimate places with an obvious wet stain. “Damn it Shiro.” He can hear Keith chuckling on the other side of the door making him pout. Tugging his pants off and knowing its better to wait for a shower after they work out Lance quickly grabs a wash cloth and runs it under warm water. He takes the time to make sure he gets completely clean because the thought of running with anything sticky down there is torture enough without actually doing it.

Deciding he’s clean enough he reaches out to the toilet seat frowning when his hand hits the seat lid and not softness of a new change of clothes. Cursing loudly when he realizes in his haste to escape humiliation in front of Keith he didn’t even think to grab clothes. Pouting down at his soiled pants he groans loudly before turning to grab the doorknob and accept his fate.

Flinging the door open he’s startled back when he finds a bundle of cloth stuffed into his chest. Keith gives a knowing smile, winking and backing away from the door, not even discreet in the way his eyes roam down Lance’s body. “Hurry up or we’ll miss training after.” Lance looks down at the clothes in his arms before backing up and shutting the door again.

He slowly unbundles the clothes he was handed finding a pair of his briefs tucked into a black pair of joggers he knows he doesn’t own and a blue tank top he also has no memory of. With a small shrug he slips them on looking into the mirror before slowly exiting the bathroom. “Hey Keith, where did you get these clothes? They’re not-“

“They’re mine.” Keith gives a smug look, arms crossed and leaning a shoulder against the wall as he gives Lance another blatant once-over. “You needed proper workout clothes if you’re going to train with me, and I happened to like the thought of you in my clothes.” He licks his lips walking forward. “I like the looks of it even more. Like a brand telling everyone you’re mine.”

Lance laughs nervously, his cheeks flushed bright red. “How would they know its not like they have your name on them.” Keith’s eyes widen, and a spark of interest fills his face. Before Lance can open his mouth to question him Keith has disappeared, reappearing a moment later and shoving a different tank top into his chest.

“Take that one off and wear this instead.” Keith looked excited as Lance’s brows furrowed and he unbundled the shirt to see the uniform shirt for The Pride Land with Keith’s name on the chest.

“Keith I-“

“Do it or I’ll do it for you.” Keith stepped forward, reaching out as if to back up his threat. Lance gave him a challenging look back, holding the uniform shirt up in the air. Grinning into the challenge Keith lunges forward just as Lance turns to scurry away down the hall, not surprised when the end is instantly blocked by Keith’s body. Ducking down Lance tries to slip under his grip but is easily grabbed around his waist and lifted. Keith carries him down the hall like he practically weighs nothing and if that isn’t the hottest thing.

When they get back into Lance’s room he’s tossed onto the bed and quickly pinned down by Keith sitting on his waist. Grinning up at him Lance sends Keith a wink. “I knew all you really wanted was to get in bed with me.”

Keith huffs out a laugh before grabbing the bottom of his shirt and yanking it up awkwardly. “If I wanted you in bed I’d have you there.” He pulls the shirt off before snatching up his uniform shirt and rolling it up to pull down over Lance’s head. “Not that I can’t say I don’t enjoy the view.” He tugs on the shirt until Lance lets out a loud overdramatic sigh and puts his arms through the sleeves.

With a satisfied grin Keith leans over giving Lance a soft barely-there kiss before jumping off the bed and heading for the door. “Lets go, we’re loosing perfectly good training time.”

With a soft smile Lance looks down at the name embroidered over his chest, sitting up and adjusting the shirt. He runs his fingers over the letters letting out a content sigh before standing up to follow Keith to the door to put on his shoes. “Work work work. All work and no play makes Keith a fuddy duddy.”

“Seriously?” Keith chuckles with a soft smile as he crouches down in the middle of the room to scratch at Blue’s ears.

Lance shrugs flopping down to put on his shoes. “I calls em as I sees em, Fuddy duddy.”

 

* * *

 

  
Lance’s back hit the mat hard sending his breath from his lungs in a loud gasp. He groaned closing his eyes tight against the fluorescent lighting above him. A foot prodded gently against his leg. “You good?” Keith asked softly.

“Yeah. Just give me a minute.” He panted for air, trying to refill his lungs properly after the impact. “Think you broke a rib into my lung.”

“You’d know if I did that.” Keith chuckles flopping down cross legged beside Lance’s torso. “Trust me it’s not a pretty sight.”

Lance froze, peeking his eyes open and turning his head to look over at Keith. He looked lost in the past, his knuckles white where he gripped them into a tight fist at his side. “You know from experience?” He asked softly, bringing Keith back around to the here and now.

Keith shakes his head, looking down at his hand as he opens his fist slowly. “Not exactly. At least… it wasn’t me that got hurt.”

Lance reached up slowly, rolling to his side for a better angle as he laced their fingers together. “Wanna talk about it?” He offered with a caring smile.

Keith gave a sad smile back. “It’s not my story to tell.”

“Shiro?” Lance asked. Keith hummed his answer with a nod. “His story is starting to be one I don’t think I really want to know.”

“Yeah, I don’t blame you.” Keith lifted Lance’s hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. “Ready to get back to work?”

Lance’s groan was loud as he flopped dramatically back onto his back, pulling his hand free so he could properly starfish on top of the mat. “You’ll just kick my ass again Keith. Can’t we do something else?”

“That’s the point Lance. You have to learn to protect yourself.” Keith looks down at Lance, a small frown on his face. “You want to be a part of Voltron, right?” Lance nods. “Then we have to get you battle ready, and you can’t do that by just laying around cuddling.”

“Well… I was thinking of something a little more exciting than cuddling.” Lance’s cheeks turn a bright pink as he looks to the side. “I mean, you’ve already shown everyone here I’m yours with this shirt… so why not claim me properly?”

It was Keith’s turn to groan as he looked up at the lights as if they had the answers to his frustrations. “Lance-“

“Look, I know I’m inexperienced and I need to learn to defend myself. Trust me I want to. But in the past week all I’ve done is work and fight when I’m awake and asleep and I just… need a break.” Lance sighs looking anywhere but at Keith. “It gets frustrating being the one to lose all the time. Makes me feel like I really don’t belong.”

A sudden whoosh of air followed by the pressure of a body pressed against his own, hands pinning down his wrists causes Lance to gasp out, the gasp quickly swallowed up by Keith’s mouth. Using Lance’s open mouth to his advantage Keith quickly deepens the kiss, probing his tongue inside to coax Lance’s into an intimate dance. Pressing his hips down in a hard grind rubs his already hard dick against Lance’s, feeling it already stirring in interest even with their clothes in the way. Letting out a pleased moan Keith pulls back, nipping at Lance’s bottom lip before trailing down his neck leaving bites over light bloomed marks left over from what he assumes was Lance’s sleepy playtime with Shiro.

Lance moans loudly, rolling his hips up to meet with Keith’s in order to add to the friction between them. “God, Keith. Please-“

“Hmm?” Keith grins into Lance’s neck, tracing his tongue up the salty skin slowly to his ear where he nibbles on the lobe. “I’m sorry, Lance.” He presses his hips down, adjusting his position to pin Lance still with his legs on his lower body and his hands still on his wrists. Pushing his upper body up to stare at Lance’s face Keith schools his expression before speaking. “I must have heard you wrong. Did you really say you don’t belong?”

Lance tries to grind up, to wiggle just right, even to free his wrists but fails on all fronts. Letting out a frustrated growl he opens his eyes to glare up at Keith. “Stop teasing me, Keith.”

“Sorry, what was that? I can’t hear you because you apparently shouldn’t be here.” Keith’s stare was deadpan, unamused as he looked down at Lance.

With a frustrated groan Lance tried one last time to free himself, only getting an inch before being forced back into Keith’s hold. Admitting defeat his head turned to the side, looking at his wrists held tight by Keith’s fingers. “I know I belong here.”

“What was that?” Keith shifts his hips, grinding against Lance’s now hard member before pinning him again. “I couldn’t hear you, you were mumbling.”

Lance turned his head, eyes narrowed with determination as he glared up at Keith. “I said, I belong here. With you, and Shiro, and the rest of the team.”

Keith lets his smile shift, moving so he’s no longer pinning Lance’s lower body as he goes back to lazily grinding against him. “Who do you belong to?”

“Oh my god. You can’t be se-“ Keith cuts him off with a hard kiss, ending it quickly to pull less than an inch away.

“Who do you belong to, Lance?”

“You!” Lance gasps around a moan caused by a particularly hard roll of Keith’s hips. “I belong to you, Keith, and everybody knows it. I want them to know. Want them to see that they can’t have me. Only you and Shiro.”

Keith closes his eyes, body shuddering with pleasure at Lance’s words. Quickly taking the short distance to kiss his breath away, hard and demanding. He reaches down between them, fighting with one hand to free himself and then Lance, wrapping his fingers as best as he can around both and thrusting into the tight grip. They both moan out, Keith louder than Lance as they thrust erratically against each other into Keith’s grip. He shifts, pressing his other hand into the mat for better traction, unintentionally freeing Lance’s other hand in a move he doesn’t regret when Lance’s long fingers move under Keith’s to wrap around the base of their cocks.

“Ha- fuck.” Keith groans out body shaking as he pushes into their joined grips. “God Lance. Going to mark you up. Cover you in my bites, paint you with my cum- fucking- everyone will see you with my name on your chest and my marks on your skin.” He pants into Lance’s shoulder, nipping between sentences as his thrusts become erratic. “Everyone will know you’re off limits. No one will touch you without my per-mmmm-permission. And only Shiro will get that from me.”

Lance’s hand squeezes tighter as he closes his eyes tight, tilting his head to bare his neck more for Keith to leave marks on. “Shit- Keith-“

“Waited so long to be able to do this.” Keith bit down hard on Lance’s neck, quickly soothing it with his tongue. “Wanted you from the moment I saw you. So many years of watching you without being allowed to touch.” Keith’s mouth clamped down where he’d just bit, sucking a dark mark into Lance’s skin as his hips jerk and he cums all over his own shirt on Lance’s body.

Lance whimpers, letting go of Keith to pump quickly at his own dick, groaning out when Keith slaps his hand away and wraps his own fingers around him. He pushes himself up away from Lance’s neck, a half lidded expression on his face as he moves his hand, varying the pressure and twisting his wrist, reveling in the moans and jerks of Lance’s body below him. It only takes a few hard thrusts before Keith feels the telltale twitching under his fingers. Quickly moving down he opens his mouth wide, licking his tongue against Lance’s tip and sending him over the edge, squirting his thick liquid up into Keith’s waiting mouth.

Keith hums his appreciation, letting go of Lance’s dick to wipe off the cum that didn’t make it into his mouth, pressing his fingers into his lips as he smiles up at Lance, blue eyes wide as he watches him. “God that’s hot.”

“You should see him when he lets you fuck him.” Both men jump jerking their heads to the doorway where Shiro stands, leaning against the frame, arms crossed loosely over his chest. “His eyes literally roll back into his head and he drools.”

“Shiro, what the fuck?! It’s my turn to train Lance.” Keith pouts, sitting up to tuck himself away. “We had a deal not to disturb each other’s bonding time.

Shiro shrugs, pointing up to the clock on the wall. “Your bonding time ended twenty minutes ago, your 11 o’clock has been waiting patiently at the front desk for you.”

Keith curses, disappearing in an instant. Lance chuckles, pushing himself into sitting, tucking himself away before frowning down at the cum gluing Keith’s shirt to his chest. Keith reappears causing a less than manly shriek to escape Lance’s lips, a wet cloth presses against his stomach as Keith leaves a quick chaste kiss to his lips. “Don’t stain my shirt, I want you to wear it a lot more.” And he disappears again.

Shiro chuckles, kneeling down to steal his own kiss. “He really has been obsessed with you since day one.”

“Shiro?”

“Hmm?”

“When will you guys tell me about the past? Like… you’ve known me for years. I want to learn about you from that time.” Lance looks up from wiping himself off to see Shiro freeze.

“I’m just… not ready to talk about it yet.” Shiro pushes up, turning to walk to the door.

“Am I the reason you got hurt?”

“Later, Lance. Please.” Lance’s frown deepened as he watched Shiro leave the room. Cursing aloud he threw the wash cloth across the room and stood up. He needed some time to think.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance cursed, shooing Red off of his shoulder as he unlocked his apartment door. “I’m home now go away. I want to be left alone for a while.”

“Lance should never be alo-“

“GO AWAY RED!” His grip tightened on the door handle until it hurt his palm. “Please, I’ll be fine. I have Blue.”

Letting out a sigh of relief when the squirrel disappeared Lance pushed open his door, walking inside. “Blue? You over here?” He stopped to toe off his shoes. Freezing when he saw a square of colorful paper on the floor in the entrance. “Blue?”

He reached out, grabbing the heavy metal baseball bat he kept by his door. Moving slowly he entered the apartment gasping up at his wall. His collage of pictures was practically gone, scattered all over the floor. Most of them torn. Only a large circle remained on the wall surrounding a series of deep claw marks. In the center of that circle was a single picture, imbedded into the wall with one of his kitchen knives, of a smokey gray cat with bright blue eyes sparkling up at the camera with mischief. The knife was stabbed right into her left eye, blood dried on the serrated edge of the blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the long hiatus. I was having major trouble figuring out the segway from the Hunk drama to the beginning of the real drama. I hope the smutty scenes make up for my long absence.
> 
> But, plus side is I will now be putting this fic on a weekly update schedule of every Thursday until it is completed!!!


	14. A Change In Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he left Lance earlier he felt humiliated. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten so into it. That he’d said all of those completely possessive things to Lance. It’s a wonder he didn’t shove Keith off and leave. But he didn’t. In fact, according to Shiro, the voyeur that he is, Lance looked to be enjoying it. 
> 
> Keith groans, tugging lightly at his hair. Sure, he should stay and check out the equipment, or go have lunch like he normally does. But, well… one peek won’t hurt. He’ll just pop in on Lance, see if he’s still wearing his clothes, give him a good hard kiss, then pop back to go enjoy his lunch. No harm no foul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a last minute add in, that being said it is slightly different in the fact that it is NOT in Lance’s point of view.   
> I hope you enjoy.

Keith smiled in the mirror, his fingers running over his name on his chest, water dripping from his freshly washed hand to darken in cool drops along the fabric. Moving to dry his hands he leaves the bathroom, humming to himself as he goes down the hall. He has an hour to kill before his next appointment, he normally spends this time getting lunch and rehydrating himself. But he really just wants to go see if Lance is still wearing his shirt.

When he left Lance earlier he felt humiliated. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten so into it. That he’d said all of those completely possessive things to Lance. It’s a wonder he didn’t shove Keith off and leave. But he didn’t. In fact, according to Shiro, the voyeur that he is, Lance looked to be enjoying it.

Keith groans, tugging lightly at his hair. Sure, he should stay and check out the equipment, or go have lunch like he normally does. But, well… one peek won’t hurt. He’ll just pop in on Lance, see if he’s still wearing his clothes, give him a good hard kiss, then pop back to go enjoy his lunch. No harm no foul. Giving himself all the encouragement he needs Keith moves to the privacy of his and Shiro’s office, glad for once that Shiro wasn’t in it to talk him out of it.

With a quick burst of power feeling like a pop in his chest the office disappears around him. The world is dark for a moment, fuzzy, feeling like he’s rubbing against coarse fur. Then the pressure in his chest disappears as the world around him relights into the soft darkness of Lance’s room. Keith smiles looking over at the disheveled bed, then further down to his own black tank top bunched on the ground where he left it earlier after stripping it off of Lance in favor of his uniform shirt.

His eyes move from the shirt to the night stand, frown creasing his brow when he finds it empty. He steps closer to the stand where he knows Lance usually keeps the picture frame he bought him with their picture in it. Glancing around his eyes settle on the outlet across the room, bathed in darkness when he knows it should be glowing a soft blue from Lance’s night light.

Opening his hand he feels the cool weight of his favorite knife materialize in his palm, fingers easily settling around it before it falls to the ground. He slowly opens the door to the hallway, glancing out and moving quickly down the hall to glance in the bathroom. The room is also unnaturally dark and empty so Keith moves on to the main room, stopping when he sees the torn up pictures all over the floor. He whips around looking at the wall where he knows Lance keeps his photo mural.

His heart stops. All that’s left on the wall is a circle of pictures. They’re marred by deep claw marks and three things stand out in the middle. A picture of Blue held up by a bloody kitchen knife. A hole in the wall with a smear of blood going down from it. And a brightly colored picture frame decorated with animals, its glass shattered and covered in blood, a silver blade imbedding it to the wall, blood still dripping from it’s sharp edges into a small puddle on the floor. The blade is stuck into Lance’s bright smile.

“LANCE?” Keith’s heart pounds so hard it hurts as he rushes to the balcony. Maybe he got lucky and Lance hadn’t made it home yet. He rips the curtains aside intent on yanking the door open and stops. His fingers slowly let go of the curtain as he stares at the blood dripping down the glass in think cursive script, written backwards so the outside world could easily read it.

Lose Something?

 

* * *

 

  
Shiro hums to himself as he shuts the door to his and Keith’s office, flicking the lock before moving across the room to settle into the plush couch he put in just for the sole purpose of napping. Closing his eyes he pulls a pillow over his head, throwing his other arm over his chest and easily drifting into sleep.

The office around him was dark, wavering, and speckled with glowing bursts of light. Shiro liked to refer to them as dream fireflies. Reaching out to the different bulbs of light he pulls them down peering into each one.

The first is a garden filled with bright orange flowers, swaying calmly in the wind.

The next is a spaceship, flying through the sky with practiced ease.

The third is a warehouse filled to the brim with brightly lit computer screens.

He pauses on the fourth one, frowning. Its cold in his hand when it should be warm. A nightmare. Turning it this way and that he inspects it. It was flickering, like the person dreaming wasn’t entirely asleep. And all Shiro could see was darkness inside it.

Turning to the couch he faced himself, still lying with a pillow over his face, and pushed the glowing firefly into his chest. His body gasps, shudders, and the world around him bleeds away to darkness.

The dream is still flickering, even with him in it. Shiro moves slowly around the room, searching. It’s a concrete room, no windows, only one door and one vent blowing lukewarm air into the too-hot room.

A too familiar whimper causes him to turn, searching the darkness for its source. He finds the dreamer, huddled in the corner, half naked, body shaking with sobs as he clutches something to his chest.

“Lance?”

Blue eyes jerk up, tears staining his cheeks. “No.”

“Lance, baby. Let me make this dream better for you. It’s so dark in here.”

The dream flickers, cracks around him like a mirror. “I’m sorry, Shiro.”

Shiro wakes up with a gasp, throwing the pillow across the room as he stares wide eyed at the door.

“Please tell me you found him.” His head jerks to the side, taking in Keith standing in the middle of the room. His hair was a mess which let Shiro know he had been pulling at it, a bad habit Keith had when he was stressed.

“Whats going on?”

“Lance is gone. They took him.” Keith clenched his fists tight, grinding his teeth together. “They took him from us, Shiro. We promised to keep him safe, just you and me. And now they have him.”

“We’ll get him back.” Shiro sits up, reaching his hand out to unclench Keith’s hand slowly.

“How?”

Looking down at his prosthetic hand Shiro sighs loudly. “Because we know what they want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly. The whole reason I added in this chapter is because I wanted you guys to   
> 1) see the disappearance of Lance from their points of view  
> 2) show you a small description of how their powers work.   
> 3) add to the hurt.   
> That being said I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! See you next Thursday!


	15. Back To The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “DAMN IT!!” His fist uncurled, scraping painfully along the cracks in the wall taking off strips of paint as he fell to his knees. His body shuddered as he was wracked with sobs. His hand fisted again and he pounded it against the wall cursing with every hit. “DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!!!” 
> 
> Eventually the sobs died down to shaking sniffles, his face felt stiff, his nose over stuffed, his eyes burned. “Why won’t they just kill me already?” 
> 
> “Because they want to keep you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note. The last chapter takes place in the middleish of this one.

Lance’s blood went cold. His hand raised up to the picture, stalling just before touching the handle of the knife. His fingers curled into a fist slamming so hard into the wall next to the picture he felt the pain and vibrations through his whole body, heard the drywall crack under it, knew he was bleeding.

“DAMN IT!!” His fist uncurled, scraping painfully along the cracks in the wall taking off strips of paint as he fell to his knees. His body shuddered as he was wracked with sobs. His hand fisted again and he pounded it against the wall cursing with every hit. “DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!!!”

Eventually the sobs died down to shaking sniffles, his face felt stiff, his nose over stuffed, his eyes burned. “Why won’t they just kill me already?”

“Because they want to keep you.” A voice purred behind him, causing him to jump and whip around, back pressed to the wall. His eyes were wide when they landed on the giant mass of sleek black fur. Lance’s eyes jerked to the balcony door finding it untouched and then the hallway entrance with confusion. “I did not damage your precious home, tiny human. I have better ways of getting around.”

Lance’s eyes turned back to the panther, taking in its muscular form, slightly smaller than Yellow’s. The panther’s ears and front paws were bare of fur, scarred like they were burned. “What do they want with me?”

The panther stalked closer, nearly pressing its red nose into Lance’s. “You have obtained something that they lost. They intend to use you to get it back.”

Lance’s brows furrowed. “But, everything I own is here. Why not jus-“

“Take it? Because its not something we can take. It must come willingly.” The panther seemed to roll its eyes. “Use your brain, idiot biped. The galra know everything about you.”

“Everything?”

The panther seemed to grin as it pressed closer, its cold nose sliding across Lance’s cheek until its whiskers tickle his ear. “Everything.” Lance swallowed hard, his heart felt like it had stopped. “I suggest you come with me peacefully. Unless you want them hurt like your precious soulmate already is.”

Lance nodded, slowly standing. “I’ll go. Just, please don’t hurt Blue anymore.” The panther purred its tail flicking against his hand until he wrapped his fingers around it, patches of the fur on it burned away like it’s paws and ears.

“I’m not the one you have to worry about.” It stepped forward into a corner of the apartment, disappearing into the darkness like the walls weren’t there, pulling Lance along behind it by it’s tail. Taking a deep breath Lance followed, hoping he isn’t too late to save Blue, and that Keith and Shiro will get over him quickly.

It was dark for only a second, the world around him felt thick, pressures, like it was going to crush him. Then he stepped out into a small concrete room. Not even big enough to hold a bed, with only one door, no windows, and nothing in it but a dark stain on the floor surrounding a barely moving lump of fur.

“BLUE!” Lance let go of the panther’s tail and rushed forward skidding painfully onto his knees hands hovering over the blood matted gray fur. “Oh god, Blue. Please don’t die. I’m so sorry girl.”

“Kitten.” The voice was soft, raspy, filled with pain as Blue slowly moved her head up to look at him. “You shouldn’t have come here.”

Lance choked on a sob as he gently rubbed a hand over Blue’s cheek. “I couldn’t let them kill you.”

Blue lets out a small soft laugh, cut off by a pained hiss as she lays her head back down. “Kitten, they couldn’t have killed me.”

“You’re practically dead already!”

“She’s right, actually.” The panther says, startling Lance who forgot it was even there. He glares over his shoulder at the giant cat as it licks its furless paw without care. “A familiar cannot die, no matter what torture is done to it, unless it’s human dies.”

Lance’s brows pinch together and his eyes dart over all the burns on the panther. “Is that what happened to you?”

“No animal is born evil, Lance. But a familiar will be evil if its human is. My human was given a choice, just like you will. They chose the darkness.” The panther stood, turning to a shadowed corner and disappearing into the shadows like it was never there.

Lance turned back to Blue, carefully prodding around what he could see of her body without moving her. Her only injury appeared to three large gashes down her side. Taking off his shirt he fought back tears as he looked down at Keith’s name before digging his nails in and ripping. As carefully as he can he wraps the strips of shirt around Blue’s abdomen until he can no longer see blood flowing, knowing by the steadily growing stain on the fabric that it wouldn’t last for long.

“Blue. I’m so sorry. If I had only stayed home that night instead of sneaking out none of this ever would have happened.” He tried to fight back tears, his throat already raw from crying, eyes burning, and nose stuffed so full it gave him a headache.

A soft, broken purr radiated out of Blue. Very slowly she pushed herself up and tried to walk into Lance’s lap. Wanting to keep her from hurting herself further Lance gently picks her up, sitting back against the wall and holding her close to his chest. She continued to purr, humming softly as she snuggled into his bare chest and he curled himself around her sniffling.

 

* * *

 

Lance was in and out of sleep. His mind never calming down enough to let himself sleep. He saw Shiro once, three nightmares in. Watched as his boyfriend stood in worried confusion before he woke up again. He couldn’t actually decide if he was happy or not that Shiro stopped showing up.

No one ever came to the room. The panther didn’t even come back. Lance honestly couldn’t tell how much time had passed. All he knew was his head was throbbing, his stomach constantly growling, and his mouth dry and tacky. He wondered if they were going to starve him to death as he sat against the wall, cradling a sleeping Blue against his chest and humming. Carefully petting around her wounds.

He was just drifting into sleep again when he heard a click, loud in the otherwise silent darkness. He jumps, pushing himself back against the wall, clutching Blue tight to his chest. Light fills the darkness stinging his eyes and causing him to cringe. His movements slow from hunger and exhaustion it takes much too long for his eyes to adjust to the light. When they finally do two sets of boots are at his feet, along with the panther from before.

Slowly Lance’s eyes travel up, taking in the figure closest to the panther. Her boots were a basic combat style, laced tight ending just below her knees with sparkling metallic toes. Tucked into them she wore a sort of gray body suit with black shorts over top of it, along with a blue short sleeve blouse and leather gloves covering her hands. Her neck showed peeks of scars in her caramel colored skin over the top of the tight collar of the bodysuit and her eyes were covered with a black strip of cloth tied tightly over top of long black hair.

Lance’s eyes moved over to the other figure intent on memorizing the appearance of his kidnappers. But, when his eyes met with pale scarred skin and soft gray eyes looking sadly down at him he froze. “Shiro?”

“Lance.” Shiro’s face hardened, his voice cold and emotionless. “Its so good to see you again.”

Lance shook his head, he had to be dreaming. He closed his eyes and willed himself to wake up. But, when he opened them again there was still the same emotionless version of Shiro standing in front of him. “Shiro I don-“ Lance’s words were cut short by a cry of pain as Shiro’s boot connects with his hip sending him tumbling sideways, Blue rolling out of his grip with a hiss.

“Prisoners should not speak unless they are asked.” Shiro’s eyes softened again, his hands clutching into tight fists before they shifted over to the woman standing next to him and hardened again. “You will learn your place, or you will die fighting.”

Lance opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it back with a clack of his teeth as Shiro shoots him a dark glare. After a few moments of silence that feel like an eternity Shiro gives a dark, wicked smile. “Good boy. Narti, give my new pet a treat. He’s earned it.”

The woman nods and without a word walks into the darkest corner of the wall, disappearing. Lance looks up at Shiro, standing silently, eyes narrowed looking back at him as if assessing him.

“You’re lucky.” Lance jumps, eyes moving to look at the panther who speaks in a bitter, hate filled voice. “You’ve won the favor of one of the elite of the Galra. You should behave and do what he says, it’s much better than the torture you’ll endure as he breaks you.”

Lance’s eyes jerk back up to Shiro, then to the shadows as Narti returns, setting a tray beside Blue. The smell of chicken instantly fills the room causing Lance’s mouth to water uncontrollably. He stares at the tray holding a small bowl of soup, a slice of bread, and a bottle of water. Forgetting for a moment where he is and only hearing the loud roar of his stomach in his ears.

“Be a good boy, Lance, and I will take good care of you.” Shiro’s voice sounds soft, like it used to, causing Lance’s eyes to jerk back to stare at him. Jaw dropped at the pain filled expression on his face.

He opens his mouth to speak but Shiro quickly turns on his heels, back stiff and fists clenched he walks out of the room slamming the door behind him. The panther stands, a growl in its voice as it speaks. “You should hope you stay in his good graces, least he break you like they did us.”

It stomps off into the shadows, the blindfolded Narti behind it leaving Lance and Blue alone again. It takes only a second before Lance lunges for the food, ignoring the coppery taste in his mouth as he downs half the soup and all of the bread, feeding the other half to Blue before chugging the water.

He stands up, wobbling on stiff unused legs to the door, unsurprised when he finds it locked. His whole body feels slow, dragging, and it seems to grow worse by the second. Yawning Lance moves back over to Blue, sleeping peacefully on the floor, and cuddles carefully around her.

His eyes feel way too heavy so he doesn’t bother to fight to keep them open. His brain going fuzzy as he starts to drift off only one thought on his mind.

Shiro was a member of the Galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... who saw that coming? It’s okay you can tell me.


	16. You Know Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen here you stubborn kitten I don’t want to go back to these days any more than you want to see them but my soulmate asked me to show you. So you are going to open your eyes and watch.” The words were spit out around an angry hiss causing Lance to cringe. 
> 
> “What if I just wake up instead.” Lance pouts, peeking open an eye to the beach of his youth. 
> 
> Black huffed, tail twitching from her place propped up on a sand dune. “You can’t, Lance. We drugged you to make sure of it.”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “Do you want to know what happened to Shiro?” Lance looks up at Black, then nods slowly. “Then let us start here.”

Lance knew where he was before he even opened his eyes. He felt the pressure of the humidity around him, heard the waves rolling in, smelled the salt of the water in front of him. Lance was at the beach, and for the first time since meeting Shiro. He was terrified to be here.

 

I don’t want to see this.

 

“Lance.”

 

“No. Go away.”

 

“Listen here you stubborn kitten I don’t want to go back to these days any more than you want to see them but my soulmate asked me to show you. So you are going to open your eyes and watch.” The words were spit out around an angry hiss causing Lance to cringe.

 

“What if I just wake up instead.” Lance pouts, peeking open an eye to the beach of his youth.

 

Black huffed, tail twitching from her place propped up on a sand dune. “You can’t, Lance. We drugged you to make sure of it.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Do you want to know what happened to Shiro?” Lance looks up at Black, then nods slowly. “Then let us start here.” Black turned to look across the sand. Taking a deep breath Lance moved around the hill of sand and looked into the darkness. Two figures moved down the beach, one with a large lump tossed over it’s shoulder.

 

“You are a good, loyal soldier. Takashi. That’s why I trust you with this.” A slightly accented voice comes through the darkness as a man comes into view, he’s tall and slim but Lance can easily see the muscles barely contained by his build, and his hair is long and white, blowing in the wind around them but somehow magically not in the man’s face. “When we had this… unfortunate accident I knew you were the only one I could trust.”

 

“Lets just hurry up and get rid of the body, sir.” Shiro’s voice is cold, void of all feelings as he follows the stranger into view. It’s definitely Shiro, Lance is positive of that. But his hair is all black and his skin void of scars. He even has both his hands as he places the body he carries in the fire pit area of the beach. “How do you want to get rid of him sir?”

 

“Wait… did you just hear something?” Lance’s head jerks to the side where he sees his younger self, pale and terrified watching them.

 

“Black….”

 

“Go investigate it, now.” The unknown man orders and Shiro turns towards where Lance knows he was standing those years ago.

 

“Black I don’t want to see this.”

 

“WHO’S THERE?” Shiro calls stepping up to the sand dune as the memory of Lance turns and runs away.

 

“Black please. I want to wake up. I don’t want to see this.” Lance could feel the tears in his eyes as he tried to force himself to wake up.

 

Shiro came around the dune, looking down at the footprints in the sand then up at Black who looked where the memory of Lance had run off to, tail twitching. Closing his eyes he let out a sigh before turning back towards the stranger. “Looks like it was just a couple of seagulls sir.”

 

“Good, maybe they’ll eat this idiot’s body. Throw it in the ocean we’re done here.”

 

Lance looked up at Black while Shiro took the body to the ocean with confusion. “Black? Why didn’t he follow me?”

 

“Because you know nothing of Takashi Shirogane.” Black states and with a swish of her tail the world around them shatters.

 

Lance wakes up with a gasp, cold hands gripping his waist, shoulder digging into his stomach as he’s gracelessly carried down a brightly lit hall. He groans and tries to shield his eyes but his body doesn’t want to listen to him. He tries to open his mouth to ask the person carrying him whats happening, but only finds a painful tug on his lips from the duct tape covering it. He groans again, trying to move but his body wouldn’t listen, still under the effects of the drug. Before he knew it Lance was lulled back into darkness by the movement from the steps of the person carrying him.

 

“Welcome back, let us continue.”

 

“Black, what’s going to happen to me?” Lance looked around his old apartment. It was dark, the only light from the screen showing the view of his security cameras.

 

“You are going to watch this scene like a good boy and not interrupt it.” Black disappears just as the screen shows movement, shadows crossing the cameras. Two of them, large, obviously human. He looks behind him and sees his younger self, wide eyed with terror, pressing the button around his neck.

 

He hears the lock click as he swirls around seeing the door come open and Shiro stand up to walk inside. “Maybe they’ve moved him already.” He said as he casually looked around the room, pulling open a window to let Black hop in, a large bird flying in behind her.

 

“Don’t be stupid Takashi they wouldn’t have security up still if the boy wasn’t still here. Find him.” The second man came in behind Shiro, he was massive, twice as muscular as Shiro, with hair slicked back showing one eye brutally scarred and closed up. “Or I’ll just burn the whole place down.”

 

“Yes, Sendak. Because that won’t draw unwanted attention to us.” Shiro clenched his fist, turning towards the hallway just as a flash of movement comes from over his head. Keith appears with a loud shout, dropping on top of Shiro, knife digging into his shoulder. Shiro falls, smacking hard against the wall and leaving a streak of blood as he skids down from the added weight.

 

More sound of scuffles draws Lance’s eyes over to the door where Ulaz comes bursting in diving for Sendak before he can join in Shiro and Keith’s fight. They battle for dominance Sendak pulling a gun out and pressing it against Ulaz’s chest. Lance quickly looks away, screaming when he hears the shot. Having turned his head his eyes focus in on the battle between Keith and Shiro as they both freeze, Keith looking wide eyed over where Lance knew Ulaz was laying.

 

Shiro takes the opportunity to move, yanking out his own gun, taking only a second to aim before he pulls the trigger. Keith jumps, looking confused when he doesn’t feel any pain. Lance feels the same confusion as he sees Shiro lower his gun, aimed past Lance. Swallowing down his fear Lance turns and sees the body of the man Shiro called Sendak crumpled onto the floor, the large bird on the ground beside it, wings spread and feathers askew. Both unmoving.

 

“What the-“

 

“We don’t have time for this.” Shiro shoves past Keith and over to Sendak, checking his neck for a pulse. “You need to get Lance out of here, now.”

 

“How do you-“

 

“We all know his name, what he looks like, everything about him that could be found online or in government paperwork. We know it. He isn’t safe. You need to save him because I can’t.” Shiro turns to glare at Keith, lifting Sendak onto his shoulder as Black grabs the bird.

 

“Who are you, why are you helping me?” Keith asks with a confused scowl.

 

“I’m Ta- Shiro… just call me Shiro. And I didn’t choose this life, now go.” Shiro walks out of the apartment, Black gives one last look to Lance before the dream shatters and Lance wakes up with a gasp and a pain in his chest.

 

Lance pants, eyes wide up at the dull flickering light above him. Wait… light? He tries to sit up but finds resistance. Frowning through his tired haze he tries to shift, feeling a press across his chest and thighs. Blinking his eyes rapidly he looks down at his chest, finding it bare except a thick strap digging into his skin across his arms and chest. He groans, flopping his head back down with a loud clang on the metal table he’s strapped to.

 

“Ah, good morning Lance. I was wondering when you’d wake up.” The voice was female, gravelly, like she was a chain smoker, and out of his view. “I will give you one chance. Mr. McClain. Tell me what your powers are and why Volton would go through so much to keep you safe and alive, and I will hand you over to the champion as his precious pampered pet.” She sounds disgusted as she spits out the last bit.

 

“I’m no one’s pet.” Lance forces out around a dry throat.

 

“I was hoping you’d choose the hard way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So the update is a day early, I know. Why? You may ask yourself? That’s simple! Because Wednesday is more convenient for me! So from today onwards updates will now be on Wednesday!! 
> 
> That out of the way, can I just say how much I love that every single comment I got from the last chapter was along the lines of “that’s not Shiro!” Because it was beautiful. 
> 
> The next chapter contains scenes of torture!!! So here is your heads up on that one.


	17. How It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You will not be allowed to rest until I get what I want.”
> 
> Looking at the woman, her skin pail and sunken in Lance wished his mouth wasn’t so dry that he could spit at her. “Well if what you want is good makeup advice, sorry Lady. I think you’re a lost cause.”
> 
> She growled placing her hand back on his chest. The pain was different, it felt like she was pulling at his heart, trying to yank it out of his body. It hurt like an impact, and Lance found himself easily falling again into unconsciousness. 
> 
> He was back in the empty room again, standing over Shiro as he sat on the step by the door, head in his hands. “Shiro, please.”
> 
> Shiro’s head jerked up, his eyes sparkling in the light, wet trails running down his cheeks. “Lance?”
> 
> “Please just stop-“
> 
> He’s ripped into wakefulness again, his throat too ragged to properly scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE TO BOTH LANCE AND BLUE IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THIS SECTION PLEASE MOVE DOWN TO THE PARAGRAPH THAT STARTS WITH “STOP!”

It burned. Everywhere the hooded woman touched him burned, like fire rippling through his veins towards her fingers. It just hurt.

 

Lance has lost count on how many times this woman has pressed a simple finger to his skin and pulled so much pain out of him he just felt his vision going dark and she would stop and ask what his powers were. He refused to answer. Probably not his best decision but at this point he was running on heartbreak and spite.

 

“What powers do you possess, useless pet?”

 

His throat hurt from screaming, but he forced a smirk in her direction and spoke. “The only thing I see here that’s useless is your fingers for sex, sweetheart. Hate to be your partner in bed.”

 

“This grows tiring. I’m losing my patience in keeping my promises.” The woman takes her hand placing it over Lance’s chest. “Lucky for me I only promised not to damage you.”

 

The pain was instant, and much worse than before, ripping at his hard and drawing his mouth open in a silent scream as his chest tried to lift off the table, digging the strap into his already tender flesh. His vision went dark almost immediately and the airy dizziness of passing out quickly took him into oblivion.

 

He was in a room he didn’t know. It was barren, plain white walls with no decoration, a couch that looked like it had barely been touched, not even a coffee table or a tv. Brows knit together Lance stepped into the small apartment, finding a curled up ball of fur on a cushion by the curtain-less window. “Black?”

 

“She isn’t here this time, Lance.” Whipping around Lance raised his hands up upon instinct into a defensive position as he faced the man behind him. Shiro looked hurt, shifting his eyes away quickly to look to the side at the apartment’s tiny kitchen. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why what? Why am I sorry? Why did I do this? Why am I here? Why didn’t I tell you?” Shiro’s fist clenches and unclenches as he continues to keep his gaze averted.

 

Lance’s chest hurts, his mind at war with his heart. All he wants to do is reach out and comfort Shiro, but the sane part of him reminds him of his situation. “Why me?”

 

Shiro looks startled, turning with wide eyes to look at Lance. “Because I love you, Lance. I gave up so much for you and Keith. I just… let me show you…” he swallows hard, taking a step forward. “Please, Lance. Let me show you how you two changed my life.”

 

“Shiro-“

 

The pain is back, ripping him from his dreams with a scream, his eyes flying open. It stops shortly after he wakes up, leaving him panting. “You will not be allowed to rest until I get what I want.”

 

Looking at the woman, her skin pail and sunken in Lance wished his mouth wasn’t so dry that he could spit at her. “Well if what you want is good makeup advice, sorry Lady. I think you’re a lost cause.”

 

She growled placing her hand back on his chest. The pain was different, it felt like she was pulling at his heart, trying to yank it out of his body. It hurt like an impact, and Lance found himself easily falling again into unconsciousness.

 

He was back in the empty room again, standing over Shiro as he sat on the step by the door, head in his hands. “Shiro, please.”

 

Shiro’s head jerked up, his eyes sparkling in the light, wet trails running down his cheeks. “Lance?”

 

“Please just stop-“

 

He’s ripped into wakefulness again, his throat too ragged to properly scream. “Answer me and this will all be over.”

 

Lance coughed. “It may be over for me but your ugliness isn’t going away without some serious plastic surgery.”

 

At this point Lance could see the woman roll her eyes as she placed her hand back on his chest. The pain was impossibly worse, ripping through his chest like her hand was an explosive shooting his heart and lungs out through his back.

 

Back in the white room, Lance’s body feels weak. “Lance, what’s going on?” Shiro grips his shoulders tight, eyes narrow as he looks down at him.

 

“Like you don’t know.”

 

“Lance wha-“

 

His eyes fly open, his body fighting to take in air as his lungs seem to cave in. The woman grins down at him before pulling her hand away. “Last chance, what powers do you possess?”

 

Lance pants for air, eyes fluttering closed. He doesn’t even have the energy to reply this time. He hears the woman’s disgusted grunt before she steps away, a moment later he hears a loud tortured wail echoing off the walls.

 

Ripping his eyes open Lance struggles with renewed energy, feeling the fabric of the straps cut into his flesh as he jerks against it. The sound stops and the woman looks over at him, a gray ball tied to the small table in front of her. She grins, raising an eyebrow up at Lance before placing her hand back down on the fur and drawing out another mewl of pain.

 

Lance tries to curl up on himself, tries to ignore the sounds, tries to stay strong. He tries.

 

He fails.

 

“STOP!!” He shouts around the pain in his throat. “Please, please stop. Please stop hurting Blue. I’ll tell you. I ca-“

 

“We had a deal, Haggar.” Shiro’s voice was cold, filled with venom as he stomped into the room.

 

The woman looks up at Shiro, disgust on her face before she turned her gaze to Lance. “Your champion can’t protect you forever, boy.” She moves around Shiro, sending him a glare from the corner of her eye as she moves to the door. “You’d be best to remember what I’ve already done to you, champion, and fear what I can still do if you do not remember your place.”

 

She walks out of the door, it slams shut behind her causing Lance to jump. Shiro rushes forward, hands hovering over Lance’s chest for only a moment before he gets to work unhooking the straps holding him down. “Don’t talk, just come with me quietly, please.”

 

Lance pushes himself into sitting, his arms shaking and pained as he looks around Shiro at Blue. “Blue?” All he gets back is a soft, pained meow. Letting out a long breath Shiro turns unstrapping Blue from her spot and lifting her up, he places her gently into Lance’s arms before looping an arm under Lance’s knees and lifting him princess style off the table.

 

“She’s going to kill you.” A woman’s voice chimes in, sounding too happy for the situation. “You really should work better on your self preservation skills.”

 

Shiro grumbled something under his breath before stepping around the table and to the door. He passed a woman who smiled and waved down at Lance, her pink hair pulled up into a high ponytail. “Not now Ezor.” Adjusting his hold on Lance for a moment he opens the door and moves down the hall, Lance just clings tighter to Blue when he hears her happy voice behind them.

 

“That’s fine. We’ve got our whole lives, as long as Lotor doesn’t get sick of your shit and finally get rid of you.” She peeks over his shoulder at Lance. “I do hope you’ll let me pet your cat when it’s better. She looks so soft.”

 

“Back off, Ezor.” Shiro growls, tightening his hold on Lance. It hurts on his abused body, causing a soft whine to escape his lips. Ezor only laughs and skips around Shiro and down the hall.

 

They keep moving down a few hallways until Shiro stops, pushing open a door and walking into the same room with barren white walls Lance saw in his dreams. He pushes the door shut and moves past the couch to the only other door, pushing it open into a bedroom that only holds a twin sized bed with white sheets and one pillow on it.

 

As gentle as possible Shiro sets Lance down on the bed, pushing the hair out of his eyes, fingers lingering on his face as he looks sadly down at him. “Go to sleep Lance.” He turns, looking up at the blinking red light of the camera in his room before sighing. “Please just do what I say from now on.”

 

Lance looks up from Blue, still clutching her tightly to his chest. “Death would be better than the pain you’ve put me through.”

 

Shiro’s face flashes, just for a second showing the hurt he feels before it hardens into an emotionless mask. “Rest, Lance.” He pushes away from the bed and slams the door to the bedroom shut, a loud crack coming from the other side of the door. Lance doesn’t care. He couldn’t fight the sleep even if he wanted to, he just hopes the Shiro he sees in his sleep is still the one he fell in love with.

 

When Lance opens his eyes he’s at the zoo, standing in front of the glass of an exhibit, a female lion lounging just on the other side. He stays where he is, looking at the lion as her tail twitches leisurely, enjoying the sunlight. “Don’t you want to go closer?” Shiro’s voice sounds hesitant behind him.

 

“I don’t feel like looking at the lions right now.”

 

“What do you want, Lance? Please. Let me at least give you this.” Shiro’s arm hovers over Lance’s shoulder.

 

Lance sighed, turning around and grabbing Shiro’s hand, pressing it to his cheek. “I just want to know what’s going on, Shiro. I want the truth. Please, why are you with them? What’s happening? Where is Keith?”

 

The world shifted and in a blink of the eye the zoo turned into a room. White walls, fluorescent lights, the strong distinct smell of alcohol. Lance looked around, confused when he saw a hospital bed with Shiro laying on it. “Shiro?”

 

“That’s not me.” Shiro gives a sad smile as he walks forward, standing over the man that looks just like the Shiro from Black’s dreams. “Lance, I’d like you to meet Ryou Shirogane. My twin brother.”

 

Lance stepped up next to Shiro, looking down at the man who lay lifeless and pale on the bed in front of him. “No one really knows what happen to him. They claim that it was probably a seizure. All I know is one day he went out for milk, and he never came home. Ryou and I are all that’s left of our family. So, when the hospital bills got to be too much, well, I got desperate.”

 

“So you joined the Galra so they would pay your brother’s hospital bills?”

 

Shiro nods. “I got my powers when I was seven. I mostly used them to go into Ryou’s dreams and we would play together, do things we couldn’t do during the day. When we were twelve some bullies kept picking on Ryou. When I found out I started harassing them, giving them nightmares, hurting them in the dreams like they were my brother when we were awake. I never even paid attention to them when we were awake, besides ignoring them I mean. So I never noticed the bruises they’d get while they slept. So one day when their bullying got a little too rough Ryou got shoved down a hill and broke his arm. Well… I got even.”

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Oh yes. I killed my first person, of many more than I would care to count, at thirteen. I was so mad that they’d just shoved my brother down a hill and let him get hurt like that then just ran. So I dropped one off a building. He didn’t come back into school the next day, and that night I went to the second and shoved them off a cliff. The third night it was off a boat into the ocean. That’s when strange people came into our school. They had an emergency presentation where they drug every student into the auditorium and made us all sit quietly through this production about weird sicknesses and speaking up about bullies instead of taking action. They even drug Ryou and I aside to question us about it. That’s when I found out what I’d done.”

 

“Oh Shiro.” Lance turned to him, placing a hand on his crossed arm, eyes filled with sadness.

 

“I stopped using my powers after that. I was scared. Look what I’d done, I murdered three people. I could have done the same thing to my brother by accident. And whats worse, Ryou knew. He knew and he lied and protected me from these people who were searching for me in the school. They stayed for months, questioned us more than once keeping us in separate room when they did it. They only stopped after our parents died, a car accident. The principal had had enough. Told them to leave and never come back, that we had enough trauma in our lives without dealing with them too.” Shiro slowly moved, as if testing the waters when he intertwined his fingers with Lance’s.

 

“When did your parents die?” Lance’s thumb brushed over Shiro’s knuckles.

 

“Three days after out fourteenth birthday.” Shiro gave a small smile over to Lance’s sad face. “We had no other family in America and the ones in Japan didn’t want us because our father wasn’t Japanese. So we got put into the system. The first house kept us together, the second too. Though I had to keep Black hidden in both, sneak about like he were an ally cat stray. But, Ryou started acting differently there. More closed off. He refused to talk to me. So I took matters into my own hand I used my powers to see his dreams, his nightmares of him reliving his waking horrors.”

 

“Shiro?”

 

“I killed them that night. Woke my brother up then went into our foster parent’s dreams and ripped them apart in cold brutal bloody hate.” Shiro’s fist tightened on Lance’s hand but he ignored it. “We were separated after that. I didn’t get to see him outside of our dreams until we turned 17 and were officially old enough to file to be independent.”

 

“We moved into an apartment together.” A small laugh escapes his lips as his grip loosens again. “Apparently we’d had the same idea because both of us had been working out and learning how to fight. So even after years apart we still looked the same.”

 

“Guess twins really do think alike.”

 

Shiro laughs again. “Yeah I guess so. We lived together happily for about four months before Ryou’s well… whatever happened. The galra came to me only three months after while I was leaving the hospital. They said they knew my secret and would take care of Ryou if I worked for them. I told them to fuck off, that I wouldn’t use my powers to hurt people anymore.”

 

“So why’d you change your mind?”

 

“I lost my job.” Shiro sighs. “And nobody would hire me. My money was gone and debt collectors were trying to call me by three months. None of them could reach me because I had no phone but damn if they didn’t try.”

 

“So you called them. Because you knew without money they wouldn’t keep Ryou here and alive at the hospital.”

 

“Yup.” Shiro popped the p as he turned away from the bed to look at Lance. “I did what I had to do in order to save my brother. My hands are soiled. I’ve taken countless lives and tortured so many people in their sleep. I’m a bad person, Lance. I should have never tried to date you. I only made it worse for all of us in the long run.”

 

“Shiro, you and Keith are going to get us out of here… right?” Lance looks down, fingers of his free hand tapping against the side of his leg.

 

Shiro sighs, the world around them warping until they’re back in his apartment. He pulls Lance over to the couch and sits down, looking hopeful up at him. When Lance sits down and snuggles against him Shiro’s eyes start to water. “I need you to trust me, Lance. And do everything I tell you to do.”

 

“You didn’t answer me.”

 

“Please, Lance. Just trust me. Don’t let anyone know your and Blue’s powers, do everything I tell you to do, don’t talk to or look anyone in the eyes, just follow me silently. That way I can keep you safe.” Shiro clings to Lance’s shoulder, pulling him into a too-tight hug. “Let me keep you safe.”

 

“ANSWER ME SHIRO!” Lance fights his hug, pushing up to look down at him with desperation.

 

Shiro looked away, the world around them wavering. “I can’t tell you what I don’t know.”

 

Lance wakes up with a gasp, eyes wide as he turns towards the door. A soft click echoing through the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhuhuhu
> 
> Do you guys hate me yet? 
> 
> Cuz this rollercoaster ain’t over yet.


	18. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He spent a lot of time thinking. Not much else to do, but things didn’t sit right with him. There was a piece to this puzzle missing. He just had to figure it out. Not like he had anything better to do. Shiro didn’t even leave him a crossword puzzle. 
> 
> God he was bored. 
> 
> He stood up to try the door again. 
> 
> “Lance, don’t react. Just run your hand through your hair if you hear me.” Pidge’s voice, tiny and hollow echoes through the room. Lance had to fight not to whip around, slowly running his hand through his hair, trying to seem normal as he tries the door again. “Good, listen. I can’t come out or they’ll notice me. You and Shiro are under full surveillance, even your bathroom has cameras. But, they don’t have microphones.” 
> 
> Sighing Lance starts pacing the room again as Pidge continues. “We’re going to get you both out of there, but, there is something I need you to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance notice this isnt the best chapter and I apologise. Got hit with a bout of writer's block but forced this out around it.

Pacing. 

Fidgeting. 

Bored. 

Restless.

Anxious. 

Lance lost count on how many times he’s tried to open the locked door. How many times he’s banged on the wood begging for Shiro to open it. He tried to sleep, to reach Shiro there. But he has too much energy. He found a first aid kit in the small bathroom attached to the room and tended to Blue. He spent most of his time talking to himself. Is this what yellow felt like in the zoo? Lance owed him a treat, maybe a hike through a national forest when he got out of here. 

If he got out of here. 

No, when _they_ got out of here. 

He spent a lot of time thinking. Not much else to do, but things didn’t sit right with him. There was a piece to this puzzle missing. He just had to figure it out. Not like he had anything better to do. Shiro didn’t even leave him a crossword puzzle. 

God he was bored. 

He stood up to try the door again. 

“Lance, don’t react. Just run your hand through your hair if you hear me.” Pidge’s voice, tiny and hollow echoes through the room. Lance had to fight not to whip around, slowly running his hand through his hair, trying to seem normal as he tries the door again. “Good, listen. I can’t come out or they’ll notice me. You and Shiro are under full surveillance, even your bathroom has cameras. But, they don’t have microphones.” 

Sighing Lance starts pacing the room again as Pidge continues. “We’re going to get you both out of there, but, there is something I need you to do.”

Lance taps his hand on his leg. “I have a theory… There is a room in that building. It’s connected to Lotor’s room. It has no cameras in it, but through his computer I keep seeing these… Glowing orbs… He keeps them in jars. I think they’re from his powers, and if my theory is correct. They are very important. Lance, I need you to get me one of those jars.” 

Lance groans, shooting a glare up at the camera. Pidge laughs but its hollow, “I know, but, I think you’ll get your chance. Ever since Shiro abandoned Lotor for you he’d been _very_ interested in you. So I wouldn’t be surprised if you see him soon. Just… Be careful Lance. Stay alive.” 

Flipping his middle finger up at the camera Lance wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get a response. Sighing loudly he flops down on the bed draping an arm over his eyes.

When he opens his eyes he’s in a crowded airport. Pidge is pacing in front of him, her hair cut short, hands unconsciously going to where it used to fall around her shoulders. Hunk stands beside her watching. “Do you regret it?”

“What?” She stops, looking up at the man with wide eyes like she forgot he was there. “No, I don’t I-“ she sighs. “Its just an identity. Others have lost much worse to them.”

“True, but it’s still your identity, your name, your life.” Hunk places a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay to be upset.” 

“What are you doing here?” Lance jumps, wide eyes turning to look into angry violet ones. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off before any words come out. 

“I just want to make sure he gets out safe.” Lance turns again looking up at the younger Shiro, nervously running a hand through his hair. “I really should know you’ll keep him safe with those knives of yours.” 

Keith looks guilty. “What’s your aim? Get in our good graces? Take us down from the inside out?” 

Shiro sighs. “I just want to know there is still good in me. That boy, he didn’t do anything. He didn’t ask for this. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Shiro swallows hard as he sees Lance come walking into the airport next to Matt. He’s pale, dragging his feet as he walks, his eyes look tired, empty. But, as soon as he sees Pidge and Hunk its like a switch, he smiles brightly and runs over to them, fussing over Pidge’s hair. Lance smiles softly. He remembers this. 

“Who are you?” 

Shiro turns his head to look at Keith. “Shiro. Just… Call me Shiro. Keep him safe, yeah?” 

Keith snorts. “Says the man with a knife wound.” 

Shiro laughs, turning to leave. “Hope I don’t see you again.” 

A knock startles him and Lance jerks up, nearly falling off the bed as the door to the room opens and a woman walks in. She stands tall and confident in a perfectly fitted blue suit, her black hair flashing almost blue as she turns her head to look at Lance. “Hello, Lance. My name is Acxa, Takashi has asked me to take care of you while he is…” She frowns for a moment before continuing. “Away on business.” 

“I’m fi-“

“Shut up.” She steps into the room on clacking heels, dropping a bag on the bed. “Get your cat and lets go. I may be forced to play babysitter, but I will not be a nice one.” 

Lance nods, slowly putting Blue in the backpack-like cat carrier and strapping it to his back. “Where are we going.” 

“Dinner. Takashi has stated you are to be fed properly.” 

“What if I don’t eat?”

“You _will_ eat.” Her glare left no argument as she walked back through the barren apartment and out into the halls. 

“Shouldn’t I just-“

“Do you ever shut up?” Acxa turned a glare to Lance raising a finger into his face. “You should learn your place quickly and keep your mouth shut least you anger the wrong people. Takashi can’t protect you from everyone.”

Nodding Lance followed her out of the apartment and through the building they wove their way through many halls until reaching a large lunchroom style room, with a scattering of people in it. Acxa waved her arm vaguely over to the wall where a buffet style spread was set up and walked away to sit next to Narti. 

Swallowing down his nerves Lance stepped forward and got himself a plate, piling it high with food before moving to sit at the end of the table Narti and Acxa were at. Careful not to look at anyone Lance pulled Blue out of her carrier and helped her eat from his plate. “I’m sorry, Blue.” 

“Stop apologizing, Kitten. I will be fine, and this is not your fault. Eat your meal.” Stretching her back carefully Blue’s tail twitches as she eats the food Lance shoves her way with a purr. 

Chuckling to himself he takes a bite of a sandwich he piled way too much meat on. Talking around the food in his mouth he shoves a piece of turkey over to Blue. “You know it’s funny, Blue. You remind me so much of my momma back home. I hope one day you’ll be able to meet her.” 

Blue made an indignant sound before swallowing the food in her mouth and shooting Lance an amused glare. “Did your mother ever scold you for talking with your mouth full? Because if you don’t stop I will.” 

They both laughed, ignoring the situation they found themselves in and instead enjoying each other’s company. Falling into a companionable silence they enjoy their food, until Lance starts to fidget. “Hey Blue.”

“Yes, Kitten?” Deciding herself full Blue begins to delicately bathe herself. 

Lance flicks a fry around on his nearly empty plate. “Do you think I should trust Shiro?”

Blue stops, her eyes turning to look up at Lance. “Do you want to trust him?”

“Well this is interesting.” Both freeze and turn wide eyes up to the man next to them, the voice ringing in Lance’s memories before the face did. Lotor. “My mother has always been to impatient for her own good. She failed to learn your powers after everything she did. When all she had to do was wait.”

Lance swallows around the lump in his throat, feigning confidence. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now if you’ll excuse me I should go back to my room and wait fo-“

“Do you know how to get back to your room?” Lotor looks amused over at Lance as he awkwardly pushes himself from the table. 

“Its okay I just need Acxa to-“ he turns to the end of the table, eyes wide when he finds it empty. His eyes widen as he jerks around, nearly tripping as he searches. “Oh…”

“It seems your escort had some business to attend to. But, do not worry.” Lotor smiles bright and friendly. “I shall take good care of you. Come, I will show you the way.” He holds the carrier for Blue out to Lance. 

Remembering Pidge’s request Lance slowly nods, helping Blue into the bag and stepping away to dispose of his trash. Turning he startles to find Lotor right next to him waiting with elbow extended out like an olden day escort. Sighing Lance puts his hand on the offered arm and follows Lotor’s lead. 

They move through the halls easily, any person they pass quickly moving out of the way. Eventually they make it to a door Lotor unlocks with his hand print. “So how do you get in if you lose an arm?” Lance didn’t actually mean to open his mouth but Lotor’s startled expression followed by doubling over with laughter made it worth the risk. Lance figured as long as he stayed on Lotor’s good side he could get to what Pidge wanted and get out of here with Shiro. 

Walking into the room Lance’s eyes widened. It was huge with cathedral style ceiling and skylights, the furniture was plush and inviting and there was a huge tv. Lance’s jaw actually dropped. Lotor’s laughter dies down and he walks over to the couch settling down. “Come, animal whisperer, play a video game with me. I get so bored I would enjoy the company.” 

Nodding Lance moves to the couch, taking the offered controller with wide eyes “super nintendo?” 

“The classics are still good. I hope you like fighting games.” Lotor stands only to turn on the system and then settles in. They play a few rounds of Mortal Kombat, Blue settled on Lance’s lap, before he decides to try and talk. 

“Not that this isn’t fun, Sir. But I don’t even know your name… Or powers… Or familiar. And I feel like Shiro would be mad if I-“

“Takashi will not be back for a few days. He had a lot of work pile up while he was off playing with you.” Lotor sent Lance an unamused look. “I believe you will enjoy it more to stay here with me. And my name is Lotor, I don’t do much around here so I have plenty of time to spend with you.” 

“Oh… Can I… Use the bathroom, maybe?” Scooting as far away as he can Lance stands up, holding Blue to his chest, awkwardly looking around. 

Lotor smiles. “It’s the second door on the right.” Scrambling Lance rushes down the hall into the lavish bathroom slamming the door behind him and flicking the lock. 

“So what are you going to do, Kitten?” Blue carefully hops from his arms to the counter, tail flicking up at him. 

Groaning Lance slides down the door to the floor, burying his head in his hands. “I don’t like this Blue, but this is the perfect opportunity to get one of those orbs. The faster I get one, the faster we can go home.” He leans his head back and smacks it into the door. “Lets just hope he doesn’t lose his hospitable attitude before I can get one and get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Lance got tricked into Lotor's clutches...


	19. Inquiring Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was at a café, one he knew well. A little mom and pop place that didn’t make their drinks fast but always made them delicious. They had an outdoor setup with 6 tables all with their own color of beach-style umbrellas. Lance sat on one of these tables, feet kicking in the air as he looked across the street at himself. 
> 
> The building was just as he remembered, a huge warehouse that had been gutted and remodeled, the front was mostly glass showing the inside office and activity areas for single or group plays. The neon sign was glowing even in the midday light welcoming people into Paintball Palace. He watched himself walk through the single player area, moving fast with his gun to try and hit every target in a fatal shot. He remembered doing this every day for his breaks, training to protect himself so no one else would get hurt. 
> 
> “This is the third time this week, Shiro.” Lance shifted his view from himself to Keith who sat uninvited in the seat to his right, placing a coffee down in front of him. “For someone who wants to keep Lance away from your employers you sure do come see him a lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl i couldnt think of a chapter title.

He was at a café, one he knew well. A little mom and pop place that didn’t make their drinks fast but always made them delicious. They had an outdoor setup with 6 tables all with their own color of beach-style umbrellas. Lance sat on one of these tables, feet kicking in the air as he looked across the street at himself. 

The building was just as he remembered, a huge warehouse that had been gutted and remodeled, the front was mostly glass showing the inside office and activity areas for single or group plays. The neon sign was glowing even in the midday light welcoming people into Paintball Palace. He watched himself walk through the single player area, moving fast with his gun to try and hit every target in a fatal shot. He remembered doing this every day for his breaks, training to protect himself so no one else would get hurt. 

“This is the third time this week, Shiro.” Lance shifted his view from himself to Keith who sat uninvited in the seat to his right, placing a coffee down in front of him. “For someone who wants to keep Lance away from your employers you sure do come see him a lot.”

Shiro hums to his left, sipping his own coffee. “He’s been in this area for a few months now.”

“I am aware, and so have you.” Keith sighs, looking across the street. “What’s your aim, Shiro?”

“Truthfully? I have no idea.” Shiro laughs, setting his drink down. “When I first came here I just wanted to see if he was safe. But then I couldn’t resist coming back. Theres something about seeing him, it makes me feel like I don’t live the life I’m in.”

Keith hums, placing his head in his hand. “So you just decided to stalk him then?”

Laughing Shiro turns an accusatory look to Keith. “You’re one to judge, pretty boy. Whenever I see Lance anymore I see you too. What happened to switching the guards.”

“The others are here too.” Keith’s hand moves in a vague wave. “I just found something more interesting than having an off day.”

“Oh yeah?” Shiro quirks a brow, leaning closer. “And what might that be.”

Keith grins, downing the rest of his coffee. “I wonder.”

Lance wakes up to a paw smacking at his face. “Mmmph Blue, quiddit.”

“Sorry, Kitten. But you said you were just going to take a quick nap and it’s now morning. Your new… Host… Is already awake.” 

Pulling the pillow over his face Lance curses. He had intended to use the night to get one of the orbs. Sighing at his failure he shoves himself up. “Guess I needed a good night’s sleep. How are you feeling, Blue?” 

Blue stretches slowly before hopping off the bed. “You don’t have to worry about me, Kitten. Us cats heal quickly. Its just an ache now.” She stops at the door and looks back at him expectantly. "Let us go out and face your host. I smell bacon and do hope he intends to share.”

They left the room together following their noses to the kitchen bar where Lotor sat, a pair of thin framed glasses on his face as he frowns down at some papers. “Good morning, Lotor.”

Lotor looked up with a sparkling smile waving his hand over to a luxurious spread of food. “Lance. Good morning, there is plenty to eat please make yourself at home.” Nodding Lance made a plate for himself and Blue before settling across from Lotor, glancing at the papers he was looking at, they were print outs of newspaper clippings with handwritten notes all around them. 

Store robbed without triggering alarms or unlocking doors.

Squinting at the handwriting while he slowly ate he tried to make it out. 

Single mother. Child is susceptible to illness. In and out of hospital constantly. Lots of bills. 

Next to the notes in purple ink is a large check mark. “So, Lance.” Lance jumps, almost choking on his bacon. “How did you sleep?”

“It was great, the bed you supplied was the softest I’d ever slept in. I um… I dreamed I was a mermaid. Had breasts and everything, pretty silly right?” He laughed to himself as Lotor watched him with a raised brow. “So um… When will I be going back to my own bed?”

Lotor’s amused smile dropped into a frown and he stood up, taking the papers with him. “When I see fit to release you, Lance. I suggest for your own health you stop asking.”

Swallowing around a lump in his throat Lance nods slowly. “Yes, sir. But um… Can I ask one more question?”

Sighing Lotor places the papers in a brief case before turning an unamused look to him. “I’m listening.”

“What are these cool glowing jars you have? I keep seeing them throughout the apartment in different containers. They seem almost alive.” Lance points to the end of the counter where a white globe floats about in a mason style jar. “Are they a type of bug?” He widens his eyes hoping to come off as simply curious and innocent. 

Lotor’s eyes narrow, a crease forming in his brow. “They do not concern you. I think its time you returned to your room. I have work to do.” 

“Oh…” Standing slowly Lance looks longingly down at his plate before grabbing blue in both his arms and walking quietly down the hall back to his room. Feeling Lotor’s eyes on his back until the door shuts behind him. A few moments later the lock clicks and Lance sighs. “I’m not good at this, Blue.” 

Blue pat at his face with a gentle paw. “Do not worry, Kitten. You are not alone. Why don’t you try to talk to your Shiro and I will keep track of the door?” 

Nodding Lance curled in upon himself on the bed, closing his eyes and willing sleep. It took what felt like forever until he found himself standing at the familiar café again, looking across the street at himself. “Shiro?” 

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t show up this time.” Lance turned to watch the younger Shiro, smiling softly as he looked across the patio. Following his eyes he found Keith standing there, fidgeting. “Keith?” 

Keith’s eyes shifted, over to the younger Lance, up the street, back the other way into the small café. “This is wrong, isn’t it?”

“It was your idea, Keith.” Shiro continues giving his soft smile. “If you want to change your mind, we can go back to enemies? Maybe you can stab me again for good measures… Or steal my car?”

Keith laughs softly, sitting down in the chair and reaching across the table to grab Shiro’s hand. “I always was a rebel.” 

Frowning Lance looked back and forth between the two before reaching out and poking his hand through the dream Shiro. “Shiro? Come on dude I need to talk to you.” 

“I think you’re becoming a bad influence on me.”

Lance sighs loudly, flailing about. “COME ON SHIRO I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!”

Keith snorts out a laugh. “Coming from a gangster and a murderer I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Rolling his eyes Lance sulks at the young couple drawing closer for a kiss. “Shiro, please.” 

Their lips connect in a soft, chaste kiss before Shiro draws back, eyes opening with a smirk that soon turns to wide eyed horror. “LANCE!” He shoves up from the table, toppling it over as he rushes towards the street. 

Keith curses and closes his eyes disappearing regardless of the crowd and who sees him. Lance knows what he’ll see if he looks across the street, so he doesn’t. “Shiro! I know you’re here somewhere! I need you to talk to me damn it!”

A voice echoes through the sky, cold like a winter wind, hollow. “I’m sorry, Lance.”

He wakes up with a pap of a paw on his face. Eyes fluttering as he looks up at Blue. “Hey girl. Is it time to go?” 

Blue purrs into his palm. “Our door is still locked, but I heard your host leave a few moments ago.”

“Then its time I put the training Shiro gave me to the test.” Sitting up Lance lifts his shirt, running his fingers over the seam of his pants until they hit metal. Grinning he pulls two bobby pins off the fabric next to his belt loop, twisting them quickly out of shape he hops off the bed and towards the door, inserting the pins into the lock. 

It takes him more tries than he’d like to admit to, failing on the third click more than once before he was finally able to twist the pins and unlock the door. Beaming he turns to Blue, shoving the bobby pins in his pocket before slowly opening the door and peeking out. He looked out at the darkened apartment, only lit by the glow of the mysterious orbs. “Still clear, Blue?” 

On careful paws Blue pads to the door, peeking out, her eyes scan the area while her ears twitch. She stands at alert for a few moments before nodding. “We must be quiet though. I hear movement just outside the door.” 

Nodding Lance padded out, grabbing the cat carrier he brought Blue in where it sit by the door and turns to the room taking in the plethora of orbs. “Well Blue, Pidge only asked for one… But I say we grab all we can, then get the fuck out of here.” 

Moving along to grab all the ones he can with the smallest containers Lance starts stuffing them into the bag. Blue stands near the door, ears up and alert for movement. He has the bag about halfway full when he hears a hiss and turns his head to look at Blue. “Someone is fighting outside the door.” 

“Maybe it’s our team.”

“We should hide.” She turns to the hallway looking back to ensure Lance is following, bag clutched to his chest just as the door to the apartment opens. 

A woman steps inside, she’s large with even more muscles than Shay, her dark bobbed hair is spiked out and a jagged scar runs down her face. She turns narrowed eyes to Lance who stands frozen in the hall, bag clutched to his chest. A small smile forms on her lips as she comes into the room dragging a woman who looks identical to her behind her, a hummingbird flits quickly into the room with them. “Lance!” Her accent is thick, possibly British. “We don’t have much time. They’ll figure out I’m not her soon. My name is Romelle, and I’m here to take you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna add in some more confessions this chapter was originally planned with some major noncon but I just... Couldn't do it to this story. Maybe a different one.   
> Also i changed the story around to include Romelle because I love her.


	20. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance clutched the bag tight to his chest looking from the buff woman to her body double on the floor and back again. “Do you have proof you’re here to help me?” 
> 
> Romelle’s face looked deadpan, unamused. “You think I would sneak up on Zethrid and impersonate her for fun? I don’t have a death wish like you. Now lets go before Lotor gets back we have to meet up with Keith and Shiro. Pidge is directing them on where to go.” 
> 
> Frowning Lance looked down at Blue who seemed to shrug, eyes following the hummingbird as it flitted around Romelle’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST FORGOT FOR TWO WEEKS IN A ROW I AM SO SORRY!!!
> 
> NSFW SCENE IN THE BEGINING OF THE 3RD PART!! SKIP TO "shiro scrambled to cover himself." To skip that part.

Lance clutched the bag tight to his chest looking from the buff woman to her body double on the floor and back again. “Do you have proof you’re here to help me?”

 

Romelle’s face looked deadpan, unamused. “You think I would sneak up on Zethrid and impersonate her for fun? I don’t have a death wish like you. Now lets go before Lotor gets back we have to meet up with Keith and Shiro. Pidge is directing them on where to go.”

 

Frowning Lance looked down at Blue who seemed to shrug, eyes following the hummingbird as it flitted around Romelle’s head. “Okay. Okay lets go.” He zips the bag closed throwing it on his back before scooping up Blue and jogging after Romelle as she heads down the hall, head held high.

 

“Now listen to me Lance. Do not make eye contact with anyone, you are to act scared. Like you don’t know what terrible place you’re being escorted to next.” She paused for a moment, watching the hummingbird flit up and squeeze into an air vent and disappear. “Also, no talking.”

 

“Well that doesn’t seem like something I’-“

 

“Lance!” She groaned sending him an unamused look. “I can’t hear if you talk.”

 

Before he can ask what she’s talking about he hears a soft tap from the vents. Romelle nods and turns a corner. As they move more taps echo out quietly from the metal of the vents. Lance figures out quickly what it is when in one hall he hears three tops and sees two people followed by five taps where they plowed past four people talking in the hallway.

 

They walk through the office-like halls for about five minutes before the tapping speeds up to a rapid almost excited rate. “Okay, heres where it gets more difficult.”

 

Lance looks at her expectantly, raising a brow. She rolls her eyes before letting out a long breath. “From here on we will obviously not be allied with these people because Keith and Shiro will be with us, and according to Pidge Shiro is incapacitated. So someone will have to carry him.”

 

“Well you’re the biggest.” Lance waved an arm to her form to emphasize his point before readjusting his hold on Blue.

 

“This is just a mirage, Lance. I am much smaller than this, don’t be stupid.” She shook her head and walked through a door not seeming to care if he followed, muttering to herself about suicide missions and idiot men. Frowning Lance followed her in, blinking down in confusion at the bodies on the floor by the door.

 

“Lance!” His head whips up so fast at the sound of his name that it sends a jolt of pain down his neck. His feet move before his brain can process it and he’s quickly wrapping his arms around a warm chest burying his nose in black hair and barely holding back a sob. Warm hands grip tightly to the back of his shirt. “God, Lance. I’ve missed you so much.”

 

Lance sniffles. “I thought I’d never get to see you again, Keith I’m so sorry. If I hadn’t sent Red away none of this would have happened I should have let her stay with me.”

 

They were cut off by Romelle loudly muttering from the doorway. “Ah yes good idea to waste precious time sobbing into each other’s arms in enemy territory that surely won’t get us all killed.”

 

Pulling away from each other they blush before Keith turns to the cot behind him. “Shiro wont wake up so I’m going to have to carry him.”

 

“Shouldn’t you let me carry him since you’re a better fighter?” Lance steps forward and Keith shakes his head, turning to one of the bodies on the floor nearby. He kicks it over and yanks a gun out of its hand holding it out to Lance.

 

“I may be good at close combat, but we need someone who can take people out from down the hallway. And I know you can. I’ve watched you practice.” Lance frowns at the gun, slowly pulling it into his hands. “Keep us safe, okay sharpshooter?”

 

Gripping the gun more securely he nods. Keith smiles softly, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his cheek before turning to Shiro and lifting him from the table in a fireman style carry. Black jumped down from a spot nearby and moved to run next to Blue, pressing against her side whenever she seemed to lag behind. Romelle shook her head, turning back to the door they came in from. “Flit says we’re clear so we have to go now.”

 

Once again without waiting she goes through the door, weaving through the halls, making quiet remarks under her breath that Lance can’t quite hear. The building is surprisingly empty as they move easily reaching a large door with brightly lit windows leading to the outside. Flit the hummingbird comes out of the closest vent flying in quick circles around Romelle’s head. “This is it, once we’re out this door we have no warning or cover until we’re out of Galra property. Are you ready?”

 

Swallowing down his nerves Lance nods, hands shaking in their whitened grip around the gum. Romelle sighs, her body flashing a rain of glitter until a much smaller woman stands in front of them, her blonde hair pulled into a thick braid draped over a soft looking green sweater. She grins at Lance’s surprise before shoving the door open and running out.

 

Lance looks to Keith who nods before they both rush out the door into the bright light, rows of cars line a giant parking lot in front of the giant business warehouse style building they just exited. Lance almost runs into Romelle a few steps out of the door as she stands stock-still paled and jaw dropped.

 

“Romelle?” Lance frowns, following her eyes to look upon a well-muscled man. His salt and pepper hair slicked back wearing a well tailored suit making him look way too much like a mobster from tv. He stood just outside a car door, brow raised as he stared back at them, frown crossing his expression. “Um… Romelle?? Keith?? Who-“

 

“Zarkon.”Keith practically growls out, gripping tighter to Shiro.

 

“We have to run, now!” Romelle jerks to start moving.

 

“Oh, Lance! Are you going for a walk, dear?” everyone freezes again as their eyes move from Zarkon to his passenger, Lotor, who stands outside his door with a smug deadly smile on his face. “Please, do allow me to escort you rather than this trash.”

 

“Lotor, what is going on here?” Zarkon’s deep voice cuts through their fear.

 

Lotor grins. “It seems, Father that Voltron has come to pay us a visit and steal my new pet. I worked so hard to get him too.”

 

“Voltron?” Zarkon’s voice drops lower, cold, sending chills up Lance’s spine. “They will not leave this property!”

 

“RUN RUN RUN!!” Romelle takes off, headed for the cars, Lance shoves Keith ahead of him pushing him along after her. A loud crunch echoes through the air followed by squeaking. Lance takes a moment to glance behind him. Screaming when he sees the car Lotor and Zarkon had just exited flipping through the air towards them.

 

Speeding up from fear and adrenaline he nearly shoves Keith off his feet onto Romelle into the maze of cars as the airborne one collides with the first few directly where they entered in nearly crushing them. “GO HIDE!!”

 

“Are you stupid I’m not leaving you?”

 

“JUST GO KEITH!” Lance turns, startled by how close Zarkon was to them already. He didn’t bother to check on the others as he raised the gun up to eye level. Letting out a slow breath he aims and pulls the trigger.

 

Zarkon’s body jerks back as the bullet imbeds itself into his shoulder. Cursing Lance aims again intent to shoot when Zarkon’s body freezes, glowing a bright white. His eyes widen. “Lo-tor? You… Dare-“

 

“I’m sorry, father. I believe it is time you stepped down as leader of the Galra.” The glow starts to gather up at Zarkon’s chest as Lotor walks up to him. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of my people.” Reaching out lotor wraps his fingers around the now baseball sized glow, pulling on it. As soon as he steps away Zarkon falls to his knees, then his face on the ground. Grinning Lotor pulls a bottle out of the bag at his waist and the glow moves inside of it, being locked in tight like all the ones Lance currently holds in his bag.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“LANCE LETS GO!!” Keith appears next to him sans Shiro, grabbing his wrist and yanking him through the cars. He continues to look back at Lotor, gun loosely held in his hands as Keith drags him along, but Lotor just stood there, smug smile on his face watching them leave. “LANCE SNAP OUT OF IT WE HAVE TO GO!” With a shake to his head Lance finally looks away and follows Keith out to the waiting car and away from the giant mass of warehouses that make up the galra compound.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The car moved quickly through the streets, Keith at the wheel while Romelle slept in the passenger seat. Lance stayed in the back, fingers combing through Shiro’s hair as he looked down at his sleeping form. His eyes kept moving back to the bag at his feet, a soft white glow coming from the clear part of the bag. “Black? Are you awake?”

 

A disgruntled sigh came from the mass of black fur curled up on Shiro’s chest. After a minute her head popped out from her curled up state and yellow eyes turned to look at him. “What is it troublemaking kitten?”

 

His eyes shifted to the bag again. “Were you there when he fell asleep?”

 

Black followed Lance’s eyes with a curious tilt of her head. “You worry he will be like his brother.”

 

Swallowing down the urge to cry Lance nodded. “Will he?”

 

“I do not know.” Black looked away, eyes looking out to the passing buildings. “Shiro never liked me being with him when he worked for them. I was with Kova, eventually they took me to the room where Shiro slept. I am anxious of the unknown just as you are.”

 

“Do you know what they are?” Lance’s hands were shaking as they ran through Shiro’s hair.

 

Black’s head shook. “At this point, Kitten. I believe you know more than me.”

 

“Lance?” his head whipped up, meeting with the determined violet watching him from the rearview mirror. “It’s going to be a couple hours before we get where we’re going. You should rest while you can.”

 

“The rat's boy is right, troublemaker. We should sleep while we can.” Black curled back into a ball and Lance sighed, shifting his weight to get as comfortable as he can. Closing his eyes and willing himself to sleep around the growing anxiety.

 

* * *

 

 

When Lance felt the movement of the car disappear from around him he knew he’d fallen asleep. When he opened his eyes to the plain apartment he prayed he was asleep. When he heard the echoes of moans he didn’t want to wake up. Turning to the couch he could feel himself drooling, his eyes settling in on the couch where Keith was bowed up, head over the edge of the couch, hands buried in Shiro’s hair as he swallows him down to the hilt. Licking his lips Lance stepped closer, watching Keith thrust up into Shiro’s mouth, both of them moaning out as Keith’s body shudders and he buries himself deep down Shiro’s throat.

 

Panting Keith settled his hips back on the couch, moving his hands to cup Shiro’s cheeks and pull him up for a kiss. Their kissing was hot and sloppy drool and cum dripping down chins as they ground their hips together. Stepping forward Lance rounded the couch, watching as Shiro’s hand worked to bring Keith back to hardness.

 

With a flash and a loud squeak Red appeared on top of Shiro’s head, frantically flailing her paws in the air. “Fuck.” They both cursed, Keith leaning up to give Shiro a quick peck on the lips before he and Red disappeared. Not a moment later the door flung open and Lotor walked in with a team of men behind him carrying boxes.

 

Shiro scrambled to cover himself with the first piece of clothing he could find shooting a glare over the couch. “Lotor, what is the meaning of this? Did you forget how to knock?”

 

Lotor gave an amused smirk as he sauntered into the room. “I don’t need to knock, Takashi, I own you. Now why don’t you be a dear and admit to your misdeeds, or would you rather I point them out for you?” with a wave of his hand the men spread out, moving throughout the small apartment installing cameras. “Actually, allow me. You thought you could be sly and work on the side with Voltron. You even helped them save that nuisance of a boy <em>again</em>, and now you’re in the home I supplied you with the kindness of my heart quite literally screwing with the enemy. So tell me, Takashi, why should I continue paying your brother’s hospital bills if you aren’t going to be of use to me?”

 

Shiro frowned, letting the clothes drop to stand there naked, eyes cold as he stared at Lotor. “I wasn’t turning against you, Lotor. I am your loyal soldier. I was just using La-the boy to get Voltron to trust me. I thought I’d surprise you by giving you a way to destroy them, from the inside out?”

 

With a brow raised Lotor moved around the couch stopping to glare down at Shiro. “While I applaud your efforts I believe you need a reminder of what your job does and does not entail. Clearly you are in need of some serious obedience training. Come, we will begin now.” Shiro’s adams apple bobbed with his hard swallow as he reached for his clothes. “No, leave them off. You want to whore yourself off then you can let everyone see it.”

 

Turning back to the door Lotor stopped in the still opened entryway. “And do not forget, Takashi. If you betray me your brother will lose all funding towards his hospital bills. I would hate for you to have to attend his funeral so soon."

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Lance woke up it they were stopped at a gas station, Keith gently shaking him awake with a slight frown. “Hey, you should go use the restroom, maybe get us some food. You can use my card.” He waved his wallet out in front of Lance. “Red already took the cats over to the fields to relieve themselves.”

 

Sighing Lance took the wallet, leaning up to place a sleepy peck on Keith’s cheek before sliding out of the car and walking into the gas station headed right for the large restroom sign. After relieving his bladder he shuffled around the small store, grabbing handfuls of random foods that are easily eaten on the go. Turning towards the cooler to grab drinks he froze when he saw the scarred panther sitting in the shadows of the ice cooler watching him, tail twitching slowly behind it.

 

“Hello, Lance.”

 

“I’m not coming with you.” He backs up slowly, nearly running into a shelf.

 

“On the contrary, I come with a message.” The panther’s eyes narrow. “Lotor said to give you this.” The large scarred paw lifts and a card sits underneath. “He said to call when you’re ready to negotiate.”

 

“Negotiate what?” Lance stepped forward again but the panther disappeared into the shadows leaving only the card behind. Snatching it up Lance stuffed it into his pocket before grabbing drinks and stomping to the front where the cashier stared at him like he were nuts. God if only he really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmm~ i just keep adding more drama to the drama pile, but also learning about Shiro's background in meeting Keith is fun, no?


	21. Estate of Marmora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy crow.” 
> 
> The house was huge and pristine white with lavender accent circled by a huge garden filled with flowers and trees all matching together perfectly. Lance practically climbed out the window to try to take in everything as Romelle drove up to stop the car in front of the stairs leading to the giant mansion. As Lance slowly stepped out of the car a small ball of white fur and purple bows came rushing towards them, barking high pitched yips as it lunges in the air narrowly missing being caught by Keith. Without missing a beat the dog starts smothering Keith’s face with excited licks. 
> 
> “You’re back! You’re back! You play with me! I love you! When will you stop leaving me!! We are meant to be!!”
> 
> “Oh my god.” Lance bursts out laughing, bowing over with tears in his eyes while the dog turns its beady dark eyes over to him, instantly curious as to why it can understand him so well.

The room was freezing cold, blood congealed on the table and floor around the metal table where a figure lay under blood stained sheets taking deep ragged breaths. Lance swallowed down the bile building in his throat. He knew this room, it was the one he had been tortured in, and he could guess who was on that bloody table. Closing his eyes tight he turned away, refusing to look at what he knew was there. 

A gasp ripped his eyes open before he could will himself awake and he turned eyes wide and startled back to the scene. Keith stood on the side of the table, one fist clenched at his side as his other hand reached out to trace the bloody gash across Shiro’s face causing him to flinch. “Shiro?” 

Shiro’s eyes fluttered open, pain evident in their depths as he turned a weak smile to him. “Hey hot stuff, did I miss our date?”

“… Are you… Seriously Shiro? I’m not giving you an option in this, you’re leaving with me. Now.”

The look on Shiro’s face turns to panic. “No! I can’t I have to-“

“Damn it Shiro! They’re killing you, *literally*. You are practically swimming in your own blood right now! *They cut your arm off!* I’m done giving you the option. You’re coming with me. I don’t care if I have to keep you strapped to this fucking table and wheel you out by force!” 

“Keith they know about you. They- I can’t. Not without Ryou. I would give an arm and a leg for him, now I’m halfway there.” Shiro gives a pained smile and Keith stares, eyes narrowed shaking with fury. 

“Stay alive. I’m coming back for you.” 

“I have a feeling you won’t listen if I tell you not to.” Keith is gone before Shiro can even finish the sentence. Exhaling Shiro’s whole body starts to shake, shimmering in an out of transparency as his head turns, eyes settling where Lance is standing. “Take care of him.”

“Shiro!” Lance wakes up with a shout causing nearly the entire car to startle awake with wide eyes. At some point in the trip Romelle had taken over driving and Keith now sat in the passenger’s seat with Black in his lap and Red on his shoulder. 

“Lance? What’s wrong?” Keith rubs at his eyes with a tired yawn, shifting to look back at him from around the chair. “Is everything okay?”

“How long until we get to the others?” 

Romelle sighed, turning the car in front of a giant gate. “Actually we’re here, you’re welcome.” Reaching out she swiped a card through a box under a speaker and the gate opened allowing them access inside. 

“Holy crow.” 

The house was huge and pristine white with lavender accent circled by a huge garden filled with flowers and trees all matching together perfectly. Lance practically climbed out the window to try to take in everything as Romelle drove up to stop the car in front of the stairs leading to the giant mansion. As Lance slowly stepped out of the car a small ball of white fur and purple bows came rushing towards them, barking high pitched yips as it lunges in the air narrowly missing being caught by Keith. Without missing a beat the dog starts smothering Keith’s face with excited licks. 

“You’re back! You’re back! You play with me! I love you! When will you stop leaving me!! We are meant to be!!”

“Oh my god.” Lance bursts out laughing, bowing over with tears in his eyes while the dog turns its beady dark eyes over to him, instantly curious as to why it can understand him so well.

Keith and Romelle stared at Keith with mixed looks of confusion and worry on their faces. “I think he finally broke.” Romelle stepped back as if Lance’s laughter were some sort of contagious disease. 

“No, you. Oh god you don’t understand.” Lance gasped for breath waving a hand in the air. “I can understand the dog remember?”

Keith frowned down at the dog in his arms. “Did she say something funny?”

“Not exactly.” Lance snickered pushing himself up to wipe a tear from his eye. “Anyway we should get Shiro inside, right?” 

The dog huffed, hopping from Keith’s arm and bouncing up the steps. “One day he’ll see I can love him more than that man.” 

Still snickering to himself Lance moves around to help Keith get Shiro out of the car and up the steps where Ulaz stood giving them a soft smile. “Welcome back, Lance. I’m glad you were able to make it out safely.” 

Sobering up Lance looked at Shiro propped between himself and Keith. “Yeah… But we need to talk, all of us. I think I know Lotor’s powers… And if I’m right… Well, we should discuss this as a group.”

 

They’d settled Shiro into a room in the upper levels and Ulaz stayed behind to tend to him, Keith hovering just outside the door after being kicked out, refusing to leave even after a giant black wolf came up and tried to pull him away. Lance stood back watching until he couldn’t take the wolf’s wordless whines anymore and moved over to stand by Keith. After a small brush of his fingers across the back of his hand Lance wove their fingers together, leaning his weight into him. “Hey.”

Keith sighed, pressing his own weight back into Lance’s. “I promised I’d keep him safe.”

Placing a soft kiss on Keith’s head Lance breathed in the scent of his hair. “Sometimes you need help keeping a promise so big. Guess its good for you two that I’m here now, huh?” Keith lets out a grunt but leans his head down onto Lance’s shoulder. “Keith. We’re going to fix this together. You’ll see. Once everyone is here we’ll talk about what I learned and hash out a plan.” 

“What if he doesn’t wake up.” 

“Shiro is too stubborn for that. Even in his state he’s still been coming to me in dreams, and I bet he’s been visiting you too.” Keith sighs with a soft nod. “He may not be answering in them but the fact that he’s reaching out. Keith, Shiro risked everything for you. Literally. I saw it. You honestly think he’s going to just leave us after that?”

Slowly, ever so slowly Keith’s body relaxes, tension leaving his body as he shakes his head no. “You’re right. Standing here waiting isn’t going to do anything. Come on, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Keith gave one last look to the closed door before scratching the wolf’s head and following it down the hall. 

“Oh? Who are we going to meet?” Keith only grinned, tugging Lance along through the estate until he opened a door into a large room packed to the brim with books. They stepped inside, Lance walking in a circle, jaw dropped in awe at the two stories of books after books. “This place is amazing.” 

“Yeah? I didn’t know you liked books.” Keith gives a soft smile, tugging Lance towards the stairs. 

“Well, not all the books but, this entire place its huge and gorgeous. I love it!” He frowns at Keith’s grin. “What’s so funny?”

Keith chuckles, pulling Lance past rows of shelves into an opening with a large table and a spread of chairs. Kolivan sat in a chair near the end, feet propped on the table as he leaned back reading through a book, beside him sitting on the table was a muscular woman, she had long hair dyed purple and pink pulled into a low braid and a golden tan. She turned to look at them giving a soft smile at the sight. “Keith, it’s so good to see you.” She stood up walking around the table to hold a hand out. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Lance.”

Lance nods holding his hand out to the tall woman looking up into her lavender colored eyes. He blinks, looks over at Keith, then back at her. Keith laughs. “Lance, this is Krolia, my mother and the owner of this estate.”

“Keith.” Kolivan gives a scolding tone, frowning over his book. “I wish you’d stop trying to give my home away to your mother.”

Keith gives a teasing smirk. “Oh please Kolivan. We all know you would give my mother anything she asked for she’s just too nice to ask.” 

“Wait wait wait.” Lance pulls his hand back waving it in the air . “So this huge model of a woman is your mother, and she’s with Kolivan?” 

Krolia chuckles, scruffing Lance’s hair. “I like this boy. He is a good fit for you and Shiro. Where is my future son-in-law anyways?” 

The good mood sobers instantly, Keith’s shoulders drooping as Lance guiltily looks to the side. “Shiro won’t wake up. Honestly, he looks exactly like Ryou is.”

“That’s because he is exactly like Ryou.” Ulaz walks in, a somber look on his face and Thace trailing behind him. “We did all we could to cure him but its just as you say.”

“His body is completely healthy, its just like his brain has checked out.” Thace adds with a sigh flopping into a chair.

“I don’t think its his mind.” Lance whispers, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “I think it’s his soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so apologies for not being consistent on my update schedule. My adhd has been hitting me hard lately and i've been having trouble focusing on just one thing. Because of this (and my busy schedule being in 2 bangs and 1 zine plus a possible collab fic with someone and all these one shots i keep getting distracted with) i will be making my updates every other week on Wednesday or Thursday. Hopefully I can keep this one up for you. I am sorry again. 
> 
> Thank you though for your patience with me!! The chapters will probably start getting longer again come the next chapter or the one after as we draw closer to the end. 
> 
> True confession though. Krolia wasnt planned to be in this fic either. 
> 
> Anyway. Better chapters to come soon! Thank you for your patience.


	22. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His thumb flicked over the card as he stared down at it. Keith wasn’t in the room, choosing to stay with Shiro and let someone give him a shortened version of the story later. Tapping his toe Lance flipped over the card, looking at the number before flicking his thumb over the corner again. 
> 
> His mind wandered, all thoughts going through his head as he flicked his thumb again.

Lance looked around at all the faces of Voltron that stood around him, some he knew, others he didn’t. He told them the story of his time in captivity, what he saw as he was escaping, and laid out all the glowing orbs he’d stolen from Lotor’s room. 

Some of the members asked questions, others answered them, Lance didn’t have nearly as much information as the others, obviously. But, it was also clear they were all gearing up for something. It felt like the card in his pocket was screaming at him. As Pidge reached out grabbing one of the glowing jars and looking inside with wonder, Lance reached into his pocket, pulling the card our and sitting down. 

His thumb flicked over the card as he stared down at it. Keith wasn’t in the room, choosing to stay with Shiro and let someone give him a shortened version of the story later. Tapping his toe Lance flipped over the card, looking at the number before flicking his thumb over the corner again. 

His mind wandered, all thoughts going through his head as he flicked his thumb again. 

He tried to do the right thing and report to the police those years ago on the beach. That got him nearly killed countless times, drug Voltron all over to protect him, and nearly killed members. But, it also got Shiro away from the Galra. Plus, Keith and Shiro never would have gotten together if not for him.

He tried to do the right thing when he chose to sacrifice himself and keep Voltron, namely Shiro and Keith, out of danger when Blue was taken. That got him and Blue tortured and Shiro back in Galra hands… Well, at least his soul was. But, now they know the leader of the Galra was taken down by his own son. 

Lance knows he wants to do the right thing. He wants to protect his friends and save Shiro and Ryou. He knows he’ll do whatever it takes to keep Keith and Shiro safe and happy. But, he doesn’t know what he should do. 

He flips the card again.

“-nce.” His head snapped up, eyes wide as he realizes everyone is looking at him. 

“I’m sorry, I think I’m just… Tired. Whats up?” He stuffed the card back into his pocket and looked back at Hunk who waved a hand in Pidge’s direction.

“Did Lotor give any indication on what would happen if we let these out?” Pidge’s hand was at the opening, ready to release it. 

Shaking his head Lance reached out, grabbing his own jar, this one shaped like a sort of potion bottle. “No, he just got really defensive when I asked about them.”

Pidge hummed, tipping the jar this way and that before grinning. “Wanna find out?”

Lance’s eyes shifted to Pidge who was grinning with curious delight. He glanced across the table to Hunk who held a container shaped like a candle, then looked down at his own. “Well, not like it can get any worse.” 

He heard the sound of rustling, grabbed the cork on his own bottle, and yanked. The bottle opened with an echoing _POP_ , the orb inside swirled around inside for a moment, shuddering and flickering before it shot up out of the opened top. 

The three orbs floated up into the air, swirling around and flickering before they started to move, one shot across to the window, startling Romelle who sat next to it. It smacked into the glass before flickering and trying again like a moth to a light bulb. 

The second orb flew to the door, squeezing its way through the keyhole and disappearing from sight. 

The third moved down, flickering right in front of Lance’s face. Curious, Lance moved his hand up and pokes the orb, it swirled around his hand, a warm featherlike brush on his skin, before going back to floating in front of him again. 

“Romelle open the window already that thing clearly wants out.” A male voice calls out.

“I’m not going anywhere near that thing! It could possess me or something!”

“Oh my god, just move I’ll do it!” 

Lance doesn’t look away from the orb floating in front of him. Shifting his body he smiles when the orb moves with him. “Hey guys, this one likes me.”

“Get up and go somewhere! See if it follows you!” Pidge excitedly exclaimed, pushing forward with wide eyes as she watches the orb. Nodding Lance stands up, backing up to the door, grinning when the orb followed. 

His hand moved up, patting the wall behind him until he felt the doorknob, twisting it he practically ripped the door open and stumbled into the hall. 

The orb shoots out of the room and down the hall disappearing around a corner. 

A pout formed on Lance’s lips. “Guess it didn’t like me after all.” 

“Uh… Lance?” Hunk points and Lance turns his head startled to find the orb back again.

“Oh!” The orb circled his head once before shooting off down the hall again. “Guess I follow it.” With a shrug Lance turned, heading down the hall, watching as the orb backtracks, circles his body, then darts off again. 

Lance followed the orb down a few halls, the echo of feet running behind him, until it suddenly stopped at a door. It moved up flashing at Lance then back down to the doorknob. Twisting it open Lance stepped inside following the glow into a dark room. 

The entire room lit up, a bright blinding glow, Lance covered his eyes with a startled gasp. 

The glow faded as the others caught up to him. “Holy shit.” Pidge exclaimed stepping into the room. 

“What?” Lance slowly uncovered his eyes, whimpering when Pidge flicked the switch blinding him all over again.

Groaning Lance rubbed at his eyes until they adjusted. Slowly he looked up into the room, and into curious brown eyes. “Hello Lance, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Ryou?!”

* * *

Hours passed before people started leaving or retiring to their rooms. Ulaz had kicked everyone out of Ryou’s room shortly after he woke up. Lance spent the first hour with Pidge and Hunk releasing the other souls he brought with him. After that he moved to Shiro’s room. Settling in quietly in a chair as he watched Shiro sleeping, Keith cuddled against his side, a puddle of drool forming under him. 

Lance tried to go to sleep but for once his body wouldn’t let him. So he dug the card out of his pocket and started fidgeting with it again. 

Time passed and Blue came in, hopping up easily into Lance’s lap with a purr. “Hello, Kitten.”

“Blue! You’re all better.” Lance poked his fingers into her sides in wonder.

She chuckled and pressed her head into his hand. “I am, the healer and the amplification can combine their powers to heal others. It’s quite impressive.” 

“If only it could bring souls back.” Lance glanced back up at the sleeping couple, at some point Black and Red had joined them, snuggled in on Shiro’s other side. Lance flipped the card in his hand again. “Hey, Blue. Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, Kitten. I will always be here for you.” Blue purred softly.

Taking a deep breath Lance steels his nerve before flipping the card again. “Lotor send the panther to give me his card. Told me to call him when I was ready to negotiate… What do you think I should do?”

The purring stopped. “You want the truth?”

“Yeah, please.”

“I think you should go down those steps steal a car and run far away from all of this.” Blue gave a soft sigh. “But I also know you love those boys already.”

“I do, Blue.” Lance flipped the card again. “I love them so much. I just want them safe and happy together.”

The card is pulled out of his hand startling him as he looks up into wide violet eyes. “You think we’d be happy without you?”

“You can get over me.”

“You idiot!” Keith flung his hands into the air. “There is no us without you, Lance. We need you, Shiro needs you, I need you. No way in hell am I letting you disappear on me again.”

“Then what will you have me do, Keith?”

“Can I make a suggestion?” Both men jump, startled eyes turning to the doorway where Ryou now stood, hair wet from a shower and wearing Shiro’s clothes. “Keith can teleport, Thace can amplify powers, and I have this weird double memory from both my body and my soul while I lived in Lotor’s room. I know his familiar, what he likes to eat, what he watches on tv, the entire layout of the room I was in.”

“You’re saying we should teleport a group into Lotor’s room and… What exactly?"

“Even the negotiations. I’m sure he’d be more willing to give up Shiro if we had his Familiar.” Ryou grinned. 

“True,” Lance added. “But if he can steal souls so can his familiar.”

“Not if he’s in a jar.” Ryou grinned, holding up a mason style jar one of the souls came out of. “So, are you in?”

* * *

One hour and a secret meeting later Lance stood over a table, a map spread out before him, expertly drawn by Thace from Ryou, Lance, and flit the hummingbird through Lance’s descriptions. Red shuffled around on the map, looking at every detail for the tenth time. 

“So I go here?” A tiny paw points into the ventilation system. “And see if anyone is there then come back and you give me those good nuts?”

“Yes. But if you see any signs of a spider, even cobwebs, you get out immediately. Don’t even check just leave. Okay Red?” Lance holds his hand out to brush between her ears. 

“Do I still get the good nuts?” Red looked up, her furry face filled with hope.

Lance grinned. “You absolutely still get cashews. I promise.” 

Red nodded before disappearing with a pop. Everyone stood, staring where she had been, waiting. 

Time passed and Keith began to pace.

Thace’s fingers tapped on the table.

Ryou kept sneaking cashews from the can. 

Lance glared down at the map. “This is taking too long.”

“It’s only been two minutes.” Thace stated, but his fingers continued to drum the table. 

“Two minutes too long. She was supposed to go in and come right back.” 

“You’re not helping Keith stay calm Lance.” Ryou mumbled around a mouthful of cashews. 

Keith’s hand slammed on the table causing everyone to jump. “ _STOP EATING THOSE!!_ ”

A soft pop drew them quickly from the tension back to the map where Red stood. “Red!”

“Do I get my-“ the cashew tin sides over to her, already opened. She practically dives in, tail twitching in the air. “Delicious nuts.”

“What did you see, Red?”

“Nothing.”

“What?” All four voices chorused together.

Red’s tail continued to twitch, a cashew pressed into her paws. “Its empty. The whole building was empty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thank you for your continued patience with me!! I hope this chapter makes up for your wait! I tried to make it longer for you guys as a thank you and combined two smaller chapters!


	23. Plans and Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor’s gone.
> 
> He’s gone and he has Shiro’s soul and Lance doesn’t know what to do. 
> 
> Standing on a balcony outside Lance looks out at the darkness of the night and sighs for what felt like the hundredth time, pressing out the end of his cigarette in an ash tray he found hidden away in a corner. “What am I going to do?”
> 
> A soft weight lands on his shoulder as another winds around his ankles. "May I make a suggestion, Kitten?” Lance looks down at Blue, nodding slowly. She gives a purr and jumps up onto a nearby table. “I have found in my many lives that it is easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission.”

Lotor’s gone.

He’s gone and he has Shiro’s soul and Lance doesn’t know what to do. 

Standing on a balcony outside Lance looks out at the darkness of the night and sighs for what felt like the hundredth time, pressing out the end of his cigarette in an ash tray he found hidden away in a corner. “What am I going to do?”

A soft weight lands on his shoulder as another winds around his ankles. "May I make a suggestion, Kitten?” Lance looks down at Blue, nodding slowly. She gives a purr and jumps up onto a nearby table. “I have found in my many lives that it is easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission.”

“What?” Lance stares at her in confusion, startled when something flicks into his face. A card.

_Lotor’s card._

“Red?” Lance takes the card his head jerking to the side to look at the squirrel, then back down to Blue, startled when he sees Black sitting with her. “Girls? What are you-“

“We’re all with you, Lance. We’ve talked it over and every one of us will go with you. All you have to do is make the call.” Blue seems to smile up at him, Black nods her head down once, Red hops down and takes a fighting stance. 

A loud rumbling comes from behind him, startling him to turn and look with wide eyes as Yellow sits behind him, head held tall, green climbing up onto his ear. “We are a family,” green states, looking behind her at the room. Lance’s eyes follow hers to the room filled with animals, some he knows, others he’s never met before. “Voltron is a family, not a team. And we will get him back.”

Lance opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again. “All of you?” 

A chorus of cheers and agreements fill the room. A low chuckle fills the room, startling Lance to look up into Ryou’s amused smile. “Without Thace’s I can’t understand a word any of them are saying. But, I assume we’re going to get my brother back. There is no way I’d let a bunch of animals go without me.” He looks down, a large tortoise glares up at him, a snake coiled on it’s back. “This is the weirdest gang I’ve ever been in.”

Lance laughs around tears. “You been in a lot of gangs?”

“You never know if I told you my _dark past_ I might just have to kill you.” Ryou winks and Lance laughs again.

“Wouldn’t be the first time someone’s tried.” Lance looks down at the card again, before looking back up at the animals. “How did you know you met your familiar?” He turned to look at Blue. “How did you know it was me?”

“Other than the spark? The smell.” Blue’s paw comes up to poke her nose.

Red nods quickly. “I found my human by smell. Sniffed him right out. It took so many lives.” 

“Smell?” Lance looked around at all the animals nodding their agreements. “How so?”

“Soulmates smell the same, even before they meet.” Black licks her paw. 

Lance taps the card on his leg. “You think you guys could smell someone else’s soulmate?”

Another chorus of agreements and nods. Ryou laughs nervously. “You know even knowing magic is real this still unnerves me.” 

“Well, if Ryou is coming with us he needs powers of his own.” Lance looks from Ryou to the animals again. “You guys think you could find his soulmate.”

“It might take a while.” Blue supplies.

“And I don’t think the tortoise or horse would be able to help much. They kind of lack in ability of being inconspicuous.”Red adds.

“And the tiger doesn’t?” Flit says, fluttering into view.

“The tiger can turn into a human you dodo.” Black sasses, watching the bird fly about.

“I’m not a dodo I’m a humming bird!!”

Lance bursts out laughing, startling everyone. “Okay okay, just. Give it a try. One night, check everywhere you can. When it turns 6am come back. You all can tell time right?” More agreements. “Alright! Operation get Shiro’s twin powers is a go!”

All the animals fly or run off, some jumping from the balcony while others use the door, below him he hears a horse whinny before watching the shadow of a dark steed disappear into the darkness.

“So… From one side of this conversation I’ve gathered I’m getting a pet?"

“Yup.” Lance grins, holding up the card. “Now lets go make a phone call.”

* * *

The deal was made, Lance would meet with Lotor at the beach, after night falls. Ryou would come with him bringing Shiro along. Once Shiro’s soul is safely returned to his body and he is awakened Lance will go with Lotor and willingly work for him. 

Lance decided he was part of a team and would do this with his team, so they called everyone for an emergency meeting and came up with their own plan. Matt would be standing by at a sand dune, if anyone notices or comes near him he’ll go through it and run. He’ll have his phone set up and ready for Pidge to contact everyone else and come out herself using Thace to boost her power and pull more people through. 

Keith will have Thace’s familiar, a bird he proudly calls his little shit, and will use it to boost his own power to bring in everyone else. And all their familiars. 

Together, Voltron will end this. 

When the planning was over it was nearing 4am, informed their familiars would all be back by 6 everyone decided to go back to sleep within the mansion, it had plenty of space for all of them. Keith of course went back to the room Shiro was in, Lance followed him to make sure he actually slept instead of staying up to stare at Shiro like it would do anything. 

They walked into the room, Lance following Keith, yawning. Startling when he smacked into Keith’s back. “Keith? What’s up?”

“Black?” Lance’s eyes went wide and he leaned over to look around Keith at the cat sitting on Shiro’s chest looking smugly up at them. 

“Hello, humans.” 

“Black, what are you doing back so early?” Lance moved around Keith completely to look down at the cat, reaching down to scratch behind her ear. 

Black let out a huff of air. “Obviously I am here because I finished my task.”

“What?”

“I’ve found the one that smells like my partner’s double.” Black licked a paw. “I believe I deserve a treat for this.”

Lance grinned scooping up black and hugging her tight. “That’s fantastic! Where is it? Did you already take it to Ryou?”

Voice squeaking from the pressure on her lungs from the hug Black continued. “Well, here’s the problem. He… Tried to eat me.”

“I’m sorry he _tried to eat you?_ ” Lance gasped, holding black up to inspect for injuries. 

“Yes, he was in a small cage, surrounded by others who looked like him. A lot of them smelled of blood, and they were either scared or… Gone?” Black climbed up Lance’s shoulder, propping herself up like she owned it. “The one you seek is lost to violence.”

“Wait, Black. What was this animal?”

“A dog, huge and white with blue eyes, lots of muscles, and blood on it’s fur.” 

“Oh no.” 

“What?” Keith looked over at Lance worried. “What else could possibly have gone wrong?”

“Ryou’s familiar is in dogfighting.”

* * *

They stood outside of an old barn, once painted a bright happy red, the wood was now dull and chipped. Lance glanced over at Keith, giving a strained smile at the barking coming from inside. “So you said you had a plan?”

Keith hummed, a secretive smile on his lips. “I do, and it’s a good one.”

“You going to enlighten me on it?” Lance pouted which make Keith’s grin grow wider, he leaned in pressing a kiss to the pouting lips. 

“Well, the plan is simple. Ryner and my mother are on their way with the police to do a bust and save all of these animals. We just have to get Ryou’s familiar before they get here.”

Lance’s brows furrowed. “And when are they-“ sirens sounded in the distance drawing closer. “ _KEITH!_ ”

Keith cackled, his head thrown back in laughter, the red-headed bird on his shoulder laughing too. “Hang on Lance, this is gonna be fun!” 

The world warped and Lance felt like his eyeballs were going to pop out. He seriously needed to pop his ears. The barking got louder, more frantic as the world righted itself. Lance stumbled, only Keith’s hand on his arm keeping him upright. “Jesus Keith how do you do that all the time?”

“Your body adjusts to it.” Keith grins, looking around the barn at all the cages, some full of dogs, others eerily empty, their bars all separated by wood between them. “So remind me what we’re looking for?”

“Big, white, bloody.” Lance tapped his chin. “Black said it had a fresh bite on one of it’s front legs.” 

“Like this?” Keith crouched down next to a cage, a large pit bull inside. He poked his finger in the bars, narrowly missing jerking it back when the dog lunged at him. “I like him.”

“Oh my god, Keith you have no sense of danger. First a tiger now this.” Lance stomps over shoving Keith to the side. “Hey there little… Guy my name is Lance. I want to save you, take you away from here and bring you to your other half where you’ll be spoiled rotten and never have to fight again. What do you say?”

The dog looked at him, head tilting in confusion. “can I rip that feathered thing to pieces.”

“DANGER!! DANGER!!” The bird squawked trying to hide in Keith’s hair. 

“No no! Bad pup!” Lance tutted, looking around for a leash he snatched it up and crouched by the cage again, unlatching the lock slowly. “Just… Trust me, okay?”

The dog’s blue eyes narrowed. “I’ll give you five barks.” 

“What?” The dog barked. “FUCK!!” Lance ripped the door open quickly clambering to latch the leash before tugging on the leash lightly as the dog let out another bark. “Come on you have to come out of the cage!!” 

Another bark.

Lance groaned loudly, grabbing Keith and practically shoving him in the cage. “Just do it Keith!!”

Another bark. Keith’s hand wrapped around Lance’s wrist. The world warped. Lance’s ears popped, he fell to the warm carpeted floor. 

The room was silent. Lance blinked his eyes open. “Keith am I dead? Did the poor mistreated dog snap and kill me?”

Keith lets out a snort. “Don’t be overdramatic.”

“We do have the dog, right?”

“We do.” Keith’s hand ran through Lance’s hair until he opened his eyes. “Hey there.”

“Why is it so quiet?” Lance craned his neck to look upside down at Ryou, crouched down with his arms wrapped tight around the dog’s neck. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Keith gave a soft smile. “I think it worked.”

“Lets hope tomorrow goes just as well.”

“It will.” Keith takes Lance’s hand, kissing his palm. “Because we make a great team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Thank you for your patience!! Just a heads up we only have like two chapters left!!!
> 
> That being said I have a question, what would you guys like me to focus on next for my "big project"? A new life, the prequel to Black's Deal, the roommates series, or starting a new series (i have one planned and it is very nsfw)?
> 
> Let me know if you have an opinion on one of these or something else?


	24. Finding An End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou makes a dramatic face, sticking his tongue out. “Gross, you're a sap, Lance. No wonder my brother likes you so much.”
> 
> “Did he really talk to you about me?” Lance kicked his feet, heels thumping against the front bumper of the car. 
> 
> “God yes, you and Keith were all he ever talked about. The idiot was head over heels before he even got to touch you, it was ridiculously adorable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you know how people can sometimes... Forget? Well... I forgot I never finished this. I am sooooo sorry! Just one more chapter and it's done!

The beach. Waves rolling, the wind blowing softly, the smell of salt in the air, the feel of sand under his feet. Lance missed it. He looked out over the water, watching the last of the crowds swimming back towards shore, ready to go back to their homes and hotels before the sun sets. 

“You good?” Ryou pats Lance on the shoulder, leaning against the car. 

“Yeah,” Lance grins up at him. “I thought I'd be scared, this place… it doesn’t bring back all good memories. But I'm glad. The good memories seem to outweigh the bad. I hope, when all of this is over, we can all come here as a family.” 

Ryou makes a dramatic face, sticking his tongue out. “Gross, you're a sap, Lance. No wonder my brother likes you so much.”

“Did he really talk to you about me?” Lance kicked his feet, heels thumping against the front bumper of the car. 

“God yes, you and Keith were all he ever talked about. The idiot was head over heels before he even got to touch you, it was ridiculously adorable.” Ryou flops down on the ground, leaning his back against the car as Atlas pads up from the sand, excitedly jamming his large head into Ryou's chest. 

“There was a thing, it had pinchies, I chased it then it went in the sand and I dug in the sand and I didn’t find it” Atlas looks up, muzzle pulled into a grin, sand coating his nose. “I’m gonna find it and rip it apart.”

“Atlas! That's not nice you can't rip apart innocent creatures.” Lance scolds.

“Wait wait wait, now was this animal a crab?” Ryou looks up at Lance, grinning when he nods. “Yeah, no. Atlas you can go kill the crab but keep it whole so we can cook it and eat it.”

Atlas bounces around in excitement, dashing down to the beach again sniffing for another crab. “Ryou!”

“Don’t you scold me, Lance. I like crab and I haven’t had it in years.” Ryou turns to look at Matt, coming up to them holding three sodas. “You’d let your familiar kill a crab if you got to eat it, wouldn’t you Matt?”

“Absolutely.” Matt handed off a drink to Lance with a grin. “Don’t give me that face, Lance. If I’m getting a free crab dinner I'm all for it.”

Lance sulks, Shoving off the car to his feet and stomping down the darkening beach. “You two are terrible I'm going to walk in the water!”

Laughter echoes behind him as he steps over to the beach, stopping in the wet sand to feel the soft waves lap at his feet. “Hello, Lance.” 

Startled Lance turned, looking with wide eyes along the beach before frowning. “Where are you?”

“I’m close, Lance. Close enough that I could take your soul at any time.” The voice was small, soft, female. Lance frowned. “Now listen, young one, while I tell you a tale, and in return I do hope you cooperate.”

“You’re Lotor's spider, aren’t you?” Lance turns back to the ocean, contemplating if he can drown the spider before it can take his soul. “Which means you're somewhere on my body.”

“Do remember that I cannot die unless my soulmate does, so whatever thoughts you're having will not work.” The spider scolded like Lance used to remember his mother doing when Lance was preparing to act out with his siblings. Giving an involuntary smile Lance shrugged. “You got me where you want me. So tell me your story, Charlotte.”

“Charlotte, I do believe I like that name. But my name is not here nor there. You have had a hard few years, Lance.”

“You could say that again.”

“Do not interrupt me I haven’t got all the time in the world.” The spider scolded again before continuing. “You have had a hard few years, but Lotor has had a hard life. Can you imagine how hard it must be for a boy to be born into a world of crime and war, forced to bond his soul at a young age to a creature he fears, then use his powers to take advantage of innocent people, all in the hopes of making his parents happy? Which, might I add, they never were.”

“I… No, I don't know what it's like, but I also don’t understand why you're telling me this.” Lance's thumb tapped his leg as he stared out at the waves. “This doesn’t change anything, I have to get Shiro back.”

“Yes, your Shiro is important to you, but my Lotor is important to me, even if he's never touched me.” The spider moved, landing with soft, tickling feet, on Lance's shoulder before crawling slowly down his arm. She was small, not even the size of a penny, and white, with a red skull on her abdomen. She moved to his hand, stopping to look out at the water with Lance. “I am here to give you a different plan.”

“a different plan?”

“Yes, but in order for it to work, you must trust me.” She turns, looking up at Lance, lifting her front two legs in the air. “Will you listen, or will you lose?”

Sighing loudly Lance flops back in the sand, holding the hand with the spider on his chest. “When you put it like that, what choice do I have, tell me what you want.”

* * *

It's dark. Lance looks around the beach, shuddering at the memories assaulting his mind. _You can do this, Lance. End it, save Shiro, live happily ever after. You just have to trust a spider, no big deal, this will work. This has to work._

Taking a deep breath he lets it out slowly. “Okay, Lance. You got this.”

“Remember our deal, Lance.”

Rolling his eyes he walks down the beach to the darkened area where he's set to meet with Lotor. He knows how it’s supposed to go. Lance will meet with Lotor, get Shiro's soul, but before he can even open it Charlotte is supposed to take his soul and Narti is supposed to come out and snatch him away.

He just has to prevent Narti from coming out of the shadows near him. Easy enough to do with Ryou on his side. Looking over at him Lance watches as Ryou carefully sets Shiro down against a sand dune, ordering Atlas to stay with his brother before coming to stand by Lance. “You ready?”

Lance nods slowly. “Remember the plan?” 

A light smell of smoke reaches Lance's nose. Ryou nods. “I won’t let you down.”

“Lance, you made it. It is so good to see you again.” Lotor's voice floats out into the darkness before his body does. Stepping forward with his hand on the head of the panther, looking quite pleased with himself. He moves closer, holding his arms out in greeting, Lance barely resists the urge to take a step back. 

“Give me Shiro first, Lotor. You know our agreement.” Lance mentally pat himself in the back when his voice doesn’t waver. 

Dropping his hands to his sides with a sigh Lotor glances over to Ryou. “Ah, the other Shirogane. I haven’t seen you since that day in the alley.”

“You mean the day you lured me out and stole my soul destroying my family?” Ryou waved a hand in the air with a frown. “I regret ever leaving that bar with you.”

“You were my favorite soul to keep, Ryou. I cherished you so.” Lotor reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small jar, held closed with a cork, filled to completion with a pulsing glow. “I would happily take you instead of Lance.”

“Lotor. We had a deal.” Lance holds his hand out, ignoring the shake he can feel going up his arm as he steps forward. “Give me Shiro, please. So we can end this.”

Shaking his head Lotor steps forward, dropping the small bottle into Lance's hands. “Is this the right one, Charlotte?”

“That is the spirit you seek, Lance. Now keep your end of our deal.” The tickle of soft legs on Lance's neck has him shuddering. 

“Now?” Ryou asks behind him. Lance grins. 

“Now!”

Lotor’s eyes widen as the area around them erupts in light, oppressing heat circling around them in a large circle of bright flames. His head jerks over to Ryou, staring in shocked amazement. Ryou only grins, standing slowly and stepping into the circle which closes behind him, the flames growing high in the air, well over all of their heads. 

“I see you've got a few tricks up your sleeve. With the fire burning as bright as it is there are no shadows nearby to let anyone come over. Add in the circle around us and it seems I've lost.” Lotor shrugs nonchalant then looks over at Lance. “What a shame for you I came prepared.” 

They all stand in silence for a moment, Charlotte fidgeting nervously on the back of Lance's neck. Slowly Lotor's face falls, first looking betrayed, then angry. “You! You _filthy whore!_ It wasn’t enough to take Takashi from me? You had to have everything didn’t you? Leave nothing for Lotor. I fought hard to get where I am I won’t have some low class _whore_ take everything away from me.”

“It’s over Lotor.” Lance pulls the cork on the bottle in his hand, smiling when the wisp inside wiggles out of the small opening to circle around Lance, snuggling into his cheek before flying over the flames and out of sight. “You cannot take souls without an open wound. So we're safe, you've lost.”

“ _I AM THE ONE WHO WILL SAY WHEN IT'S OVER!_ ” Lotor lunges, pulling a knife from his waist and holding it high in the air. “If I can't have any of you then no one can!”

“Don’t let him cut you.” Charlotte's voice is nervous, her body squirming down his collar to hide. 

“I kinda figured that one out already!” Lance flings himself to the side, nearly skidding on his hands and knees into the flames on the loose sand. “Just shut up and stay still you're distracting me.”  
A soft whoosh of air blows the flames closer to Lance for a moment before its gone. Jerking his head up Lance looks to the side where Ryou stands, startled to see him looking down and not fighting Lotor. Gaze shifting Lance sees the tussle in the middle of the flames, Lotor is on his back, arms at his chest pushing the knife upward against another knife being held by Keith. 

“Lance help him! If I lose concentration the flames go down.” Ryou jerks his arm across to the fight, triggering Lance into scrambling forward. 

“Don’t bite me for this.” Lance skids to a stop over Lotor, lifting his leg up and sending a hard kick into the side of his head. “Keith don’t kill him!”

“Are you kidding me right now, Lance? I don’t have time for this bleeding heart bullshit-“

“If you kill him I die too!” Keith freezes, knife pressed to Lotor's throat. With a loud sigh he grabs the knife out of Lotor's hand and flings it aside.

“Is this why you went against the plan?” Keith kept glaring down at Lotor, unaffected by the other man's glare as he wipes blood from the corner of his mouth. 

“I made a new plan. Lotor isn’t bad. He's just ignorant. So instead of killing him lets show him how much better life can be away from his abusive parents.” Lance rocks on his heels. “Let’s bring him into Voltron.”

Lotor stops moving, eyes going wide as he stares up at Lance. “You have been running for your life away from my assassins for years and now you want to _befriend_ me?”

“Lance, I agree with him. Are you trying to get killed now?” Keith looks up at Lance with a frown.

“No, Keith. I want to end the killing.” Crouching down Lance holds a hand out to Lotor. “What about you, Lotor? Wouldn’t you like to have a better life?”

Lotor sneers, flinging Keith off of him and standing, knife in hand he turns to face Lance completely. Raising his hand into the air Lotor holds the knife high. Then throws it to the side. “I hope this life you’re offering is actually as good as you claim.”

Looking over Lotor's shoulder at Keith's wide, shocked eyes, Lance grins. “It’s even better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and for continuing to support me!


	25. Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know those things will kill you.” The voice is small, bringing a smile to his lips as Lance looks over to the balcony he once called his own and the intricately woven web in the corner of it. 
> 
> “I know Charlotte. I'm working on quitting, I promise.” Shifting his stance Lance leans closer to the web, holding his free hand out to the spider. “I’m just nervous. Maybe I should have planned this better. What if they don’t want me living with them? Or if they changed their mind and don’t want to be in a relationship with me? It's been three months, Charlotte, what if they don’t actually love me and its all just been some horrible damsel in distress hero complex in my head?”
> 
> “Do you actually think before you speak?”

The bitter taste of smoke laced with the cool mint of menthol fills his lungs, bringing with it the soothing calm he's come to rely on for years. Letting the smoke drift slowly out of his nose Lance leans over the rail of the balcony, looking out at the city. 

“You know those things will kill you.” The voice is small, bringing a smile to his lips as Lance looks over to the balcony he once called his own and the intricately woven web in the corner of it. 

“I know Charlotte. I'm working on quitting, I promise.” Shifting his stance Lance leans closer to the web, holding his free hand out to the spider. “I’m just nervous. Maybe I should have planned this better. What if they don’t want me living with them? Or if they changed their mind and don’t want to be in a relationship with me? It's been three months, Charlotte, what if they don’t actually love me and its all just been some horrible damsel in distress hero complex in my head?”

“Do you actually think before you speak?” The tired voice comes through before Lance even sees it's owner, his eyes widening as it's owner steps out onto the balcony. His dark hair was cut much shorter now, buzzed on the sides of his head in an undercut, his skin looking flush, and much more healthy as he stood on the balcony wearing only pajama pants as if the cold didn’t affect him. “Hello Lance, it’s good to see you.”

“Ryou? What are you doing here? I thought you lived with Keith’s parents in the estate?” Lance leans forward, taking in the appearance of the man standing before him, looking so much like one of the men he loved. 

“Yeah, I live there. But honestly, I spend most of my time here.” Shrugging like it’s no big deal Ryou moves over next to Lance, leaning his back against the bars. “Turns out I missed his company more than I thought.”

“Wait, are you and Lotor dating?” Lance leans forward, craning his neck like he could actually see inside the other apartment.

Ryou hums, shrugging his shoulders. “Neither of us has asked the other to be in a relationship. But we do go out a lot, and hang out in his apartment a lot, and I have been here for three days… and we do have sex… but we're not boyfriends.”

“Yes we are.” The amused accented voice calls from inside the apartment, it's owner not bothering to make an appearance beyond that.

Lance laughs as Ryou blushes, stammering out “o-oh. Well, I guess we are then.”

“Congratulations, Ryou. I know you two had some shit in your past but I hope you can be happy together.” Smiling down at Charlotte still in his hand Lance sighs.

Ryou huffs, turning to face Lance and holding a finger out for the spider to crawl across onto his own hand. “We weren’t talking about me, Dr. Dolittle. What’s got you hiding out on my brother's balcony while he and Keith are away on a mission?”

Lance sighs, bringing the cigarette back to his lips, frowning when his inhale fails him as the cigarette had burned out. He sets the butt in an ash tray set on the corner of the balcony, looking suspiciously like his own. “I just… after everything that happened I told them that I needed time to rebuild my life and just left them, for _months._ I haven’t even spoken to them since I left. Now here I am inside their apartment with the key they gave me _three months ago_ and a suitcase of things just expecting them to still want me? I shouldn’t have come. God I should have at least called first.”

Ryou helps Charlotte back onto her web, turning to look over the balcony, a grin spreading across his lips. “You know, I wouldn’t worry about that too much.”

“Really? Just like that you expect me to be okay? You didn’t even give me a reason!” A soft pop sounds from behind him, startling Lance from his rant before arms wrap tight around his waist.

“Don’t move.” A cold nose presses into the back of his neck as Keith pulls him impossibly tighter into his embrace. Lance listens as Keith takes a deep breath letting it out in a soft, satisfied sigh. “You’re back.”

A loud thud from inside the apartment startles him, but Keith holds on tight as the sound of running comes closer and soon Shiro is standing in the doorway. His hair is longer, pulled back in a small pony tail that sticks up, pieces falling down into his face. His eyes are wide and his mouth open as he looks over Lance standing just out of his reach. “Lance…”

“I think I'm going to go inside now, I don’t believe I want to watch this.” Ryou grins as he heads back for the open balcony door. 

“I wouldn’t mind watching.”

“Shut up pervert, that’s my brother.”

A cold hand reaches out, grabbing Lance’s wrist and pulling him in, dragging Keith with him into a tight hug. Lance grunts, crushed between the two as they pressed tighter into him, Keith still buried in his neck while Shiro nuzzles into his hair. “I’ve missed you, Lance.” 

“Really?” Lance could feel his voice cracking, his eyes growing hot with unshed tears as he clung tighter to Shiro’s shirt. “You guys,” he stops mid sentence to try and regain his composure. “You don’t hate me?”

“We hated being away from you.” Keith’s voice is muffled into his back. “When you gave Lotor your apartment we thought you'd be moving in with us…”

“Then you asked us to leave you alone, do you know how hard it's been to go back to the look don’t touch rule with you?” Shiro steps back slowly, brushing a tear away from Lance’s cheek.

A small grin spreads across Lance's face. “So you were following me?”

Keith pushes away, giving an indignat huff. “You honestly think we would leave you alone now? Lance, you were never alone.” 

“I knew I saw Kova that one day in an alley way. How many people did you have spying on me?” 

“As many as it took. Which, being realistic, is a lot. Voltron has grown substantially since you recruited Lotor.” Shiro gives a proud look down at him.

“Does joining or death really count as recruitment?”

“LOTOR WILL YOU GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR AND LEAVE THEM ALONE?”

“ _Sigh._ Fine, but you better keep me distracted, I'm bored.”

“He is the nosiest neighbor I have ever had, Lance. I swear he stands at the wall with a cup listening to us.” Keith nudges them inside, shutting the door behind him. “You owe us big for putting us through neighbor hell while you've been gone.” 

“Hmmm… well it's a good thing I packed a lot of clothes, it seems I'll be staying here a while.”

Keith grabs Lance's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss, his tongue wasting no time in running along Lance's lips, pressing it's way inside to easily coax Lance into a deeper kiss. Lance melted into the touch, his knees going weak as Keith's tongue explored his mouth. It tasted of coffee and chocolate and had Lance's mind going hazy with need for more.

Just as Keith pulls away and Lance opens his mouth to draw in a breath a hand takes his chin, angling his head back and capturing his still opened lips in another kiss. Gasping into the quick invasion inside his mouth Lance scrambles for something to hold on to, fingers wrapping around the wrist at his chin as his eyes flutter shut and Shiro kisses him thoughtless. 

Lance doesn’t even remember Keith’s hand moving from his chest but when Shiro pulls away and Lance's eyes flutter open to look into a smug, plotting smile he isn’t as surprised as he should be to feel his dick quickly engulfed in moist heat. The moan that escapes his throat is low and broken, hands scrambling to grip in dark locks as Keith moves slowly up to the tip of his dick before easily sliding back down, swallowing the tip and making Lance keen. 

Shiro chuckles, nose burying in Lance’s neck, nipping and sucking a dark mark into his flesh. His hand moves down to Lance’s hip and pushes it forward, drawing a pleased moan out of Keith. Fingers wrapped tight around his hips Shiro pulls him back then pushes him in again. Taking the hint Lance starts to shallowly thrust into Keith’s mouth.

Lidded eyes open to look down at Keith, gasping as his eyes meet with Keith's own. Hips stuttering, Lance whimpers at the look in Keith’s eyes, but the delay doesn’t last long as Keith reaches up, gripping Lance's half bared ass and yanking him forward into his throat again. 

“Keith is such a good boy, isn’t he, Lance? He just wants you to fuck down his throat. You wouldn’t deny him that, would you?” Shiro's voice is a smooth rumble, followed by the press of teeth on Lance’s ear. Lance bucks his hips forward, Keith's moans tingling up his cock and pooling heat low in his belly. 

“Haaa f-fuhhhhk. Keith. Shiiiit.” Lance starts thrusting shallowly, Shiro’s hand on his hip leading his movements and ensuring he doesn’t go too hard. “m gon-haaaa chhhuuuummmnnnnn.” 

Keith pulls back just as thick fingers grip tight to the base of his cock causing Lance to whimper, dick twitching in desperation for his denied release. “Not yet baby.” Keith’s voice is raspy as he nuzzles against the spit soaked cock in front of him. “We’re gonna make you feel so good you'll never want to leave us again.”

“But I-“

“By the time we're done with you, you won’t have a voice left.” Shiro shifts, quickly lifting Lance into his arms in a princess style carry, leaning over to kiss him as he walks down the hall. When he finally pulls away he drops Lance down onto the massive bed and grins down at him. “I hope you're ready, we won’t be taking it easy on you.”

* * *

Lance whimpers, tugging on the cloth holding his arms above his head. His whole body feels like it's vibrating, pleasure overtaking all his senses until he's a gasping, drooling mess. He opens his mouth again as Shiro pulls away, words turning into a squeak as Keith moves in to take his place, filling his hole before he could even take the time to feel empty. 

Lance honestly lost count on how many times the two have switched off after the third time his engorged dick twitched with an attempt of release around the ring holding him back. They’d given him a safe word, lion, but Lance didn’t want to use it. Not yet anyway. 

He pushes his hips up, unsure if he's attempting to escape the pleasure or encourage it. Keith moves slowly, his hips rocking against Lance in shallow thrusts. His hand moves up Lance’s side, then further to cup his cheek and brush a tear from his cheek. “Lance, how are you feeling.”

Lance opens his mouth, eyes fluttering in a hazy blur as he tries to focus on Keith. “Tired… already?”

Keith frowns, his other hand coming up to frame Lance’s face in his palms. “Lance, baby. Give me a color?”

Eyes fluttering Lance tries to focus on the request, on Keith's eyes, on anything really. A color. Blue is a color, but not one he’s supposed to give… _what were the colors?_

“Lance?” Keith has stopped moving at this point, worried eyes settling on Lance with a frown. 

_The colors were to tell them to keep going or stop… like a stopli-OH_ “Yellow.”

Keith's pout deepens for a moment before he looks to the side. “Shiro? What do you think?”

“I think its time we finished up. He looks more red to me.” Shiro's face comes into view, his hand moving down to Lance's cock. “We’re going to take this ring off and untie you now. Then Keith will fuck you into orgasm. Does that sound good?”

The pressure on his dick lessens as Shiro talks, and before Lance knows it he's freed from the ring. He knows his smile is dopey as he looks up at his boyfriends. He's so happy he has them. He opens his mouth, closing it to swallow before trying again. “Green.”

“Perfect.” Shiro's hands shift up, carefully unknotting the fabric on Lance’s wrist. They drop limply to the bed, tingling warmth filling them as he stares lovingly as Shiro. 

Keith shifts, pulling Lance's legs up over his shoulders, adjusting his angle and moving in slow, sure strokes. He leans forward between Lance's legs and presses a kiss to his lips. Lance melts into the soft touches, the ache of the position on his body forgotten over the soft pleasure he was receiving. Keith's hips stutter for a moment, and he moans into Lance’s lips causing him to open his eyes curiously, having to look around in order to find Shiro.

He’s standing behind Keith, bent down and trailing kisses up his spine as his hand moves, fingers pumping in and out of Keith’s hole. Keith shifts, letting out another moan in Lance's face as Shiro hits his prostate. Lance whimpers, squirming a little, his body uncomfortable and begging for an end. Just as he's opening his mouth to say a word, to ask them to stop, Keith moves a hand down wrapping it around his dick. Lance keens, releasing on his chest within three strokes. 

Keith pumps him through it, pulling away and out as soon as Lance is done. Shifting over out of the way so Lance can stretch out. Lance's smile is soft, blissed out and high on pleasure as he rolls his head to the side, watching Shiro pumping fingers into Keith while his other hand moves in unison up and down his cock. Keith’s head falls back onto Shiro’s shoulder, and Shiro buries his nose into Keith's neck, biting down hard on the flesh. Keith jerks, gasps, and with a high pitched moan releases onto the mattress. 

Just like Keith had Shiro moves until the other is done before stopping and pulling away. Keith moves forward, nearly collapsing in his own mess as he flops on his face next to Lance, draping one arm across his soiled waist. 

Shiro lets out a soft chuckle, moving from the bed into the bathroom. Coming back shortly after with a wash cloth, wiping both men down before tossing it aside and climbing onto the bed, squeezing himself in on the other side of Lance. 

“Welcome home, Lance.”

Lance sighs, eyes drifting closed. “It’s good to finally be home.”

* * *

“Do you think they're dead.”

“If they are, I'm eating those nuts in his bag. You can’t stop me.”

“You idiots if they were dead we would be too.”

“Right… Sorry, Black.”

“Can I still have the nuts?”

“Only if you get me the cat treats.”

“You two are terrible gluttons. You're going to get fat.”

“Says the cat already halfway to the bag.”

“Oh shut up and get the stuff, squirrel.”

“If any of you get in my bag I will stop buying you treats.” Lance groans, rubbing at his eyes as he unwillingly wakes up.

“Oh darn, it looks like he is alive.”

“Black that’s not nice.”

“Yes well neither was subjecting us to that noise last night. God forbid they put us outside before they decide to mate.” 

Lance chuckles, pushing himself up slowly, flinching at the tender sting as he shifts position. He looks around him, the room is strewn with their clothing, even a sock dangling from the handle of the door. He smiles down at Keith, curled onto his side and drooling a puddle into the mattress. 

“He’s adorable when he sleeps, isn’t he?” Shiro sits up, placing a soft kiss on Lance’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I don’t want to sit, but also am incapable of standing.” Turning his head Lance places a soft kiss on Shiro's lips. “It’s a good feeling. But next time I think you should be the one who gets fucked brainless.” 

“That can be arranged.” Shiro grins, moving out of the bed and holding his arms out. “I want to show you something. Need me to carry you?”

Lance shakes his head, but still takes Shiro's arm to help him stand. They move across the hall to a closed door different from his own apartment. “What’s this?”

“Well, it was black and red’s room. You see, this was a two bedroom apartment. But, I think we've found a good use for it.” A soft pop comes from just inside the door as they open it, the light flicking on to Keith standing in the middle of the room, holding up a camera. 

Lance's eyes widen as he looks beyond Keith. There on the wall behind him was a collage of multiple colors and faces. His own pictures he remembers taking mixed in with them. 

He steps forward, hand outstretched as he draws closer to the wall. His fingers trace along the jagged edge of an older photo, his mom and dad smiling and holding a sleeping baby. He moves along to another, the selfie he took with Pidge and Ulaz. He looks at every picture, his heart swelling in his chest and tears running down his face. His eyes settle on an image of Keith and Shiro outside of a familiar building. He used to work there. 

A hiccup escapes his lips before he can stop it, quickly followed by a flood of tears. Strong arms wrap around him, pulling him into a muscled chest. “I hope those are tears of happiness.”

Lance sniffles, nodding quickly as he wraps his arms around Shiro's waist. “This is perfect. How did you- Why did you?”

“Because we love you, Lance. We know your pictures always meant the world to you. So when you left we decided to surprise you when you came back. It was a lot of work getting pictures from everyone. But we want you to feel at home here with us.” Keith steps forward, snapping a picture of Lance’s tearstained face.

Lance reaches out, tugging Keith into their hug and sniffling loudly. “I already felt like my home was with you two. Now, I just know you both feel the same way, too.”

“So you'll stay?” Shiro sounded hopeful.

“I never intended to leave again, well, except for work. I have a business proposition for Ryner, I hope she takes me up on it.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Lance sniffs, rubbing at his eyes. “I want to use my powers for good. Find the forever homes for all the lost and stray animals looking for their perfect owners. As well as owners searching for their perfect pet.”

Keith chuckles. “It sounds like a dating service.”

“Well,” Lance grins, placing a kiss on Keith's nose. “I think I make a damn fine matchmaker.”

“This is cute and all, but can somebody please feed me?”

“Black! They are having a moment!”

Lance laughs, pulling away from his boyfriends to scoop up the cats standing in the door. The path was rough, terrible really, but Lance wouldn’t change any of it. Because it all led him here. With his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! The final chapter!  
> Thank you all for putting up with me on my failed attempts at putting this on a schedule. I think from now on if I try to schedule it will be a monthly thing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the ending! Thanks again for reading!
> 
> If you want to see more of me and the shitposts I reblog you can find me on tumblr @succubustykisses or twitter @succubustykiss
> 
> And as always, your comments and kudos fuel me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr under this same name: SuccubustyKisses if you have any questions or comments you for some reason would rather share there.
> 
> Your comments and Kudos fuel me.


End file.
